How Will I Know
by Ekonika
Summary: Sequel to the Sun and the Moon, Kagome and InuYasha's newfound relationship is challenged and will it prevail or be blown away like the rock that Kagura's Dance of the Dragon picks up that will enable her plan to succeed? Or will it?
1. Higurashi Shrine

How Will I Know

Disclaimer: I do not own rights to or any part of InuYasha. Thank you. Enjoy.

Chapter 1: Higurashi Shrine 

The grounds of the Higurashi Shrine were alive with life, from the birds to a little boy, kicking around a soccer ball. There was the slight and distant sound of Tokyo as the soccer ball bounded around, and the boy chased after it. He caught up to it and punted it as hard as he could. Unfortunately, it headed straight for one of the most sacred places in the shrine, the well house. Just before it hit, the door to the well house slammed open, revealing a tall teenage boy, dressed in red, whose silver hair sloped down his back gracefully. He was turned slightly, to a teenage girl behind him dressed in a green and white sailor suit school uniform. Before the young boy had time to call out a warning, the ball hit the teen boy forcefully in the side of his head, and bounced off, suddenly forsaken.

"InuYasha!" called Sota, the young boy and the girl's little brother. Kagome had let out a small squeak of surprise when the ball hit, and was now inspecting the side of InuYasha's head.

"I'm fine, already." InuYasha repeated for the millionth time, it seemed, as he sat on a cushion in front of a table. He was getting annoyed at Kagome's kid brother, who kept apologizing. It's not like that hurt anyway… at least not more that Kagome's 'sits'. Kagome's mom was coming up to him now, with a cool icepack, to put on his head. Her grandpa brought in a healing sutra, and placed it on the ground; he began muttering a 'healing spell'. InuYasha just sat there while everyone fussed over him, getting more and more annoyed. _Where is Kagome?!?_ He began growing impatient, and drumming his fingers along his crossed arms.

Kagome was upstairs in her room, unaware of the fuss downstairs. InuYasha had been hurt more than that before. She'd said hi to her family, and that she was going to stay for only a little while, like maybe spend the night, but she'd have to be off soon. At the moment, she was packing her backpack with a few medicines, like bug bite cream, antibiotics, and painkiller. She took out the empty lunchboxes from her backpack and put them in the dishwasher in the kitchen. . She'd fill them tomorrow morning. She glanced up at the clock. _5:00. I've got time to take a bath tonight! I should probably call one of my friends… I bet they have all the homework I missed. Ayumi is probably my best bet._

As Kagome left the kitchen, she walked through the living room and saw InuYasha. Her mom had left to go get some gauze and bandages from the store for Kagome to take with her to the feudal era. Her grandpa had gone to sort through his sutras, because maybe it wasn't a healing scroll after all. Sota sat across the table from the impatient InuYasha, trying to apologize still, and get InuYasha to hold the icepack on his head. InuYasha turned towards Kagome, and he immediately softened, if only a little. Kagome reached out to feel his head, and was a little surprised to feel a large lump there. _Sota must be getting really good… except for his aim. _

"InuYasha, you should put the ice pack on it. Trust me, it'll feel better." Kagome insisted. InuYasha looked disgusted, as if Kagome had been the person he was sure wasn't going to fuss over his injury. Kagome sighed, and picked it up for him. She placed it softly on his head and held it there with one hand. She took InuYasha's other hand and moved it to the ice pack to hold it there. InuYasha sighed defeat, and sat bunched up in his miserable inaptitude to help himself. Kagome squeezed his shoulder gently, and he looked up at her. She was smiling, and he came out of his bottomless pit. The ice pack did help, a bit, anyway. It _was_ one of Kagome's 'future oddities'. He sighed, a slight smile playing on his lips now, and turned back to the table in content.

Kagome gently squeezed his shoulder again before walking to the doorway and upstairs.

_Okay… I got my homework packed, thanks to Ayumi. Tomorrow, I should be able to make a breakfast by 10, and then InuYasha and I can go by 11. Maybe I should also pack some more soap or my bathing suit, now that the weather's warming up. I also need matches and…_ Kagome's mind buzzed with things she should pack. She sighed, and sank deeper into the warm water, clearing her mind. She sank in up to her mouth, and took a deep breath. _No need of getting all worked up over packing. I can always come back if I forget something. _She closed her eyes, and relaxed.

Kagome got out of the bathtub, and dried herself off. She picked out a lotion (vanilla- a moisturizer) and covered herself in a thin layer. She wrapped herself up in her towel and pressed her ear up against the door. She didn't hear anything, and opened the door. She half-ran upstairs and to her room. She wasn't taking any chances with InuYasha in the house. She got to her bedroom and pulled open the door, thinking InuYasha would be downstairs in the living room still.

Wrong.

"InuYasha! Out! Out-out-out-out-out-out-out!" Kagome shouted at the half demon who'd been sitting on her bed. She pulled her towel more snugly around her, and stepped aside from the doorway, pointing him out. InuYasha sat on the bed, stunned for a moment, then scrambled up and out the door, which he helped Kagome slam behind him. _No time to incur her wrath…_He thought, bitterly, but understandably. Kagome threw on her pajamas, a light blue tank top with matching pants, and went downstairs to hang up her towel and blow-dry her hair. When this was done, she came into the living room and saw InuYasha sitting there again.

"Hey, what were you doing in my room?"

"Waiting for you to get back." Came his simple answer.

"Well, why were you waiting for me?"

"Because I couldn't sleep."

"It's ten O'clock. You should get some sleep. We have to make it all the way up that mountain tomorrow. You're starting to sound like Sota."

"I couldn't sleep because I… I was wondering if you were okay. You didn't smell like yourself anymore. You smell like- something wonderful." InuYasha admitted, embarrassed.

Kagome also turned away, bashful, and sat down next to him, making a mental note to herself to use that shampoo more often.

"You're sleeping in Sota's room tonight, right?"

"Yeah…"

"You know everyone's asleep?"

"Yes. Why?"

"You should be sleeping too."

"Well, you're up."

"I took a longer bath then I thought. I'm going off to bed now. Come on, time to go." Kagome pulled InuYasha up with her, and they walked upstairs. At the top of the stairs, Kagome walked towards her room, and InuYasha stared after her, thinking quickly. Kagome suddenly felt someone grab her arm and spin her. Before she knew it, she was in InuYasha's embrace.

"Goodnight, Kagome." InuYasha said as Kagome hugged him back.

"Goodnight." Kagome said as her heart sputtered in her throat. She and InuYasha broke apart, and she headed to her bed. As Kagome lay down, she felt the presence of a shadow, and looked at her doorway to the outline of a dog-eared half demon. He moved over to the side of her bed and stroked her arm softly. She pulled her hand out from under the sheet and took his hand, and squeezed once. She felt him give off a small, satisfied grunt, and watched as the shadow left. She faded into a full, deep sleep.

**Hey! Welcome to the first chapter of my new story, sequel to The Sun and the Moon! I hope you enjoy… I believe I'm writing it with a slightly different style… I need another Beta! Please, anyone with too much time may apply for this job by sending an e-mail to me at Ok, hope you look forward to the next chapter. I don't know what it's called yet. **


	2. Instant Cooks

How Will I Know

Disclaimer: I write fanfiction. I think of title. I make chapters. I post it. I say none of it is mine. That's right, I don't own InuYasha. I can dream, though, right?

**Chapter 2: Instant Cooks**

Dawn broke over Higurashi Shrine and the light was as water that flows through a dry creek bed. It seeped into all the indentations on the floor of the shrine, and into Kagome Higurashi's window. As the first rays crossed her closed eyes she squinted, not wanting to wake up yet. She yawned and stretched, still not opening her eyes to deny her awakening. Suddenly, she heard her doorknob click into the closed position, as if someone had just tried to silently shut her door, and opened her eyes in surprise. She slid out of bed, and as her feet touched the floor, she realized it felt warm, as if someone had been sitting there. _InuYasha…_She thought fondly.

Kagome stretched again, and began to get dressed. She put on her long-sleeve shirt and her green skirt, also picking up her bathing suit and two more uniforms, for the feudal era. Kagome looked at the clock. _7, perfect. Just enough time. _She went downstairs, and put her folded outfits into her backpack. Her lunchboxes were still in the dishwasher, but they were clean, so she pulled them out and laid them along the countertop. An apron went on over her clothes. She rummaged through the cupboards for a pan, the medical supplies her mom bought, and food.

She set the pan on the stove, followed by eggs, meat, and breads. She heated the stove as she packed the medicine in her backpack. InuYasha walked casually into the kitchen, arms crossed behind his head, and began to sniff about.

"Kagome, need some help?" He asked, as Kagome ran back and forth between food, lunchboxes, and backpack. She stopped for a minute, and decided on something InuYasha could do.

"Yes, you can make rice balls and wrap them in seaweed. Wash your hands first! Here, put on this apron, and the rice needs to be cooked still." And she ushered herself back to the omelets and meats.

InuYasha soon needed assistance with the rice-cooker, and Kagome left the stove just long enough to help him. Kagome's mom came downstairs and was greeted by the strangest scene of her life: two teens in aprons frantically running around her kitchen and cooking a meal for five people. She asked if Kagome needed help, and was greeted with a smiling Kagome, an apron, and a spatula for the bacon and sausage.

By 9:00, Kagome had five meals and a little extra neatly packed in the lunchboxes and placed in the fridge to await their packing. InuYasha was playing around with Buuyo, still in his apron in the living room, and Kagome soon joined him. She had two pieces of toast, which was more than enough food for her and InuYasha, because they'd both 'sampled' the food. She gave him his piece of toast, and sat across from him at the table.

"Thanks for your help, InuYasha."

"It was nothing." He said, holding Buuyo's front feet in the air, holding the toast with his mouth.

"Yes it was. I got the cooking done an hour earlier than I planned. You helped a lot."

"Yeah, well, you looked like you needed some help." He said, as he took a large bite of toast, scratching the cat's stomach with his other hand.

"Say, InuYasha…" Kagome suddenly got an idea. They _did_ have an extra hour.

"Wha?" He said through his toast.

"Do you want to go get some ramen? I only have about three more packs of it. The store's just down the road…" InuYasha was already getting up.

"Okay, let's go." Buuyo meowed sadly as the half-demon left.

"Well, I have to get ready to go, like brush my hair and stuff."

"Alright, but hurry." And he scratched the cat's head, as a goodbye, and took the last bite of breakfast into his mouth.

The street buzzed with people, very few of which noticed InuYasha. Soon, the crowds began pulling Kagome and InuYasha apart. InuYasha grabbed Kagome's sleeve, causing the people that had been shoving them apart to go around. InuYasha smushed up against Kagome.

"Are the crowds usually this big?"

"No, I think there's just more people on the sidewalk because it's rush hour, and there are lots of cars and bikes in the road."

"Ah." InuYasha grabbed Kagome's hand as she took his, and they walked down the street like this to 'not lose each other in the crowd'.

They went into the grocery store, and InuYasha quickly found the ramen aisle. He would never cease to be amazed at the variety and quantity of ramen. They ended up buying two whole cases of ramen, with twenty cups each. _Thank goodness it's not expensive. _Kagome thought, as they walked out of the store each carrying a pack under one arm. They held each other's hand again, because, although the crowd had thinned, someone might try to walk between them.

When they got back to the shrine, it was 10:30. InuYasha enjoyed teasing Buuyo as Kagome put together all the food and her backpack. He noted that the ramen and dinner were in the second largest pocket, with the water boiler in a side pocket. When Kagome was all packed (schoolbooks and all) she said goodbye to her family and climbed on InuYasha's back with her backpack. InuYasha looked up at Kagome, a new plan forming in his mind to make the best use of their last hours alone together. He jumped in, tightly holding Kagome

**Hey, guess it's kind of a short chapter… please, send reviews! My beta reader and I believe this is excellent (for me, not compared to some people). I'm putting up my first fanfiction that was written on paper originally soon. It's ****Feudal Christmastime****, and it was finished (almost) before I started typing ****The Sun and the Moon****. It's also a Kag-Inu romance. I'm hoping to become a semi-famous writer… if someone would refer me to anybody, that will accomplish my goal. '-) Thank you, my wonderful readers!**


	3. Sidetracked

How Will I Know

Disclaimer::trip:: Oww… What's this box? Hmm… It says: Only open if you own InuYasha. Oh well. ::drop-kicks it off a cliff:: No need in keeping it, either. Hmm… maybe Rumiko wanted it. Oops.

**Chapter 3: Sidetracked**

InuYasha pulled Kagome out of the well, one hand on hers, his other hand on her backpack. As she landed on the ground, the sudden weight of her backpack made her stumble. She fell into InuYasha's arms, and looked back at him, embarrassed for the first second, but when she looked at his eyes, she seemed to know that it was perfectly fine. She caught her balance and started walking along the path to Kaede's village.

"Where do you think you're going?" InuYasha said incredulously, as if Kagome was walking completely the opposite way.

"Um… the mountain?" Kagome said, very flatly.

"Well, you're going the wrong way."

"No I'm not. We go through Kaede's village, then head north."

"Or we could skip the village trip and go straight there." InuYasha said, and pointed towards the mountaintop, visible just above the trees.

"Alright…" Kagome became a little suspicious and began wondering what his plan was. _It's not that I don't trust him, it's just… he's been weird lately. Well, I suppose I have, too._ She jogged up to him, standing at the entrance to the way to the mountain. He smiled, and began walking.

After rows and rows of trees passed in silence, Kagome's mind had come to just about every suspicion and discarded them all. She was now just walking along, once again marveling in the scenery. InuYasha watched her, and felt his chest swell with pride at having Kagome with him and being so happy. If only he could be sure he had won her heart…

They were about halfway to the mountain when they got to a small clearing of about an acre on Kagome's side of the path. InuYasha suddenly tackled her to the ground, sending her backpack off and landing about ten feet from the animal-made trail they were following in the deep grass. Kagome sat up after she realized what happened, and looked around for InuYasha, glaring. When she spotted him, he was behind her, standing proudly and grinning mischievously. Kagome couldn't help but smile.

"Oh yeah? Well, two can play at that game." She launched herself off the ground and straight at InuYasha. He hadn't expected this, and she knocked him to the ground and sat on his torso. Kagome smiled at him, triumphant. InuYasha smiled up at her, catching her gaze and making her uneasy. He sat up easily, knocking Kagome off him and, carefully, so as not to hurt her, picked her up around the waist. She was obviously not pleased with this position, and looked around for anything she could use to turn the 'fight' her way. She spotted his ears, and rubbed them, almost tickling. InuYasha dropped her on her feet and sat down, scratching his ears with his foot. Kagome smirked, and shoved him backwards before running across the clearing. She ducked into the grass and lay on her back, waiting for the Hanyou to find her.

InuYasha sat up, happily dazed. He loved fighting with Kagome, and this was the most fun he'd had yet. They'd always yelled, hurting his ears before, but this time, all he heard was the pleasant trickling of laughter from Kagome and some from himself. He stood up and looked around, and after not spotting Kagome, went down to all fours. He looked around, and found where she'd pushed the grass apart. He crawled through the grass, making no more noise than the slight breeze. He soon found Kagome and crawled around her, unnoticed; her eyes were unfocused, staring at the sky, or so he thought. Just when he moved behind a tuft of grass, Kagome got up silently and ducked into InuYasha's trail through the grass.

InuYasha came around to find Kagome had just up and vanished, it seemed. She was there one second, then gone the next…

"AH!"

"Ha! I got you!" Kagome had leapt onto his back, and he'd plowed into the ground, Kagome on top of him.

"I scared you, didn't I?" Kagome laughed as she got off him and sat up, hands on her knees, giggling. InuYasha lifted his head from the dirt and looked at her, annoyed.

"No, you didn't scare me!"

"Stop acting all tough. I know you're soft on the inside." Kagome said as she poked his side.

InuYasha sat up quickly and swatted away her hand. Kagome was about to look hurt, but then InuYasha's eyes gleamed with playfulness. He bent his head over and prepared to spring at her, then his ears shot up as well as his head. He launched himself at Kagome, pressing her to the ground. He held really still as he lay on top of her, and whispered into her ear.

"_Hold still, Kagome. Someone's nearby."_

Kagome had been about to protest to being tackled, but now lay as still as InuYasha, listening with all her human ears could muster. She didn't hear anything, but hardly breathed, because InuYasha's weight prevented it. He listened for another minute, then slowly scooted off her, relaxing. He still lay in the grass next to her, however. Kagome inhaled deeply, and tried to sit up. InuYasha sat up and pulled her back down gently, until her head rested in his lap. She looked up at him, smiling almost evilly. He looked at her tenderly, and took in a deep breath.

"Kagome…" He used all of his breath and had to breathe in again.

"Yes?" She said curiously and happily from his lap. She didn't care if he restricted her movement, as long as he didn't try anything--- bad. It seemed the playful romp was over.

"I was wondering… if… well…"

"Hmm?"

"If you would… umm…"

"Just say it already." Kagome said, encouraging him gently. He took a deep breath.

"I waswonderingifyouwouldliketogetkissedagain." Kagome thought for a moment, deciphering his words.

"Why are you asking me?" She said lovingly from his lap. She sat up and faced him.

"Well, if you don't I don't want to make you…" His ears drooped and he shifted his gaze from her, as if he'd known Kagome wouldn't want to be kissed again and that the last time was just the magic of the sunset and everything.

"Oh, come on… don't you know by now?"

"Know what?"

Kagome sighed. He was hopeless.

"Yes, then."

InuYasha's ears perked up on top of his head, and his whole complexion brightened.

"Really?"

"Yes."

He leaned towards her, and she tackled him to his back. She paused over him, uncertain of herself, thinking maybe she'd gone too far. InuYasha lifted his head from the ground and pressed his lips to hers. His hand snaked around to the back of her head and his other hand was on her back. All of a sudden, he was aware of Kagome's hands around his neck, and everything seemed perfectly natural, as if this clearing had been created for this and Kagome was supposed to hug him. She rolled off to the side, and InuYasha ended up with his front half over her now.

They kissed each other more truly than before, each feeling a slight surge of electricity springing from their lips to their hearts and then back to the other. InuYasha lifted his head and sighed.

"Thank you, Kagome." He breathed heavily, trying to regain his breath as Kagome was. His hands were on either side of her head, and as she smiled up at him, he couldn't help but smile back at his angel. As he caught his breath, he lifted her and sat her in his lap. He hugged her around her middle, and she leaned back into him. She felt his breath on her neck before she felt his chin on her shoulder, and it tickled. She giggled, and InuYasha lifted his head, questioningly gazing at her.

"Nothing." She chirred, and he rested his head back on her shoulder.

They sat very still for a long while, until Kagome heard a flock of birds take off. She stood and stretched, as if from a long nap, and InuYasha stood after her. He shook like a dog, and looked around languidly. He swept her up in his arms after putting her backpack over his own back. She giggled at her 'royal treatment' and looped an arm around InuYasha's neck. It was about two O'clock, and InuYasha set off the road to the mountain.

**Great squiish, no? Well, by far my most romantic chapter… I'm expecting a lot of out-of-the-ordinary reviews on this one. Please, I'm advertising for a beta! Message me if you like this so much that you want to read it weeks before anyone else gets to! (ok, only days) (and give criticism) **


	4. Together Again

How Will I Know

Disclaimer: I had the greatest dream last night… I owned InuYasha! But, it was just a dream…

Chapter 4: Together Again 

A monk sat at the top of a large boulder and watched the sky. He scanned the horizon for any sign of his friends; the red-cloaked Hanyou and the girl with the priestess powers. As he completed his survey, he sighed, and leaned back a little.

"We're supposed to meet them here today, right?" He questioned of Sango, the demon slayer that was resting against him.

"Miroku, stop worrying. They will get here today… you know how those two are. Besides, they didn't say what hour they would meet us here, just that it was here and today. Just enjoy the view of the village."

The village Sango spoke of was Kaede's; it was nestled in a plain about 15 miles south of the mountain they were on. Shippou leapt up onto the boulder and onto Miroku's free shoulder, the one Sango wasn't using as a headrest.

"Have you seen them yet?" Shippou asked, after scanning the surrounding area quickly.

"No, Shippou. We'll call you if we do. Now go back to Kirara, she doesn't like to wake up alone."

The small fox Youkai sighed before leaping off the boulder and curling up next to a two-tailed cat at its base.

Miroku watched as Shippou jumped off the rock and fell asleep. He smiled, and wrapped his arm around Sango.

"You know, I think Kagome's idea to split up was excellent. Don't you agree, my Sango?" Sango laughed, and replied by wedging herself deeper into the crevice of his arm. It had been a wonderful idea for these two as well as InuYasha and Kagome. The time alone had really come through for them. On the first day Miroku had gotten such a beating he hadn't tried to touch Sango's posterior since. She was finally able to get near him without fear of her personal space being breached. She relaxed, and fell half-asleep as Miroku did.

Later that day, Kagome and InuYasha walked along a path up the side of the mountain. InuYasha had long since caught the scent of their friends, and as they approached, set Kagome down to walk on her own. When they came around the last corner, they were greeted with a surprising sight: Miroku and Sango resting together on top of a boulder, with Shippou and Kirara curled up sleeping at the bottom of the boulder, in a soft patch of grass. Kirara opened an eye, and jumped up, mewing once happily as a greeting. Shippou woke to her mew while Sango and Miroku looked behind them and instantly scooted a foot away from each other. Sango blushed furiously while Miroku chuckled. Kagome squealed slightly in joy before running up to Sango and they rejoiced like teenage girls (which they were, so why not?) over Miroku's soft side, bouncing around, positively giddy. Shippou ran up to Kagome, shouting a greeting before leaping into one of her hugs.

"I didn't realize I'd get such a big welcome!" Kagome laughed as Kirara rubbed against her legs. InuYasha watched as Miroku stood next to him for a second, and then they walked into the 'celebration'. InuYasha couldn't help smiling to be back with his friends again; it had seemed like a lot longer than four days. Kirara ran over and landed on his shoulder, purring as she rubbed against his cheek. Shippou landed on his other shoulder, although he refrained from rubbing against him like Kirara. Kagome looked over at her friends, and laughed at the sight InuYasha made. He looked like a perch for demons, and she nearly fell laughing, except for she and Sango were leaning on each other. Miroku laughed a little, and InuYasha wanted to be annoyed, but the atmosphere just got to him, and he joined in laughing.

Twenty minutes later, the group was walking along a new path, still smiling and catching up with each other, although they both sides left out the… more private, embarrassing parts. It was by far the happiest reunion yet, and everyone was hoping this mood would last a long time.

After a while, the sun descended, but did little to lessen the static atmosphere. Kagome stopped by the side of the path, and Sango helped her lay out a picnic blanket. The girls passed out food from Kagome's backpack and lunchboxes, and soon the friends were all seated and sharing a delightfully delicious feast. InuYasha had not one word of complaint, which everyone thought was slightly odd (there was no ramen) yet they shrugged it off to keep the mood light.

That night, they continued talking, now mostly telling stories that they'd heard, and even InuYasha was listening intently to some of Kagome's 'fary tails' and 'miths'. One story really caught his attention. It was a love story, about a couple: an overly protective male and a truly kind and loving determined female, who had to go through many trials, each one getting harder and harder, and it seemed as if the world wanted them to be apart. However, the trials only served to bring them closer together. They included being thrown overboard a ship in a storm; a kidnapping; a separation; dreams lost and new ones found; a traitorous old enemy; a fire; an assassin; and an army of ten thousand men had all stood in between the two at some point in their journey. It was heart wrenching, even to him, as Kagome told it like no other could. The ending was a happy one, though. The trials complete, and their friends with them, the couple got married, and ended a war. The newlyweds and their friends were the four most powerful people in the world.

When Kagome finished, Sango and Shippou were in tears, and Miroku and even InuYasha looked moved. Kagome was also in tears, but they had hardly muffled her voice, because they were tears of happiness. Kirara was unaffected, really, because she didn't understand Kagome's words. However, she was able to sense the swaying emotions, and her own slightly shifted with the rest of the audience.

By now, it was late at night; all of the sun's hues had faded from the sky. Kagome squirmed into her sleeping bag and tossed around, finding a comfortable position. She saw InuYasha sit against a tree across the campfire from her. _He probably doesn't want to wake up in an embarrassing position, like the past few nights._ She thought, and didn't know how she felt about it. She was kind of sad, that he didn't want to be as close to her anymore, but also thankful, because if they woke up in any of the positions of the last few nights (except for the one at her house) then she wouldn't hear a break from Sango, or any of her friends for that matter. As her friends settled down for the night, Kagome smiled and was just glad to be back in feudal era. She fell asleep gazing into the dancing flames. That night, she dreamt her story, with different faces on the main couple.

**Well, whaddya think? I got serious writer's block for about three hours on this chapter, you can ask my Beta, contessa claire. Anyways, I'm expecting a few hits, and about three reviews. From my most faithful reviewers. Please prove me wrong. 5 seconds, please? I loved it. I didn't like it because: That's all. Please. Review something! I need to know who cares! (I have a severe inferiority complex over my writing abilities, if you haven't noticed.) K, later readers. **


	5. A Fishy Situation

How Will I Know

Disclaimer: I have added to my InuYasha collection! I have a CD: InuYasha's Best! And A new Keychain, and An 'Art of InuYasha' book. However: I still don't own InuYasha.

**Chapter 5: A Fishy Situation**

When Kagome woke up the next morning, it was to a cool needle landing on her cheek. She ignored it until three more hit her face in the next minute. A few more hit, then she felt a shadow move over her and the needles stop falling.

"Kagome!" InuYasha's voice anxiously whispered. She opened her eyes to a grey world, with low clouds every which way, except for a bright red above and next to her.

"InuYasha?"

"Get up, it's starting to rain. We have to go find shelter." Kagome sat up rubbing her eyes and InuYasha lifted away his Haiori. The raindrops fell on Kagome again, waking her thoroughly. She jumped out from under the blanket and hastily folded it up. She stuffed it in her backpack and pulled out a couple umbrellas.

"What time is it?"

"Well, the sun came up a couple hours ago… it should've at least."

Shippou popped into her vision for the first time.

"InuYasha, stop going around it!" He turned to Kagome. "Miroku and Sango have been missing!"

"What!" _Whomp!_ "InuYasha! Why'd you hit Shippou?"

"I didn't want to make you worry." InuYasha said, turning away from Kagome slightly. Shippou stood, glaring at InuYasha and spitting out earth.

"I think we should've told her right away, not make her find out on her own and let her sleep until she wants to wake up. She cares about Miroku and Sango as much as we do!" Shippou grumbled as he pouted sitting on the ground. Kagome looked at InuYasha worriedly, forgetting the raindrops that were quickly picking up in consistency.

"You should have told me!" She said, exasperated. "Did you think I'd rather sleep than save my friends? Do we know where they went at least?"

"Of course I know where they went! What, you think I would just sit here as they were taken away?"

"They were taken away?" Kagome said, in a suddenly small voice, holding her umbrella at her side so Shippou ran under InuYasha's. She forgot the rain, and the umbrella, and Shippou. "Are you sure they were taken?" She looked so sad… but luckily, InuYasha had news that was somewhat good.

"I don't think they were taken, but it's too damp out here to really tell. I can't smell much in the rain." InuYasha said as he held his umbrella over Kagome and himself. He reached out for her hand and they started walking. That is, until Shippou giggled, then InuYasha seemed to snap back to the present and dropped Kagome's hand. She put up her own umbrella, in a slightly better mood.

"Let's look for them now, before the rain covers their path. We won't get wet, so we don't need to look for shelter." InuYasha nodded, not trusting himself to speak, and started sniffing around, occasionally crouching to more thoroughly inspect a scent. Soon, though, the rain had washed out all trace of anything besides the animals that ran through seconds ago, scared away by InuYasha. They had to resort to finding them like hunters, finding broken twigs, bits of fabric on intruding branches, and tufts of fur or scorch marks from Kirara.

The path led them to a cave on a hillside, about a mile from the path. They looked at each other, thinking maybe they hadn't been abducted before peeking into the cave. Miroku was sitting on the ground and Sango was on the other side of a bonfire from him. Miroku greeted them heartily from where he sat, and Sango walked over to Kagome and said hi. Kagome thought there was something weird about the two of them; they didn't seem right. When Sango went back to sit down, Shippou with her, she whispered her concern to InuYasha. He agreed something was up.

Miroku had some fish cooking over the fire, and he passed Shippou one. It was quickly finished. He ate one, followed by Sango. There were two left, so he offered one to Kagome.

"No thanks… I want to take a look around."

"Suit yourself."

Kagome started looking around the cave, and, remembering the snake demon in the last cave she was in, took her bow with her. As she began inspecting, going farther and farther into the back of the cave, InuYasha wanted to follow. Miroku called him over to the bonfire however, and InuYasha reluctantly came. He was offered a fish also, but refused as Kagome had done. As Miroku talked to him about the weather, and how it would affect the search for the jewel shards, Sango was watching Shippou play with a finger trap. InuYasha was only half listening, however, mostly focused on Kagome's sounds and scent. He heard her carefully stepping around, occasionally brushing the wall with her hands. InuYasha suddenly realized that Kirara was nowhere in sight.

"Hey, Miroku… Where's Kirara?" InuYasha interrupted. Suddenly, Kagome screamed.

**Ooooh, sorry for the suspense, I couldn't resist! I'll make sure to get the next chapter out asap. No spoilers either! Sorry! X-D**


	6. Battle!

How Will I Know

Disclaimer: I OD TNO WON AHSIYNUA. Unscramble.

**Chapter 6: Battle!**

Suddenly, Kagome screamed.

InuYasha and Shippou jumped up, while Sango and Miroku just kept sitting there and continuing what they were doing. InuYasha flipped out.

"What the heck are you guys doing? Didn't you just hear Kagome scream?" When they did nothing, InuYasha didn't spare them a second glance. When he was running down the cave, he was suddenly knocked backwards by a barrier. The scent that came off it drove him mad. It was Naraku's! The Tetsusaiga pulsed red as InuYasha shouted "Wind Scar!" The barrier dissolved slowly, too slowly. InuYasha jumped at where it had started dissolving, and pushed through. He didn't look back to see the barrier re-form. A bright flash of light that InuYasha recognized as Kagome's arrow rattled the cave, and when InuYasha rounded the corner, a strange scene came to his eyes. Kagome was standing against a cave wall with Miroku and Sango chained up behind her. Kagura was attacking, and Kagome had been badly slashed in the side. She still bravely stood and defended her friends.

Kagura noticed that the Hanyou had entered, but didn't let the others know. She sent a glare in his direction for a fraction of an instant, until Kagome demanded her full attention. Another arrow had been fired, and these were dangerously hard to avoid. She shot her Dance of Blades (a/n-I have no IDEA what it's called… its her attack with the white-spinny crescent blades) at Kagome, who was knocked off her feet, and had small cuts all along her now. She shakily stood back up. InuYasha let out what would have been a snarl but came out more as a roar.

"WIND SCAR!" Kagura flew up to the roof of the large chamber and out of harm's way. As InuYasha realized he'd made a blind leap, something suddenly caught him. He looked down and saw Kirara, transformed. He growled his thanks, and the cat began descending towards Kagome.

Kagome had been standing up to load another arrow when she suddenly saw InuYasha jump from out of nowhere it seemed. _He took Kagura's full attention, so I could fire an arrow at her and finally destroy Naraku's minion…_Kagome fell to her knees, weakened from pain. She slowly straightened the arrow on the string, and pulled back to fire. Her vision was starting to swim, but she pulled with all her might to aim. She fired the arrow, and it had an intense amount of power with it. It even picked up all loose rocks on the ground. As her vision darkened, she saw InuYasha right in front of her, telling her to hold on.

"I'm sorry…" Kagome said, and didn't know if he was there anymore or not, or if he'd heard, or even if her arrow had hit anything. She felt like she'd been sent down gently before she passed out to the sound of another Wind Scar tearing through the cave.

Shippou had jumped up to go help InuYasha, but felt his steps slowing after only a few. He started to feel dizzy, lost, confused.

"InuYasha…" he whispered, but InuYasha was already gone. "Sango! Miro..ku…" Now he was just looking for someone to help him.

"Did you enjoy the fish? My own special recipe!" Miroku said, beaming in the most evil smile he'd ever had. Shippou watched in horror as Sango and Miroku vanished. All that was left were a couple of dolls slightly smoking. _They were puppets! Kagome… I'm coming... hang on…_ Shippou thought before he passed out.

As Kirara descended, InuYasha watched as Kagome fell to her knees. _Faster, Kirara!_ He growled. The cat picked up speed, then swerved sharply, unseating InuYasha. The arrow Kagome had fired was painful to all demons near it, and even InuYasha felt some pain as he hit the ground running to Kagome. Kirara began to chew away Sango's bindings as InuYasha talked steadily and smoothly to Kagome, asking her to hold on just a little longer. When Kagura's attack struck his back he was stunned for a fraction of a second. _Dn, Kagome missed._ He then turned and spread his arms to protect Kagome, who he thought he heard whisper something. As the blades dissolved taking part of his Haiori with them, he looked back at Kagome and saw her start to fall. The blows stopped falling as Kagura was held off by the newly freed Miroku and Sango. InuYasha caught Kagome and set her down gently at the base of the wall. He turned in a new fit of rage.

"WIND SCAR!"

The battle continued, but there was just too much room for Kagura to dodge; none of them could attack her for fear of their onslaught missing the target and injuring one of their friends. InuYasha mostly stayed in front of Kagome, blocking all attacks that Kagura sent his way with either his sword, or when that failed, himself. Miroku had been knocked out; he'd been shoved against a wall by a sudden forceful gust. Sango was well on her way._ This isn't right… Kagura's not this powerful… _InuYasha was blocking another sideways attack when he felt the need to run to Kagome. It was a strong desire, like she was calling him. He shoved the attack at Kagura, then put Tetsusaiga in the ground in front of him and Kagome. It put up a barrier that would last long enough for… whatever he was doing.

"InuYasha." Kagome said, strained enough to make him worry.

"Get rest Kagome."

"No… InuYasha, she has jewel shards!" Kagome said, her eyes now open, filled with pain.

"What!"

"She has jewel shards, be careful." Kagome said, then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Sleep well, Kagome." InuYasha said, as he turned and pulled Tetsusaiga out of the ground, transforming it. He faced Kagura, and yelled to Sango the new info on their foe.

"Explains a lot now, doesn't it?" Sango yelled back, as she sent her Hiraikotsu at Kagura from Kirara's back. Kagura's feather that she flew around on was grazed by Sango's attack, and decided it was time to end this.

"Dance of the Dragon!" She called and sent Sango's weapon hurtling into her and her cat. Sango hit the cave wall, Kirara below her, and they passed out as well. This earned her a loud swear from InuYasha as he jumped up, swinging the Tetsusaiga.She sent a powerful gust at him, sending him back, but not enough that she didn't have to avoid his attack. It was always amusing to her that he fought like three demons when his wench and friends were threatened. When InuYasha flew towards the ground of his own accord, she could tell he was getting tired. She gathered energy for an ultimate Dragon-Dance, and sent a small one toward him in the process. She knew the backlash wave… the sword probably couldn't do it twice.

He sent it back with the backlash wave, as she'd hoped, and then she sent the ultimate Dance Of The Dragon! InuYasha was surprised at the power, and decided to dodge it instead of doing the Backlash wave again. It followed him, however, picking up ferocity as well as several large rocks. It soon caught up InuYasha and lifted him off the ground, pelting him with rocks. His exhausted body struggled against the pain, for his life and others. Kagura sent her Dance of Blades into the mess, and they further weakened InuYasha. Suddenly, a large boulder moved into his line of sight, and hit him squarely in the head. Soon after, the whirlwinds died out, and as InuYasha lay on the cold, rocky ground struggling to rise and protect Kagome, Kagura smiled in triumph and descended towards the now unprotected Kagome. She lifted the girl onto her feather, and flew away, making an opening in the top of the cave. InuYasha stood shakily, using Tetsusaiga as support. He looked up into the hole in the ceiling, and as the rain showered him, let out a long string of colorful words and his utter humility with himself as he watched Kagome fly away unconscious on the back of his enemy's feather.

The rain poured down on the young priestess. It was just enough to cleanse her wounds; Kagura then shifted it away until they were above the clouds. _If my plan is to work, this girl must be healthy enough to shoot a bow, more than once._

**Leaving you hanging again! Sorry! But, it's all I could do. Well, Shippou was not killed, he was fed a poisoned fish, that made him dizzy and unconscious. Nothing more. It'll wear off in the next chapter. I'm really really bad at writing! Please forgive me if this battle scene stunk! Oh, and it would probably be more emotional, but I can't seem to make my fingers type curse words. The 'w-e-n then c and h' I had my sister come and type. I just couldn't.**


	7. Aftermath

How Will I Know

Disclaimer: Well, that all folks. Just kidding, here's the chapter. That I own. But I don't own the characters. Or any InuYasha.

Chapter 7: Aftermath 

InuYasha stood in the middle of the downpour, staring at the sky as if it would bring Kagome back to him. As the rain landed on his face and in his eyes, he felt them grow hot. He knew what was coming next, and shook his head, ridding himself of the emotions. He stared at the floor, unmoving.

"I'm so sorry Kagome…"

Shippou groaned and stumbled to his feet.

"Ow, what a headache!" Shippou said as he stood. When he saw the dolls on the ground had left scorch marks and disappeared and the fire had dwindled to embers, he remembered Kagome, and 'Miroku's' special fish.

"Kagome!" Shippou whined, and sprinted down into the back of the cave. He hit a barrier, but pushed right through it. He paused to examine it for a second, and it dissolved the rest of the way. He turned the corner and nearly fainted with shock. Kirara had been just around the last corner, and when something like that appeared out of nowhere, it could be pretty scary.

"InuYasha!" Shippou called when he spotted him. He didn't even flick an ear in his direction. Kirara walked up to Shippou, now in her kitten form, and led him to Sango and Miroku, clearly motioning that InuYasha needed to be left alone. Miroku and Sango were flinchingly sitting up, rubbing their heads.

"Shippou!" Sango said in a slightly strained voice. "I'm glad you're ok. Those puppets had poisoned fish."

"I noticed." Shippou said, holding his stomach.

After about an hour of slowly recovering, Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara were back on their feet and could have jogged to the front of the cave and back. They were all sitting in a solemn circle, watching InuYasha with many questions, but first and foremost of them was 'Where's Kagome?' The only trouble was when Shippou tried to talk to him he snarled and returned to staring at the floor.

Soon, however, InuYasha came over to the group with such a gleam in his eyes that even Naraku would doubt his own power against this half-demon.

"Let's go." InuYasha said; roughly, ordering. No one asked anything, they just followed him, not scared, but a little shaken at his expression.

As they walked along at a brisk pace led and maintained by InuYasha, the rain lightened up, but the clouds overhead remained. InuYasha explained hastily the situation, and how they needed to find Kagura so they could find Kagome. All this cursed rain, though… the only thing he could smell was the wet earth. InuYasha soon circled the whole perimeter of the cave. Half-way through the second circle, a traveler came up to them. InuYasha nearly bit the old man's head off, and then kept walking, annoyed. Sango and Miroku apologized for InuYasha's behavior, and the old man agreed it needed work, but he'd forgive him.

"Well, we have to keep looking for a Wind Sorcress… have you seen someone who rides a feather around here?"

"Actualy, yes, I have… she had a girl with her, looked as if she was sleeping."

InuYasha stopped dead in his tracks, and began interrogating the old man.

"Ha, you're sweet on that girl, aren't you?" The old man concluded. InuYasha blushed slightly. He didn't say anything more on that matter, he just pressed for an answer to which way they went.

"Well then," the old man said with a wink to Miroku and Sango, " Your lady friend and the wind sorceress headed west." Miroku and Sango thought this old man was funny, but, they were on a mission, so they thanked him and Kirara transformed. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou climbed on her back, and they were off. InuYasha paused for a minute to look for Kagome in the spur of the moment, and then remembered. He took off after Kirara, soon passing her. The hunt was on!

**Yes, the hunt is indeed on! Fetch, InuYasha! Hurry! **


	8. Kagura's Plan

How Will I Know

Disclaimer::Gasp-gag-pant: no more running like that…. Phew.. I needa sit down and write some more of that stuff I don't own the characters in.

**Chapter 8: Kagura's Plan**

Kagome was suddenly aware of a warm blanket. Her side throbbed with pain, and she winced, not willing to open her eyes; she didn't remember what happened yet, but she didn't want to.

"_Kagome… I'm so sorry…"_

"InuYasha?"

"That's cute; you think of that mutt even when you're half-dead?" A cold female voice spoke from her right. An oddly familiar voice…

Kagome opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a small cabin, one room, no decorations, except for a mat she slept on and a warm, comforting blanket over her. Upon further inspection, she saw her shirt lying next to her, and Kagura inspecting her from the far end of the room. Kagome sat up, wincing again at the persistent pain in her side. The blanket fell, and Kagura looked out the window. _Is she embarrassed?_ Kagome looked down. She was covered by bandages, wrapped firmly around her middle. _What's going on? Kagura didn't do this, did she?_ Millions of questions ran through Kagome's mind as she stared at Kagura. As if she sensed this scrutiny, Kagura turned to Kagome.

"Well, are you going to put your clothes on?" Kagome hastily grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head, crying out in pain, and then standing as if to prove that it didn't hurt that much. She leaned against the wall, and Kagura watched her, surprised.

"What do you want with me?" Kagome asked, very levelly. Whatever Kagura was up to, she wasn't participating. Suddenly, her legs turned to jelly and she sank to the floor.

"You lost a lot of blood. Get some rest, girl, or you won't be able to help me, or save your half demon." With that, Kagura walked out of the hut and Kagome sat against the wall, still baffled. She ground her teeth together, gathering courage to move, and crawled back to the bed. As she gingerly lay back down, she thought.

_Well, I don't think Kagura will attack me now… There's nothing I can really do that would threaten her._ Kagome thought angrily. _I guess I should rest. That's all I can do, get better and wait for InuYasha to show up. I wonder how far away he is. I hope Miroku and Sango are ok… I wonder how Kagura was able to get away with me… I hope InuYasha is ok!_ She sighed._ I can hope. I wonder what she meant by helping her and saving my half-demon._ Kagome blushed as she realized what she'd thought. My_ half demon… that sounds good. My InuYasha…_Kagome drifted into exhausted sleep.

Kagura stood, looking out the window. _When will this girl get better?_ As if in answer, she heard Kagome shift.

"InuYasha"

"That's cute; you think of that mutt even when you're half-dead?" Kagura couldn't help but be even the slightest bit amazed that this girl's first conscious thought was not herself. She'd wrapped her up in bandages, slightly embarrassed the whole time, because she was still a person, although a person controlled by Naraku. _That b$!&._ Kagura thought bitterly. Her attention was brought back to the cabin when Kagome sat up. The blanket fell, and Kagura turned away in courtesy. Out the window there was a pretty steep cliff. It overlooked a valley some miles from where she'd gotten Kagome. It would be a hard climb, even for InuYasha and that demon cat to get here.

Kagura turned and saw the girl just sitting staring at her.

"Well, are you going to put your clothes on?" She felt some satisfaction at bringing the girl back to this world it seemed, and watching her struggle to put her shirt on. The girl cried out, then stood as if nothing happened. Kagura was surprised that the girl even could stand; after everything, this girl should have fainted.

"What do you want with me?" Her unwavering words weren't fooling Kagura, no matter how strong she seemed. The girl could barely stand, and would soon have to rest again. Sure enough, before Kagura could answer, the girl sank to the base of the wall.

"You lost a lot of blood. Get some rest, girl, or you won't be able to help me, or save your half demon." Kagura strode outside, brushing away the door flap. She paused outside and heard the girl move back to the bed. Kagura sighed, and sat on the edge of the cliff around the side of the cabin. She would use his girl to destroy Naraku. From what she'd witnessed, this girl was more powerful than InuYasha, or could be. In Kagura's opinion, this girl was more intelligent… she seemed like she would be the kind to think up an attack plan, whereas InuYasha would charge in and swing around that dned sword, more than likely playing into Naraku's trap.

Naraku was, after all, somewhat … you couldn't call it fearful, really, but he was more delicate with matters when this girl was around. Ever since she almost destroyed him, that is. As she thought about this, she picked up the girl's bow and arrow. After some consideration, she took it inside and laid it next to the poor girl after deciding that she would still be too weak to shoot it. It would also probably be helpful in getting that wench on her side. Well, calling her by name also might help… it was Kagome, wasn't it?

Kagome opened her eyes to the same little cabin, and rolled over to sit up. Her side throbbed, but nowhere near as much as it had before. She stretched, yawning. _What time is it?_ When she looked around, Kagura was nowhere in sight. She slowly sat up, and when she put her hands down to steady herself, her left hand bumped something cold and smooth. When she looked down her eyes shone, first with joy, then confusion. _Why would Kagura give me my bow back?_ Kagome stood wearily, and picked up her weapon. Her quiver was hanging near the window. She slowly walked over to it, and strapped it to her back.

_Well, I won't be getting any more rest. I think I'm just weak now. I have to exercise and get ready to fight. I can't depend on InuYasha all the time. Especially when I have no idea where I am. _Kagome sighed._ This all sounds so hopeless._ She happened to glance out the window, and saw the breathtaking view. The clouds had cleared away, and the sun was about an hour over the horizon and rising. Kagome could see for miles, and didn't see anything familiar. She turned away from the window. _How will they ever find me? How will I find them?_

Kagome made her way over to the door, walking slightly better now, almost regularly. She pulled back the door flap and found herself facing Kagura.

"Well, Kagome. I see you're feeling better."

Kagome had been loading an arrow, but paused halfway. _Did she just call me Kagome? What is she up to? I'm not going to let my guard down for an instant. I'll just play along for now. Until InuYasha gets here, that is._

"Yeah, much better." She put the arrow away after noticing Kagura had put away her fan-weapon. "Thank you for the bandages." She had noticed this morning she had new bandages on, which had done nothing to help her confusion.

"Hmph. You humans are so stupid. I wasn't taking care of you because I'm compassionate. I need you for my plan."

"Why should I help you!" Kagome asked, forgetting her plan to play along.

"You want to destroy Naraku, don't you?"

Kagome froze, her next remark blowing away in the breeze.

"I don't trust you. Why should I? Answer that."

"Fine. He imprisoned me once for betrayal. I despise that b$rd's living guts. What else do you want to hear?"

Kagome thought for a while. Kagura seemed to be telling the truth. Naraku had turned against his own incarnation? That seemed reasonable. She seemed to really want help.

"Does he know about this?" Kagome asked.

"No."

"What happens if he finds out?"

"He'll torture me, or kill me."

Kagome took a deep breath. She really seemed genuine. There was a touch of fear in her eyes when she answered that question.

"I still won't trust you. Do you have any other reasons?"

"Yes. One. I know when your half-demon changes. I haven't told Naraku, and never will. He doesn't know I know." Kagome thought her heart skipped a beat.

"You know when he changes?" She squeaked.

"Yes. Naraku doesn't."

Kagome made up her mind then and there to accept Kagura's word, but she'd still be wary of her. Naraku could be plotting, and using Kagura again.

"Fine, I'll trust you, but only what you say about this plan. Nothing else."

"Hmph, I see your reasoning. Fine, this will work. Now, go sit and I'll bring back some food."

Kagome just realized how hungry she was. Her stomach rumbled, and she cringed. Kagura smirked, and then left on her feather.

When she returned, Kagome was sitting on her bed, bow drawn, ready to attack whoever came through the door. Kagura persuaded her to lower her weapon, and brought a stack of wild herbs in, along with a fresh-killed rabbit.

"I thought you wouldn't trust food from me."

"You were right. Did you poison it?"

"No, see, I killed it here."

Kagura showed Kagome a long slash, straight down the rabbit's back. Kagome realized that Kagura brought in firewood.

"Can I start a fire?"

"Yes, but keep it from smoking too much." With that, they were both reminded that this was an unwilling truce, and had the circumstances been any different, they would be attacking. Kagome piled the wood, and lit it with a match. Kagura watched in amazement, which she quickly masked when Kagome turned around. _I forgot, she's from the future._

Soon, both women were sitting around a roasted rabbit, taking pieces from it and drinking a tea Kagome had put together from the herbs. After they were content, but not stuffed, Kagura stood and walked outside. She looked around, and not a moment too soon. Naraku came up over the top of the mountain and landed in front of her. Kagura cursed at herself. How could she have let this happen, Naraku sneak up on her? The girl… that's probably what he's after… She swallowed in fear for the fleeting thought of him knowing her plan, but she quickly pushed it away.

"Good work Kagura."

"What are you doing here?" Kagura retorted, not bothering to be polite.

"Kagura, don't tell me you're not happy to see me?"

"Are you Naraku or just another puppet?" Kagura said accusingly. "You know the girl, Kagome is here, right?"

"Of course, now move aside from that doorway and let me in. Unless you have some reason why I shouldn't?"

Kagura scowled and moved aside, just before an arrow flew out of the door flap. It was aimed straight at Naraku. The saimyosho flew out of the hive Naraku concealed and blocked most of the attack. Naraku was still blasted by some of Kagome's arrow, and his arm needed to re-form. He backed up a few paces, setting up his barrier. Kagura was conveniently left out of the barrier Kagome noticed, as she stood in the doorway; the door flap was a tattered mess. She didn't doubt Kagura now, but Naraku was a pressing matter, even if it was a puppet.

"Naraku! What are you planning?"

"Now now, girl. Don't be worried, you won't be killed so soon. I have use for you yet."

**:Gasp: Naraku! What on earth is he planning! (I don't know fully myself). I want to get to the romantic parts! I didn't realize I'd miss writing anything! I may have to do a one-shot romance… What do you think? Because I don't know if there will ever be any romance between InuYasha and Kagome again! Especially with what's planned in the next chapter… :cough cough return of SOMEBODY cough:**


	9. InuYasha's Encounter

How Will I Know

Disclaimer: Can you believe it? Me neither. I got to talk to another Anime geek! Yay me! It's always fun to run into another one of us. He didn't own InuYasha either. Of course, I think he liked Naruto better than InuYasha. Oh well.

Chapter 9: InuYasha's Encounter 

InuYasha was continuing his frantic search for Kagome. No one who saw him would think he was searching for anything, much less frantically. He walked along swiftly, but one could attribute that to his long legs; muscular as well, but one couldn't tell that from looking at him either. In fact his whole body was muscular. Nobody knew that except for people who had seen him without his Haiori and yukata (a/n- saw 'yukata' in a manga… guessing it means shirt… Sango said it while referring to Miroku and how she thought he'd come to comfort her to get inside it, then he said 'well if that's what you wanted you should've told me' and he put his hand on her chest… lol the smack echoed off the mountains…).

A gentle breeze blew across the path. After it passed, InuYasha's eyes widened in surprise and worry. He doubled his pace without seeming to jog, if that was possible. Suddenly, he came to a halt and looked behind him. He slipped a small bottle out of his haiori, and studied the seven pink gem shards inside it. His ear twitched and flicked backwards, and he quickly put away the bottle. He turned again, and saw his friends running up behind him, yelling to wait. He was about to complain about their slowness, when a sudden aura approached from behind his friends. They didn't so much as look up; as if they didn't notice it. InuYasha watched as a white floating dragon-serpent appeared, followed by three more. InuYasha's face contorted into confusion. Now his friends noticed.

The scent that came off of those was none other than his beloved dead, Kikyo. The dragons passed within inches of InuYasha, when they had gone far over his friend's heads. InuYasha looked after the soul collectors. He looked back at his friends, trying to decide; Sango and Shippou were glaring at him now; warning, threatening, reminding. Miroku looked at him quizzically, trying to decipher his expression and his choice at a time like this. Would InuYasha go after Kikyo, who obviously was summoning him (The soul collectors had begun to weave down the path, motioning to follow) or would he go after Kagome, in Kagura's possession? InuYasha looked pained as he glanced from one to the other. His friends pulled up to him, and Sango and Shippou began voicing their discouragement for Kikyo, and how he should be loyal.

InuYasha cursed under his breath, and promptly sat down, in the middle of the path, to think. This sent Sango into a fit.

"Fine then, if you'll be so difficult, WE will be on our way to save Kagome! Join us when you will! I just hope for Kagome's sake that you don't drag that priestess with you!" Kirara caught on to Sango's sudden anger, and transformed, snarling. Sango jumped on, followed by Miroku and Shippou.

"Let's go, Kirara." Sango said, spite in her voice. Kagome was her friend, and if InuYasha was going to be difficult, that wasn't going to stop her from rescuing Kagome! What did InuYasha think Kagura was doing, anyway? Having a tea party and apologizing for everything?

As Sango continued her rage, Miroku and Shippou looked nervously from her to each other. They didn't dare provoke Sango's anger upon themselves.

InuYasha sat in the path. A young merchant traveling the path came upon him with his cart pulled by a horse.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing blocking traffic like that!" InuYasha turned and glared. The traveler noticed his ears for the fist time. "Demon! It's a demon! Come quick, everybody! There's a---." The traveler was cut off as InuYasha approached, seeming taller with each step, menacing, snarling. "Never mind!" The man choked out. InuYasha went back to the middle of the path and sat down. The traveler glanced at him cautiously as he ran his horse by on the side, going halfway off the path. InuYasha thought.

_Kagome's been kidnapped by Kagura. She can hold out for a little, right? But I must protect her… I failed for Kikyo; I won't do the same for Kagome! But what if Kikyo's in trouble? Kagome is only with Kagura, Kikyo might be with Naraku! Besides, Miroku and Sango are more than a match for Kagura…she won't be in a cave again. I have the jewel shards, so Kagome can't be the target, not for long. She'll be ok. But she was injured…_He whined. _"I just hope for Kagome's sake you don't drag that priestess with you!" _Sango's words echoed in his head._ Kagome…she wouldn't mind, right? When Naraku killed Kikyo for the second time, she told me to go and look for her._ InuYasha stood up, not willing to think anymore. _I'm coming, Kikyo!_

Kagome sat in a large room, her feet chained to the floor by impossibly large chains. Her ankles had bruises from trying to simply move them. _Naraku isn't taking any chances…_ she thought bitterly. Poor Kagura… she'd been shoved aside, and when Kagome had refused to take her out, Naraku had made Kagura knock out Kagome. "Sorry," Kagura had whispered, and then everything went black. Kagome had woken up in the middle of this large room, securely chained by her feet, and her hands were tied in such a way that she couldn't pull them even a foot apart, no where near far apart enough to draw a bow. She sat now, huddled in the middle, after having walked around the room to the best of her ability. There was a window; not see-through of course. There was one door, and the walls were made of wood. She seemed to be in a spare room of a large castle. As someone walked by the other side of the door, they seemed to pass over this room without as much as a glance, or whisper. It was as if this room didn't exist. Her bow was lying on a table, about five feet out her reach and up against a wall. All of her clothes were on, and she felt healthy… as healthy as she last remembered, anyway. She wasn't tired, or stiff… that was weird. _Oh well…_ she sighed.

She looked up when she felt something approaching. A door slid open, and there appeared Naraku. Kagome stood and faced him bravely, her wound almost healed, still sore. Questions ran through her head, one emerging first.

"How long have I been here?" Naraku looked at her, faking surprise at her determination and lack of fear.

"Now, Kagome, is that any way to treat someone who's brought you a gift?"

"Whatever you have, I don't want it!" Kagome balked and folded her arms, snagging her wrists on the tie.

"Oh, but are you sure?" Naraku pulled out a crystal-looking orb. He held it in the air, and it levitated over to Kagome. Kagome looked away, worried it was dangerous. "It won't kill you, or hypnotize you. Just look. I'm sure you'll like what you see." Naraku said. He turned and left. The orb hovered a foot above the ground, in front of Kagome. She cautiously turned toward it. She gasped when she saw InuYasha. He was walking swiftly along a path. Kagome kneeled in front of it.

InuYasha paused and pulled out the case of the jewel shards. Kagome gasped as she watched, and became entranced. _InuYasha! I'd tell you to sit… you thief! I can't believe you stole the jewel shards!_ Kagome continued watching, and saw Miroku and Sango running up to InuYasha. She saw Kikyo's soul collectors pass, and InuYasha falter. She watched in sadness as Sango threw a fit and flew off on Kirara. It turned to fear as InuYasha snarled at the harmless traveler, then anger when InuYasha took off the wrong way, going to see Kikyo.

Kagome watched, absolutely enthralled that she was watching what InuYasha was doing right now. He bounded through trees, and it switched to InuYasha's view. Kagome could hear his thoughts, and bit her lip, tears welling in her eyes. He was thinking about Kikyo… when she was in such a predicament as this! Her sorrow turned to silent anger, then numbness as she watched, determined to observe everything.

InuYasha came upon a clearing in the forest. Kikyo was standing opposite him. InuYasha's thoughts stopped.

"Kikyo." Kagome heard as clearly as if she was there. Her heart gave a painful thud as it made up for the missed beat.

"Aren't you in trouble?" InuYasha asked, confused.

"No, I'm alright. I just wanted to talk to you. Have you considered coming to hell with me?"

InuYasha's thoughts resumed. _I haven't considered at all… I didn't think she would still want me to go with her. I can't leave Kagome, though, so no. I owe her that much._

_Great!_ Kagome fumed._ He cares enough to not want to go to hell._

"No, Kikyo, I'm sorry. I can't go with you. I don't want to go." InuYasha almost whined.

Kikyo stood still, considering.

"It's that girl, isn't it?" She guessed finally. "You can't leave her either."

"Her name's Kagome." InuYasha said, just loud enough for Kikyo to hear.

"Kagome? Well, then, would you go to hell with her?"

"She isn't going there."

"Are you so sure? I was a priestess once, like she is now. Look what I have become."

"Kikyo, you know what happened. It was Naraku! He tore us apart. If it hadn't been for him…" InuYasha stopped, starting to think, but was cut off.

"If it hadn't been for Naraku, what do you suppose would have happened?" InuYasha shook his head, as if to clear away that image.

"Kikyo…"

Kagome was watching now, giving so much of her attention to the crystal orb that she didn't notice an injured Kagura enter the room.

InuYasha walked to the center of the clearing. Kikyo came forward to meet him, and began to hug him. InuYasha looked surprised, and, haltingly, almost unwillingly returned the hug. Kikyo looked up, and began to inch her face closer to InuYasha's.

"No, InuYasha…" Kagome whispered.

_N…_ The orb hummed InuYasha's last thought before his lips met Kikyo's. Kagome stood angrily, tears silently running down her face. "InuYasha!" Kagome yelled. She watched sadly, trying to back up, then tripping to the floor as the chains surprised her.

"InuYasha!" Naraku heard the cry echo through the castle. He grinned.

"She must have gotten the orb to show her that half-breed. Dm her, I can't seem to get it working." He kept grinning as he planned what was in store for her.

"_InuYasha_!" InuYasha heard as if it had been his own thought. He opened his eyes and saw Kikyo, not the one he had heard. That wasn't right.

"Kikyo! Why did you kiss me?" InuYasha half-shouted. Kagome tried to clear her vision. InuYasha backed away a step, and Kikyo watched him.

"Kikyo…" InuYasha said when her eyes appeared to show sadness, hurt. He reached out to hug her again. He pulled her into his stone grip, and hugged her to him.

"I can't do this anymore! Kikyo, I love-"

The orb shattered. Kagome stood in the middle of the room, panting slightly with the effort she used to keep herself from bursting into tears. She faced the wall the orb had shattered against, and Kagura stood, aghast, behind her near the door. Kagome spun around, and saw Kagura for the first time.

"You're injured." Kagome spoke first, her voice wavering, even through all the trouble she was going top to keep herself level.

"I'm just here to bring you your food. Naraku wants you alive." Kagura placed a glass of water and a small plate of rice on the ground next to Kagome. She stared at the food blankly as Kagura stepped out, glancing over her shoulder before closing the door. Kagome heard a lock click. She collapsed to her knees, not holding back anymore.

_How? How could he do this to me? After everything… I trusted him, and I thought… I thought he loved me. Maybe… He always thinks about Kikyo though! How could I compete with her? She can see the jewel shards, too, and I wasn't even supposed to be here. I'm not. I don't belong in the feudal era. I still love him…I'm sure of that much. But what about him? He just said he loved… he loves… no. I should just leave, go home, and leave everyone here. Kikyo can find the shards!_ As soon as it crossed her mind she felt bad. She couldn't just leave all her friends, no matter how painful it would be to stay around InuYasha. They were her friends. You don't just leave people like them. She felt as if she were developing a fever; the room was growing warmer. _No… I must eat. I have to get stronger, so I can save myself. I can't just sit here while Sango and Miroku are looking for me. They're still looking for Kagura, probably headed to wherever I was before Naraku took me and Kagura._

Kagome put aside all her new knowledge. She felt like part of her was missing, but it might just be hunger. She suddenly got an idea, looking at the rice and water. She quickly ate everything, and stood, holding the rice bowl (a/n- it's like… a paper hot dog bowl, the disposable ones that fit one, maybe two hotdogs…. About a foot long, 4 inches wide… ). She put a chopstick through one end, and trudged over to her bow. She reached for it with her hand. She tapped one of the arrows, scooting it back farther. She reached out with the bowl, holding it by the chopstick. The arrow scooted off the table and onto the floor, easily within reach. She picked it up, dropping the bowl. It clattered, and she winced, hoping not to attract attention. When no one came, she picked up the arrow and sat down.

Kagome summoned her power until the arrow glowed. She jammed it down against her ankle cuffs, and, as she'd hoped, they opened. She took one and out it back around her ankle after jamming some extra rice in it. It clicked, barely. She pulled on it, and it opened again. She quickly stuffed the other one and stood up, free. _I'll probably have to play prisoner for a little longer, so I can figure out how many times Kagura will come._

**Well… not my most favorite chapter… I greatly dislike Kikyo. Stupid girl... what will it take to kill her? Naraku impersonating InuYasha, or stabbing her through the chest with his new body, or shoving her off that cliff… I mean, come on... it was a poison river! Ah well, hope it wasn't too depressing. Ekonika (R+R!)**


	10. Dawn Escape

How Will I Know

Disclaimer: OMG I saw the Avatar 1 hour special last night…. Sokka kissed a girl… twice! (Three times if you count Uae) and Smellerbee's a GIRL! And Jet needs to go find some corner and assume the fetal position for 100 years, and Zuko's as great as ever. And, team Avatar took out the whole drill! When Aang was tearing down that cliff for the final blow… it was breathtaking. Oh, I don't own InuYasha.

**Chapter 10: Dawn Escape**

Sango looked through the deserted cabin on the cliffside one last time, and the tattered door flap rippled in the breeze. Miroku sat outside, trying to sense Naraku or anything that might be a clue to his whereabouts. He sighed, and gave up after the second day of staying around the cabin. Shippou jumped onto his shoulder.

"Did you find anything?" He asked, hopeful.

"No, Shippou. Kagome and Kagura seem to have left, a few days ago. In fact, when we got here, it felt like the cabin had been deserted for at least two days. We would have gotten here faster if InuYasha had helped sniff it out."

Shippou sighed.

"I can't believe InuYasha, he's such an idiot! Going after Kikyo when Kagome's in danger…" Shippou started whimpering. "I miss Kagome!" He cried, and Miroku pat him on the head before standing up. He stretched, and turned toward the house, then gazed out over the valley.

"We all do."

Sango walked outside, having heard the conversation. Kirara sadly mewed from her side as Sango nodded her agreement.

"Well, we should head down the mountain. InuYasha will probably meet up with us soon, and no matter who he brings with him, it'll be easier to find us if we're down the mountain by the river." Miroku suggested. Sango sighed and rearranged her weapon more comfortably across her back. They al looked at each other, trying to smile. They gave up smiling and sighed, and began the trip down the mountain.

InuYasha continued walking, following no scent in particular, just meandering through the forest. He came out of the forest onto a path, and realized he'd been following his own scent. _Well, I've said goodbye to Kikyo, but I'll probably see her again soon enough._ InuYasha thought as he grinned to himself.

As he walked down the path in the direction he was going before Kikyo's soul collectors sidetracked him a few days ago, some demons flew overhead. He studied them, and they seemed to be running from something. They carried a faint scent of Naraku, which sent InuYasha into a determined fury. He bounded the opposite direction from where the demons were headed. _I'm finally coming, Kagome… I'm not so sure you're ok now as I used to be. You've been gone an awfully long time._

Kagome sighed. Today was the day she was finally going to break free. Naraku never visited her, and by the amount of light she got, Kagura only brought the food at sunrise and sunset. It was dark out now, so she'd wait for Kagura to bring the food and after she ate it she would make her escape. She patiently waited for Kagura, pretending to be asleep. Soon enough, she heard the scrape of the door as it slid open. Kagura's footsteps were quiet as she walked in and set down a bowl of food in Kagome's reach. This morning, however, Kagura seemed to hesitate. Kagome heard her shift again, as if she bent down and set down more than food. Her pace was unusually quick and jagged on her way out of the room.

Kagome sat up and looked at the food. Her side was all but healed now, and she could twist sideways and even do jumping jacks. However, it was still sore and would probably open up again if it was stressed. She was careful with it. The bowl of rice was there, as well as the glass of water. However, there was a small curled piece of paper tucked under the water. Kagome picked it up and realized it was a basic map of probably the castle. What's more, there was a slightly marked path that led to the nearest doorway.

_Why did Kagura… does she know I'm planning to escape? Whatever her motive, I'm glad she left this. I hadn't considered the castle passageways. I wonder what it will look like outside. Will it be a plain, or mountain, or… well, ocean?_ She quickly ate the rice and drank the water. It was just enough to keep her content, but not even enough to give cramps from exercise such as running, as she would be doing today.

She folded the map and tucked it into her shirt. After sitting still for a second just listening for footsteps, she stood and removed her shackles in a practiced manner. _This is also probably a pretty good time to cut my handcuffs, too._ Kagome walked over to her bow and arrows silently, and picked up an arrow. After trying to remove the metal cuffs, she gave up and just sawed through the rope. For the first time in a while, she stretched her arms out and around to her sides. _Much better._

After slinging her bow and quiver over her back, she turned towards the door. She stopped right in front of it, listening again for any sign of witnesses, then carefully slid it open just enough to fit out. After carefully closing it again, she pulled out the map. It fit her position at the moment: there was a hallway directly facing her and one going off to the left. When she turned around, she was surprised to find her door had vanished. She shrugged in her mind and turned left. A minute later, she came up to a doorway on her right. The map said to turn opposite from it and go forward. She turned, but there was only a wall.

_I'll give it a shot…_ She walked forward, and the wall dissolved when she touched it. There was nothing but a small meadow that would have been beautiful had it not been so proximal to Naraku. There was a 15 foot drop to a gently sloping mountainside, and then some low brush began further down the mountain and then a tree line 100 yards away. Kagome took a deep breath and lowered herself off the edge, moving out of the shadow of the castle. She let go and fell the 15 feet. After landing in a small heap and rolling, she stood and began running for all she was worth in the way InuYasha had taught her; quietly and gracefully, but swift.

She made it to the tree line at a full sprint, and nearly smashed into a tree when she tripped over a root. Instead, she fell on her stomach into a conveniently placed patch of moss and grass and slid for a few feet. As she sat up, she carefully inspected herself for injuries, and then listened with baited breath for any sign that she'd been discovered. When no sound came, she sighed and began making her way through the forest. She suddenly broke loose of the foliage and onto a path. There were thick, high trees on either side, and she felt it would be safe to continue.

Kagome walked on. The trees gradually thinned, but she'd been keeping track, and had gone at least 10 miles from Naraku's castle, maybe more. The sun was now directly overhead, and seemed to be an omen of hope. It seemed to say 'This will be alright'. _If only I could believe that…_

Suddenly, a demon drifted overhead and spotted Kagome. _"There you are, fugitive!"_ The demon charged Kagome, and was blown to pieces by a sacred arrow.

"I guess I've been discovered missing." Kagome sighed, and began to keep better track of her surroundings, like where she could hide.

A demon sat on a large ledge overlooking a path, unable to be seen. She yawned, and gazed out over the valley. There was a large aura of what seemed to be pure spirit gradually growing stronger. She started, and looked more closely. She suddenly saw a demon, and as soon as she spotted it the demon dove toward the ground. The massive spirit energy was released, and the demon blew to smithereens. _Wow…_ the demon thought._ That looks like it might be able to wound me some… I know I'm not all that pure… this aura... I've never felt it before, but it seems to be wandering this way. I think I shall investigate when it passes under me._

**Yes, yes indeed! There is a demon out there, who is probably… well, who knows what she might do or be? I said demon, could be human, cat, … anything else. Sorry to leave you hanging, but next chapter is something that deserves its own chapter! (In my mind, anyway it does, for it contains the further introduction of this very important demon.) **


	11. Check Up On InuYasha

How Will I Know

Disclaimer: Wow... saw the InuYasha movie #1 yesterday... really inspired me to get InuYasha and Kagome back together. But, with the way this is going… :sigh: it'll be a miracle. I don't own InuYasha, but I do own this storyline. However, if VIZ or anyone would like to use it as an idea for some InuYasha episodes that'll air on TV… hehehe... feel free.

Chapter 11: Check Up on InuYasha 

The forest blurred and shifted as it passed beneath the feet of a red-cloaked Hanyou. He was traveling at an extremely fast pace, almost enough to kill him if he ran into one of the numerous trees. There were some near misses, but nothing closer than that. The floor of the forest suddenly gave out, and InuYasha found himself flying through the air, tumbling downward. He saw the bottom of the pit fast approaching, and kicked off one of the sides. He leapt upward, and zigzagged out of the hole. When he got to the top, he looked down, and couldn't see the bottom at all. _Naraku… he must know I'm coming._

(A/N- I'm going to make this short, sweet, and to the point, but mostly the first and latter. Sorry, but I have to go through this to get to the next chapter, where the demon id introduced! Hehehe…)

InuYasha bounded around, following the faint scent of Naraku's castle. When the smell began to fade, he backed up to where it had been strongest. He was on a bare mountainside. As he looked around, a demon appeared. It was tall, and appeared to be from somewhere far away. There was a woman sitting on the large spotted cat's back. She glanced around and spotted InuYasha. She snarled and pulled the cat's reins that were attached to a bit in its mouth. The cat in turn snarled and ran up to InuYasha in an instant.

"What are you doing here, half-demon? Make your explanation quick so I'll know if I have to kill you. I'm already on a mission to catch some runaway priestess girl in… strange clothing, something unlike priestess clothes."

"Well, you just answered my question, so I'll answer yours. I'm looking for that girl, so you better not harm her!" InuYasha drew Tetsusaiga and began performing the Wind Scar.

"Well, my quarrel is not with you, but if you interfere with that girl, I shall have to kill you. She has headed back to her human companions." The demon rider said, and then vanished.

InuYasha paused to consider this, and laughed to himself. _So, Kagome got away, did she? Now all I have to do is find her scent, I guess… No, I'll find Miroku and Sango. I'd better head back and beat Kagome to them… unless I just have to beat the demon there._ InuYasha laughed out loud, and it echoed forebodingly from the mountainside. He followed his trail back to the path and set out for Miroku and Sango.

**Well, InuYasha's going to head back… and guess what? It was a cheetah demon. Isn't it great? I came up with the type of demon finally! But, that's bad news for Kagome, isn't it? Only maybe Koga could keep up with this demon… probably not. I wonder how it relates to this mystery demon in the next chapter? **


	12. Enter Ekonika!

How Will I Know

Disclaimer: I'm going to try to stop beginning the chapters with 'Kagome walked' or InuYasha bounded' or something along those lines. Also, I don't own InuYasha, but I own this storyline. If you're going to use something off of it, ask me first. I'll usually say 'yeah, ok, you can use that' unless it's something like 'Can I use chapter 1? Can I use chapter 2?' Nah, Just pieces of the chapter. And, please, for copyright infringement's sake, ask!

**Chapter 12: Enter: Ekonika!**

The sun began its decline toward the west, its rays sparkling over the landscape. Kagome continued along the path, having killed two more demons. She was getting out of forested area as the path began to wind through hills and rocks. There was a pass about twenty feet wide, but well covered. There was a ledge on one side and a large jagged boulder on the other. Kagome walked towards it cautiously; it felt like something was on the ledge. It didn't help when she thought she saw something glimmer. As soon as she saw the sparkle, however, a large demonic aura rapidly approached from behind her. She gasped as she sensed something else too.

"_A jewel shard…_"

The grey pony was lying on the ledge watching over the path. (A/n: I mean grey like white with black skin, like horsemen call it) Her ears twitched when she caught the sound of footsteps coming along the path. An aura like the one she felt earlier, the pure one, came along. It was softer, though, as if it just radiated from this being. As the being came into sight, the pony was watching for a priestess of some sort, or a demon crossed over. When Kagome finally came into sight, she was surprised.

The pony turned her head swiftly, fluffing her sparkling mane. A dark aura was approaching, much faster than she was sure the girl could run. _It would be a shame to have one so pure pass away right in front of me. Especially when it seems like… I don't know, it seems like I'm familiar with her._

The pony stood, and watched as the girl turned her head towards the aura. She heard her whisper about the jewel shard, and was amazed. _Now it would be a real shame; she can sense evil and jewel shards. Only one other person I know could do that…_ Her thoughts were cut short as she heard the creaking of a bow. The same powerful energy filled the air as when the demon was blown up. _Is she a reincarnation?_

As the demon passed over a hill, the pony saw it was probably too fast for human eyes to track. She leaped from the ledge, and as she flew through the air to the front of the girl, she transformed. Out of her head sprouted a fine white horn and her coat became more like armor. Her hooves shimmered now, being made of diamonds. Her mane flowed powerfully around her withers and her entire body grew to be taller than Kagome. Her shoulder was barely taller than Kagome's head, and as she stood on the defensive, she was a sight to behold.

The white horse demon lifted her head, parrying an attack from the cheetah demon's rider. It stopped both swords she was using, and flung them off to the side. The rider managed to maintain the weapons in her possession. The horse spun to face another attack, and charged to carry the battle away from the girl.

Kagome looked down the path and saw nothing, but the shard came steadily closer, faster than Koga. She pulled out her bow, loading it and aiming it at a point next to the jewel shard, or in the general area. Suddenly, a movement caught her attention from the corner of her eye. A large white horse landed in front of her, although she could have just sworn it was no bigger than a pony when it leaped. A metallic ringing sound reached her ears and the horse swirled away, chasing after an invisible demon.

Down the road about 50 feet, the horse stopped and began fighting the demon. Now she was able to see it; a large slim cat being ridden by a demon woman, hanging onto the cat with just her legs. As she watched, scratches appeared on both demons, and the horse got a particularly good gouge on her shoulder from one of the demon rider's blades. The horse suddenly shied away and took off running, causing her shoulder to bleed, running down her leg. She raced alongside the cat, challenging, and biting at it. When she skidded to a halt, the rider spun with her, and when the horse reached out to scar the large cat, her cheek was grazed by the sharp edge of a blade. She squealed and kicked at the cheetah, slicing its shoulder muscle to the bone, then took off running once again, this time towards Kagome.

Kagome watched in stunned silence, her bow brought down to her side. When the now-reddish horse charged back at her, she realized it was looking for help. She aimed her bow at the speed demon that was now incapable of traveling too fast for her to see, and let her arrow fly. The cat's rider reined it out of the way and as the horse flew past Kagome with blinding speed, cat and rider vanished. The arrow disappeared for an instant, then a large firework-like thing exploded; the arrow. Kagome slowly turned around to examine the horse. When she turned back around, she was surprised to find the small white horse she thought she'd seen leap from the cliff. _So she does transform._

As the pony stumbled over to Kagome, it gazed at her, studying her. Kagome felt like she was being tested. The pony came up to her and, after sniffing her hand, laid out on her uninjured side on the edge of the path. She let her head fall, and seemed to be asleep. Kagome examined the mare's injuries and set out into the forest to look for some herbs. When she came back thirty minutes later, the mare was still 'sleeping', but her wounds seemed to be a couple days old. Nevertheless, when she walked up to apply the herbs, the only difficulty was the mare raising her head and trying to eat the herbs. After she settled down, Kagome sat across the path from her and watched the mare for a while.

When the mare rolled to her stomach and looked around, bright as ever, Kagome stood and smiled at her, and she could swear the mare understood. Kagome started walking down the path again, and was surprised when the mare was walking alongside her. The pony quickly sped up her pace and then knelt in front of Kagome, gesturing to get on. Kagome debated for a moment, but riding was better and faster than walking, and if the horse wanted to carry her, it must be alright.

When Kagome swung her leg over the mare's back, she was startled. The pony stood suddenly, and she entwined her fingers into her mane to keep her grip. She felt the mare laugh, and realized that she could tell how the pony felt. Suddenly, the mare transformed again. Her back grew wider and more comfortable, and her coat was soft but hard to move. Her mane grew thick, and of course, the horn stood prominent on her forehead.

"_Are you all right?"_ A musical feminine voice came from nowhere it seemed. It was demanding respect, yet complacent. Kagome realized it was the horse.

"I'm fine… Do you know where I need to go?"

"_Hold on…" _Kagome saw pictures running through her mind, and finally they settled on one: the valley that Kagome could see from the hut where Kagura had kept her. This time, however, there was something different. The river that had wound around the valley seemed to grow larger, and Kagome saw her friends sitting on the side. Relief and happiness welled in her as she saw her friends were safe and looked like they were doing alright.

"_Got it."_ And the horse began running so smoothly that it felt like she was on a track. Kagome enjoyed the speed of the ride, until she began to feel sick.

"_Bury your head in my mane, it'll help. Oh, and, I'm wondering: what's your name? There are other questions, too, but I believe they shall be answered in time."_

"My name is Kagome." She said, as she happily obliged to the mare's suggestion. "Do you have a name?"

"_Yes, I am Ekonika. 400 years old, and a horse demon to boot, at your service. Well, I'll be 400 soon, anyway. I don't look it, though, do I?"_ Ekonika chuckled in a horsy way.

Kagome was surprised, but not surprised enough to forget her manners.

"Nice to meet you, Ekonika." She said into her mane. "I'd never have guessed 400, not at all."

Ekonika leaped a chasm that Kagome could have bet was at least 50 feet wide, yet she barely felt Ekonika break stride.

"_Fine to meet you too, although I must admit I think I know you from somewhere. Ah, I remember now; are you familiar with a priestess that goes by Kikyo? I thought she had passed, but it seems I was mistaken. Does she still walk this earth?"_

Kagome hesitated, then, for some reason, spilled her soul to this horse demon. She thought of all the times she'd run into Kikyo, and even though she felt pain tighten her throat, the most recent time she'd seen Kikyo, with InuYasha.

"Yes, I know her." Kagome said in barely more than a whisper.

"_Ah, these seem to be painful memories to you. Why do you not spite Kikyo? You are jealous, but there is no hatred for her. I don't understand."_

"I don't know. I think it's because… because I care for InuYasha, and I wouldn't want to hurt him, or even the woman he l- the woman I'm jealous of."

Ekonika caught all the emotion in that sentence, and shook her head in disappointment. She wasn't sure she liked thins InuYasha fellow. Kagome, of course, heard her thoughts, and began running through all her memories of InuYasha that were good, to her at least. Before Ekonika could respond, a giant boomerang flew at the duo and Ekonika had to leap sharply into the air. Kagome tightened her grip to something that would have made anything but a demon horse uncomfortable (AKA deathgrip), and lifted her head from the thick white mane. She saw Sango's surprised face, and wasted no time in leaping off Ekonika's back as soon as the mare came down again.

"Sango! Miroku! Shippou! Kirara!" Kagome exclaimed, and ran forward to meet her friends, tears of joy in more than her eyes.

**Well, was that different? Finally, something good is happening! I was getting tired of all that depressing stuff. Oh, and that's Ekonika, the character I made up years ago and am still perfecting. She's normally a grey pony, and turns into a white unicorn for battle or travel. Also, she can control basic weather patterns, such as push out a storm or bring one in. The wind… well, she seems to enjoy light breezes, thank goodness for that, because the only other thing she would enjoy would be hurricane winds! Anyway, I shall leave you to ponder this: When and if InuYasha gets back, how will Kagome and InuYasha react to each other? (InuYasha still has no idea Kagome saw him with Kikyo.)**


	13. Reunited

How Will I Know

Disclaimer: I got a cookie from my beta's boyfriend, and he wouldn't let me have anymore. So I stole 2 more, and then when he hid them I just wanted a cookie so bad. So I bought my own pack of cookies at the store today! Anyway, I don't own InuYasha.

**Chapter 13: Reunited!**

As the river water flowed, Sango washed her clothes, wearing her bare minimum, a kimono. Miroku was supposed to be keeping watch for danger upstream, but Shippou and Sango both believed he was watching something closer to where a kimono was all that covered a young woman doing laundry. Sango finished up the laundry and went into a thicket, cutting a small path, and after making it to the center, a small changing room. Shippou returned to Miroku, and Kirara kept watch around the thicket. As Sango stepped out wearing a new, dry, clean set of traveling clothes, Miroku appeared next to her.

"Miroku!" Sango jumped, but quickly recovered.

"Yes, Lady Sango?"

"You're a pervert."

"Thanks, Lady Sango." Miroku said with a mischievous grin on his face. Sango looked down and laughed hollowly. They walked over to their 'camp' of the past three days, and sat on the grass. If InuYasha and Kagome didn't show up by tonight, they would leave first thing in the morning. Sango stared out at the river, her eyes glazed over in thought. Suddenly, Miroku was behind her, rubbing her shoulders for a change.

"Relax, Sango. Do you really think InuYasha would let Naraku harm Kagome? I'm sure they're both fine. Remember when they took out Menomaru? He was more powerful than Naraku, don't worry so. It makes me feel your pain." Sango sighed, and leaned back into Miroku's massage.

A half-hour later, Kirara suddenly sat up, then transformed, bristling and snarling. Sango jumped up, startling Shippou who yelped and in turn, startled Miroku. They stood, picking up their weapons, unwilling to fight a demon at a time like this. Over the hill came a large white horse. They blinked as a group, and, sure enough, it had a horn on its forehead. Sango threw her Hiraikotsu as it bore down upon them with such great speed.

The horse leapt into the air, dodging Sango's attack, and landed ten feet from them, standing still. The group was struck dumb as a familiar figure slid off its back and ran toward them with tears in its eyes.

"Sango!" Kagome cried out in relief.

"Kagome!" Everyone collided in a fierce hug around Kagome, the horse forgotten. Kirara stood outside the group, staring at the horse. Both demons studied each other, and then accepted the other. Kagome pulled away from her friends.

"I missed you guys so much! Are you all alright? How have you been? How long was I gone?"

"We missed you too!" Shippou shouted, clinging to the front of Kagome's shirt. She hugged him with one arm as she talked to her friends.

"We're alright. In fact, we're excellent since you've shown up!" Miroku stated.

"You were gone for seven days! We were so worried, especially since we couldn't find you." Sango chimed in, and Kagome pulled her sleeve across her eyes. She looked around at all her friends, noticing someone was missing.

"Where's… Inu… Yasha?" It hurt her to say the name.

"We haven't seen him since-" Miroku began.

"Since he went after…" Sango intervened, trying to put it gently.

"Kikyo?" Kagome guessed. Shippou nodded into her chest, sniffling.

"That InuYasha's such a jerk!" He whined, and then pulled himself closer to Kagome, who held him with both arms now.

"Kagome, I missed you! Don't leave again!" Shippou cried.

"It's alright, Shippou, don't worry, I won't." Kagome looked around at all her friends, and found their faces carried as much sorrow for Shippou as hers did.

"Is there a camp or something that you guys have? I think I'd better explain what happened."

Kagome told the story from when she first woke up with the bandages on around her and Kagura in the hut to when she'd found Ekonika and run here. The only part she'd left out was when she had seen InuYasha through the orb. When she finished, Shippou was fast asleep in her arms.

"So Kagura… wanted you to help her fight Naraku?" Miroku asked.

"Yes. She's controlled by him, and it looked like she was truly afraid of whatever power he might have over her. I wonder what will happen now."

"Yes. We should wait to see her reaction; I'm sure we'll see her again, whenever it may be." Sango concluded.

"So, Kagome…" Miroku asked.

"Yeah?"

"Your new friend, Ekonika, right?" The horse was standing on a ledge at the top of a very small waterfall, hardly even a drop, staring at nothing in particular. One of her ears flicked back as her name was mentioned.

"She said she knew Kikyo?"

"Yes…"

"How does she know Kikyo, then?" Kagome started to say she didn't know, but was cut off by the same feminine voice she'd heard earlier; this time, there was a touch of annoyance.

"_Why don't you just ask me?"_ Ekonika appeared stunningly close to Miroku, almost making him fall over backwards.

"Sorry, sorry." Miroku blushed. "How is it that you came to know Kikyo, then?" His embarrassment faded when Ekonika sat, looking awkward. She looked around at them all.

"Now is not the time." She simply stated, and went back over to the ledge.

The group shrugged at the vagueness of the mare, and forgot it.

It was growing dark, and Kagome had laid out her sleeping bag. As she curled up inside it with Shippou (who hadn't left her since she'd arrived) she tried not to think, and instead listened. Miroku sort of snorted for a second, and Sango rolled over on her blanket. She listened as Ekonika ate grass as the small white pony. She rolled over to watch her, and after a few minutes, Ekonika looked over at her. Kagome looked back, still not willing to think. As Ekonika turned once again into the giant unicorn, Kagome's eyes unfocused as she drifted into a restless sleep.

_The dirt path flew under her feet rapidly. She was so much more aware of her surroundings; she could hear all the trees sway in the gentle breeze, and could smell scents that were until now invisible to her. One scent came to be stronger than the rest, and she followed it. As she ran, the scent was identified as Miroku's and Sango's. Suddenly, a cabin appeared. It smelled strongly of the group, and faintly of herself. As she tried to find where the scents lead, she fell to her hands and knees, the scents being much closer to her sensitive nose here. She caught a glimpse of her hands. They were clawed, like InuYasha's. A small part of her conscience realized she was seeing things through InuYasha. Suddenly, the scent was found, and InuYasha took off running downhill. A horse glimmered in the distance, far off by a river. Suddenly, a large aura grew stronger from the mountainside, between him and the horse. A snarl ripped through the cold morning air. _

Kagome sat up suddenly, and looked around. Miroku and Sango were also sitting up, trying to clear their vision by rubbing their eyes. The echo of a snarl rebounded to them, and something that looked a lot like the Wind Scar appeared on the mountain.

**Well, suspense again. Sorry. Please R+R!**


	14. Hollow

How Will I Know

Disclaimer: Man I have a headache. There's a thought buzzin' around in there, like a bee that's drunk crashing into the sides of its own hollow hive. It is: "I don't own InuYasha. That stinks."

Chapter 14: Hollow 

Kagome and everyone else rose out of their slumber and looked around at each other. _Well at least I didn't imagine it._ The Wind Scar faded, and the snarl was heard again. Quick as ever, the group was wide awake and sorting their weapons, ready to battle. Kagome didn't think about the wind scar, just that the snarl sounded familiar.

"You guys…. That sounds like the cat demon I faced earlier, when I found Ekonika." Miroku nodded solemnly.

"I thought about the description you gave; did it look like it had streaks from its eyes to its mouth?" By now they were ready and running as swiftly as possible toward the mountain.

"Yes…" Kagome recalled. She pulled out an arrow and matched it up to the string, keeping it relaxed, for now.

"I believe then, that it is a cheetah demon. This is odd; they are supposed to be a rather calm animal, staying away from humans. They don't like to serve anyone but themselves and their families. How strange…"

"Well, now we know what it is, do you know what its weakness is?" Sango questioned.

"Well, not really, but it's said they can only use their power for a short time. They tire before long."

"Good, because here it comes!" Shippou shouted from Kagome's shoulder. Kagome raised and aimed her bow at the blur that was barely visible in the moonlight. She fired, and the blur halted, then leapt. It stood still facing them, and they all got a good look at the predator. Its eyes glinted red in the light, and the rider carried her swords in one hand, the reins in the other. She placed the reins in her mouth as they watched, and placed a sword in her now free hand. Suddenly, a painfully familiar voice tore through the air from behind. As it tore through the air, it tore through Kagome's heart.

"Wind Scar!"

The Wind Scar traveled through the air straight toward the rider. Kagome pulled back on her bow, tears welling in her eyes. She blinked to clear her vision as the demon rider pulled up sharply on the reins to dodge. The cheetah backed, and one of the swords was thrown, useless, to the ground. Kagome aimed at where she thought the demon rider was and fired; immense power followed the arrow. She heard the cheetah snarl and knew she'd come close. She then heard another voice.

"Watch where you aim, wench!" She was suddenly no longer sorrowful; the voice filled her with anger. She suddenly blinked the tears away and saw the red-cloaked Hanyou she'd grown to love. He was standing arrogantly atop a stump that had recently been slashed, staring at her. She realized he was probably suddenly aware of her tears, seeing as they had fallen down her face although she'd tried to hold them. _Not this time, I won't. I wonder if I'll EVER forgive him._ Kagome turned away from him with a glare, and pulled back on a newly loaded arrow. This arrow was not purifying, it was destructive. She hastily aimed, and in her rage, she possessed the speed and precision she needed. The arrow flew true, and struck the demon rider as she and her ride dodged Hiraikotsu.

Of course, the rider disintegrated. The group stared at Kagome in awe, for her sudden fury was confounding. The cheetah stood as if dazed. The red glint slowly left its eyes, and it seemed to come to its senses. It felt the power of the people around it, and fled, fast as lightning. Kagome lowered her bow and began marching back to camp after shooting a glare that could kill in InuYasha's direction, clearly in a fit. InuYasha looked at the others quizzically. They remembered where InuYasha had gone, and suddenly saw the explanation for Kagome's anger. They also turned from him and made their way back to camp. InuYasha stood with Tetsusaiga still drawn, even more baffled than before.

Shippou approached him reproachfully.

"Don't I deserve an explanation for this behavior?" InuYasha nearly shouted, but Shippou could tell he was emotionally wounded, if only a little.

"You left when Kagome needed you! She was lucky to get back safely! If it wasn't for that demon horse Ekonika, she probably would be out on the road trying to find us! She knows you went after Kikyo." Shippou added as a threat. InuYasha took it as an insult. He glared, mouth agape, at Shippou. He looked after Kagome and saw a large white horse watching him while Kagome stomped away. Miroku and Sango were only a little ways behind her. Shippou leapt away, wanting to console Kagome.

InuYasha sheathed Tetsusaiga and stood still, trying to think of how to confront everyone. When he'd met with Kikyo, he hadn't done anything offensive, right? He scoured his mind and couldn't find a thing. Well, except for actually meeting Kikyo. But Kagome had said she was alright with that… He whined and walked towards camp.

When he arrived, Kagome was in her sleeping bag, turned away from him. Miroku and Sango were sitting on their beds, which were next to each other. InuYasha only became aware that they'd been talking when they stopped and looked at him accusingly. He looked back, annoyed.

"I'm sorry already! Geez, she's fine, isn't she?" InuYasha looked across the fire and saw Kagome's back. She was breathing evenly, and didn't smell of tears. Miroku and Sango just lay down and went to bed, Kirara at Sango's feet. Shippou was sitting up near Miroku's head, carefully studying Kagome for any sign of movement.

"You could have been nicer to her." Miroku suggested, obviously believing that InuYasha and Kagome were just having a little fight again; they were always on edge when Kikyo was involved. Sango agreed, and the two turned away, Shippou included. They began to whisper again, so softly that InuYasha would have a hard time trying to listen if he even cared at the moment. Instead, he walked silently over to Kagome. He bent down onto his knees a few feet from her, and opened his mouth.

"Sit, boy."

Before he had time to realize what happened, he was apprehensive of Kagome's words themselves. She'd sounded like… she had no feelings, not even anger.

_I've really messed up this time, but I wish I knew why! What did I do that could make her act like this?_ InuYasha whined a little as he sat back up. Kagome didn't even move.

"Kagome…"

"What?" Yes, it definitely was unemotional.

"I… I missed you. When I get back to you, you treat me as if I, well, betrayed you."

"Oh, but didn't you?" Still no emotion. InuYasha sat back on his haunches.

"I wish I knew what to say to you. What did I do wrong, and how will you ever forgive me?" The first question was disregarded.

"I won't." There was the slightest bit of sadness and… hesitation in her reply. _I'd better be more careful with what I say now. Wait… she won't? Won't forgive me? _InuYasha whimpered. Kagome still faced away from him, unfeeling.

"What do I have to do? Name anything!" InuYasha was clearly whining, although his voice was still too quiet for Miroku and Sango to hear.

_Oh, you could… well, say you loved **me** or say 'I'm sorry' or something… no, not 'I'm sorry'. That's not enough to ask for forgiveness. He loves Kikyo, not me. I will stay with my friends, though. InuYasha will have to get along without me as his 'backup'. _

InuYasha suddenly smelled the salt of tears. _Kagome…_

He reached out for her and his fingertips grazed her side.

"Sit." It was a tearful, painful cry, now. But only for a minute.

"Sit…" Kagome was back to her detached behavior; InuYasha hit the ground again.

InuYasha got up, now annoyed. How could he talk to her if she kept sitting him?

"Kagome! I mean it! Anything! Please tell me what I have to do for your forgiveness! I'm sorry already! I'm sorry I went to see Kikyo when you were in danger! I didn't mean to hurt you! When you are hurt… when you're hurt, it hurts me in my chest." He paused. "I'm also curious; how on earth, praise Kami, did you survive?"

Kagome rolled over slightly to face InuYasha, never sitting up.

"Why don't you ask the horse?" Kagome said in a monotone. InuYasha looked at her eyes, which were barely containing her tears. He was taken aback, and sat back on his haunches. He couldn't think of anything to say, anything to feel.

"What did I do?" He finally said, weakly. Kagome's tears spilled over, and she groaned.

"I hate you." She whispered.

_No… say sit, or something… anything in the seven hells, but not that…_ InuYasha's vision blurred; he blinked it away. He'd fallen back upon his back, as if he'd been punched. He watched Kagome, his mind numb. After quite some time, the sky began to lighten, and Kagome's breathing was slow and even. InuYasha finally moved; he stood and looked around. The horse was awake, but everyone else was sleeping.

"_Why don't you ask the horse?"_ Kagome's words drifted to him over the cool morning air. He walked towards the horse, who turned her head in his direction, eyes bright with curiosity and even a hint of dislike. InuYasha glanced around once more, making sure everyone was asleep. _Who's ever heard a horse talk, anyway?_ He stopped about five feet from Ekonika.

"So… how did Kagome come to be here safely?"

"Why do you want to know?" Ekonika asked with the slightest hint, maybe even imagined, of bitterness. InuYasha stared at the horse for a minute, doubting what he'd heard.

"Um, well… no reason."

"Then I won't tell you."

"Hey, wait! Listen… it's because… well, because I… care for her." Ekonika nodded and promptly kneeled in front of him.

"Well, come on then, it's a rather long story. It's easier for me to talk to whoever rides me." InuYasha hesitantly mounted, and Ekonika bolted smoothly. She began to recall her memory of Kagome telling the story. Everything she remembered about Kagome became known by InuYasha, but over the process of several hours.

The sun broke over the horizon, and touched Kagome's eyelids. She squinted and rolled over. She suddenly sat up, her head spinning from the blood rush. She stood as her mind and vision cleared, and saw Miroku and Sango lying on Sango's bed, back to back. Shippou and Kirara were curled up on Miroku's bed together. _Aww, that's cute._ As Kagome smiled, her eyes felt sore and dry. She rubbed them, and tears from last night crumbled off. She remembered, then. However, she refused to think on it any more.

After clapping her hands together to close that, she picked up her bow and arrow, noticing InuYasha was nowhere in sight, or, for that matter, neither was Ekonika. She shrugged and set out in search of breakfast.

Soon, she came back with a few fish, some berries, and some carrots. She lit a fire in the fire pit, and began cooking the fish, which were rather good sized; they would all get a fitting portion, in any case. When the fish were nearly done, they had an aroma that filled the area, waking her friends. The berries and carrots had been washed and were sitting on a handkerchief, looking appetizing. Kagome had eaten a few, and gestured for her friends to dig in. They did so, happily, and in the middle of the meal, who should turn up but InuYasha on Ekonika. Kagome took no notice that anyone saw. She just continued eating her portions, having set aside one for InuYasha. He came over as Ekonika returned to her ledge by the river.

InuYasha soon gathered his food and went off to a tree nearby to eat it.

"So he's sulking?" Sango questioned.

"Yes."

"What, are you upset too? What happened between you two? You seem… different."

"Nothing."

"Are you sure? You haven't said much since he got back from… wherever he was."

"I'll be fine."

Breakfast passed in silence after that. That is, until InuYasha leaped out of the tree with the empty remnants of his meal. Surprisingly, the first words out of his mouth were for Kagome's ears only; at least, everyone thought they weren't meant to hear them.

"Wonderful breakfast, thank you, Kagome." InuYasha stood in front of her, watching her carefully. He handed her his makeshift plate, and she looked up into his eyes.

He fought to keep himself from falling back; her eyes were so devoid of any emotion that she seemed as hollow as… well, Kikyo's clay body. She took the plate from him and set it into a trash bag, never saying a thing. InuYasha looked away, and saw the rest of the group looking at him quizzically. He quickly thought of something important.

"We have to find Naraku! I know where he is! I tracked down his castle, but then that cheetah demon rode out of it and told me Kagome wasn't there anymore. We have to go back!" The others brightened at this information, forgetting the odd scene that had just occurred in front of them. Everyone finished eating and packed in five minutes. Kirara transformed, and Sango mounted her, followed by Miroku and Shippou. InuYasha turned from Kagome and looked over his shoulder, expecting her to climb on his back. He watched in utter surprise and ache as Kagome didn't spare him a glance and climbed up on Ekonika, who kneeled for her. Miroku and Sango watched as the forlorn puppy looked after Kagome, and then took off when Ekonika started running.

As the group traveled, everyone's thoughts were preoccupied, mostly thinking that this might be the downfall of Naraku at last. Suddenly, Ekonika skidded to a halt. InuYasha, who'd been running behind her, collided very ungracefully with her rear. After falling back, stunned, he stood to the side of the irritated horse.

"What's wrong?" Miroku and Sango had circled back on Kirara.

"I don't know! Ekonika just stopped in the middle of the road." InuYasha said, in a mood much like Kagome's: not all there. Ekonika gave him a glare, and then lowered her shoulder, allowing Kagome to slide off. Her legs collapsed when she hit the ground, and InuYasha was there in a flash. He caught her and held her until she was standing on her own, but she refused to meet his gaze. InuYasha backed a few steps, injured once more. Ekonika quickly explained she needed to go hunt.

"_I am a demon, after all. There are some fine plant demons some time north of here, and they multiply like rabbits."_ With this, Ekonika left. The group all stood still for a minute, and then turned to look at Kagome.

Kagome was thinking._ I don't want to overcrowd Kirara… but I don't want to force Miroku to walk, or separate him from Sango. I guess I'll just have to go piggyback._

As the group watched, tense, Kagome walked over to InuYasha. InuYasha looked at her for a moment, determined to be stubborn and demand an explanation. As he stood, he softened. Kagome just looked like she didn't care about anything anymore. He turned and waited for her to climb onto his back. She did, and they were off.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, comforting herself. She sighed, and began to fall asleep.

InuYasha bounded down the road, a little in front of Kirara. He felt Kagome relax against him, and fall asleep. He smiled, proud and relieved.

_Maybe Kagome was just tired… she probably didn't mean that last night, it was dark, and she was tired. Well, I guess we'll see._ InuYasha smiled, hoping she wouldn't remember that he'd gone to find Kikyo, or, for that matter, any of the recent Naraku incident, from the cave to where they were now. _That's probably too much to hope for, though… Well, I'll let her sleep, I need her to help me fight, as do the others, and if she's tired, well, it won't go so well._

After some time, the group approached Naraku's clearing. As they broke through the tree line, InuYasha halted, fuming.

**Don't worry! It gets better after the next chapter! I swear! They're happy again! But… well, you'll have to see how that comes about. **


	15. How Will I Know?

How Will I Know

Disclaimer: I haven't written anything for a while… on the computer, at least. But that hasn't changed where I stand in the long, long line of people waiting to see a council to determine if they may own a small fraction of InuYasha. (I'm # 3,459,004, if you're wondering.)

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!! I laughed. I cried. I kept writing, my inspiration renewed! Thank You all! (Especially you, Inuman! If it was meant to be insulting, it actually inspired me to get off my butt and do some research into this story of mine! Thanks!) Ok, without further ado, here's the story:**

**Chapter 15: How Will I Know**

InuYasha kicked at the ground in frustration. They'd been here for three days waiting for some whisper or hint of Naraku's whereabouts. They'd gotten nothing. At all. InuYasha growled deep in his chest, barely making a sound through his lips. Not only had Naraku vanished, leaving no trace except the bareness of the mountainside, but Kagome was still acting like he didn't exist. No… she was acting like he existed, and she hated him.

Every time he'd tried to apologize, or ask what he'd done wrong, or just try to comfort her, she'd sat him. It was a regular occurrence now; it didn't have to be, but he didn't want to leave her side. She hadn't told him how he could make up for… whatever he did, so he came up with his own idea: never let her out of his sight. For the last three days, the only time Kagome hadn't been seen by or able to see InuYasha was when she took a bath. Of course, as soon as she was clothed, he'd heard and come right up to her again, back on his routine. He'd follow her like a puppy, most of the time on two feet, but when she was particularly angry or sad, he'd follow on all fours. She seemed less likely to be angry when he did this, and he was 'sat' less often.

Also, every time he talked to her, she would watch him as if she saw straight through him, with acute focus and anger or sadness. After he finished his first sentence ('Kagome.' 'What have I done wrong' 'Are you alright' and 'I'm sorry, please; Kagome' being the most common sentences) she would usually say 'Sit.'

Of course, this got tiring and made him sore, but he never really paid attention to that. As if the 'sits' weren't enough, Kagome cried herself to sleep. He could smell it, and the sting of salt burned his nose and heart. Yesterday, though… he smelled her tears when a soul collector came out of the forest. He watched it, and then the scent of tears filled the air. Kagome was turned mostly away from him, but the corner of her eye was on him, and he knew it. He walked away from the collector towards Kagome, and ended up swatting at it when it wouldn't leave. It hissed at him and retreated to the forest. Kagome said nothing, and walked away. InuYasha, of course, followed, but he didn't receive a sit command this time.

Miroku and Sango hadn't been blind to this behavior; they watched InuYasha and Kagome day in and day out, thinking of anything they could do to help. They tried talking to them individually and together. Nothing seemed to be able to snap Kagome out of her 'trance-like' state, and the only thing InuYasha was interested in listening to was Kagome, or the surroundings for danger.

In the evening of the third day, Miroku and Sango sat with Shippou, planning. The kitsune had taken to Sango when Kagome had become unresponsive. Now, as Kagome lay in her sleeping bag and InuYasha crouched next to her, about five feet away and silently focusing all his attention on her sleeping form, the little fox whined and began to think.

"If only InuYasha and Kagome weren't so stubborn! Then we wouldn't have to worry about them." Shippou complained.

"It's not just their stubbornness; I think it may be that they're too embarrassed or shy to do any soul-searching or really talk to each other." Miroku added.

"Well then…" Sango began, "Shouldn't it help if we left them alone for a day?"

They paused to consider this. If they left InuYasha and Kagome alone for a day… would they help each other? Maybe it would get worse… but there were no other options at this time. They couldn't continue at this status, and it hurt them to see their friends so down. But what purpose would they have for leaving that could take a whole day?

"We could leave... to find Ekonika. She hasn't returned yet. I've wondered where she is." Sango volunteered after some time. Miroku nodded.

"But we'll also need to gather more food soon; if we stay here much longer when and if the plan fails, we can't live off Kagome's Ninja food much longer. Now we have two excuses." Miroku sat up, smug. Well, now that we have that figured out, let's get some rest and pray for our friend's happy reunion tomorrow." He lay back and fell fast asleep in no time. Sango looked at him, stunned.

"Well, we should pack a little, but not much. Also, we can't forget to bring anyone and anything besides InuYasha and Kagome. We can't have anything keep them from talking to each other, now, can we?" Sango yawned and lay down, soon falling asleep with Shippou in her arms.

Kagome woke and rolled over. InuYasha was dozing on his knees, and she could tell he'd been watching her. She sat up slowly, and was greeted by her friend's faces.

"Good Morning!" Shippou called, smiling. Kagome sat up and hugged him, smiling slightly back. InuYasha jumped slightly when Shippou's voice woke him. He stood and looked around.

"Are we going somewhere?" He looked at the small packs Miroku and Sango carried.

"Yes, we are, but you aren't. Sango, Shippou, Kirara and I are heading out to look for Ekonika. Also, we need to find more food. Some breakfast is over there. See you tonight!" Miroku waved and began walking off. Sango giggled at the expression on InuYasha's face. He looked happy (to be alone with Kagome-but that changed shortly when he remembered that she still 'hated' him), but also very confused. When she looked back, he was looking sideways at Kagome, who was looking sideways at him, both kind of sadly, but mostly conferring their confusion on their friend's actions. _Good,_ she thought. _They're beginning to talk to each other again, even if it's only through glances._

Miroku and Sango disappeared down the road, and Kagome sat where she was. Shippou ran after them, soon disappearing too. She looked around, seeing first InuYasha, then the breakfast. _Well, I don't know what they're trying to pull, but leaving me alone with InuYasha probably won't help this… it'll make us get along horrifically. _Kagome walked over to the food and began eating. She was followed by InuYasha, of course, and they ate a silent breakfast. Afterwards, Kagome walked over to the forest nearby. They'd discovered a stream in there, almost a mile from camp. As she walked over to it (the long way), InuYasha walked silently next to her, still refusing to leave her sight or leave her out of his.

Kagome's vision became blurry with tears when they were halfway to the stream. Now she cried because she was tired of crying. She couldn't stand to be at terms like this with InuYasha, even if he had confessed his love for someone else. She thought of a way to tell him what she'd seen, because, although she was angry with him, she couldn't stand to see him not know what he'd done. He wasn't _that_ thick, right? _Besides, he probably doesn't know that after you kiss someone, they expect loyalty and love…_

They approached the stream just in time; Kagome's tears spilled over. She collapsed to her knees by the edge of the stream, and splashed water into her face. It cooled her long-heated eyes, and washed away all the tears. The water was cold and comforting as she held it up to her face, letting it soak. InuYasha stood by helplessly, trying to comfort her again. He reached out and put his hand on her shoulder, which made her gasp.

"Sit." This time, it was surprised, and mostly habit. Each time he touched her, she felt pain, and anger. She kept washing her face, thinking not much of it. Soon, her eyes ceased to be warm, swollen, or red. She sighed, and looked around for something to dry her hands and face with. InuYasha offered the sleeve of his haiori, and it sent her into tears again.

_Why do I cry so easily?!_ Kagome berated herself.

InuYasha spread his arms in another attempt to comfort her. He was surprised when, this time, Kagome flung herself into his arms and hugged him. He sat back against a tree, cradling her against his chest in his lap. If she needed comfort now, he was more than happy to give it. He was happy just that she was allowing him to touch her. He'd longed for it ever since she was kidnapped, but now was probably not the time to kiss her. After a few minutes, Kagome's crying softened and she began to breathe normally, but a sob still escaped every now and then.

As Kagome clutched InuYasha's haiori, she slowly looked up and saw his face. He was looking straight ahead, trying with all his might not to look at her lest he incur her wrath.

"What's wrong?" He asked, so softly that Kagome almost missed it. She sucked in her breath, surprised, and seemingly herself again. After another minute of silent crying, she began to speak.

"InuYasha…" She said his name to test herself, seeing if it would open the flood of sorrow as it had before. Nothing happened, and she wondered if it was because she was sitting in InuYasha's lap. No pain came so she continued. "There is – a half demon I know. I was in trouble not too long ago, and he- he was coming to rescue me. When he was on his way, he suddenly went to pursue another priestess. I can't understand why he- why he did such a thing. After all we'd done together, and all the four days that we'd spent alone together and… everything." Kagome broke off and started sobbing lightly into InuYasha's chest. He hugged her tightly, but something about her told him that what she'd just said wasn't the main problem.

"What did he do to hurt you this much?" He said, playing into her game of third person. Kagome collected herself, but wrapped her arms around his neck, needing his presence to comfort her and give her the strength to talk.

"This Hanyou… well, first of all I was in Naraku's castle, chained by my hands and legs, and tired with a wound on my side that hadn't healed. I was getting used to my surroundings, and then Naraku walked in. He carried with him and orb that was crystal clear, and at first I refused to look at it, thinking it was going to harm me. Naraku left, and the orb floated over to me and in front of my eyes. I wanted to turn away, but in it there was a picture… of the half-demon… walking along a path." Kagome paused to see how InuYasha would take the fact that she'd spied on him. She felt suddenly guilty.

InuYasha was surprised, but he was so glad to just be talking with Kagome and holding her, and even if she'd spied on him and Kikyo, there was nothing that he would be ashamed of. _Nothing that I can remember, anyway._ He held Kagome closer, comfortingly. She continued; it felt like courage was coming to her from her surroundings.

"He… pulled out a bottle of jewel shards, and then put them away after inspecting them. Later, soul collectors flew from behind his friends and over to him, calling him to the priestess. He sat in the path, and his friends became angry and left without him. As he thought, a merchant with a wagon came along, and I was scared he would hurt the man, but he left him. Then, he stood and bounded into the forest after the priestess. When he came upon her… she asked if he'd considered going with her to the underworld, and he said no… he said he didn't want to go."

Kagome was remembering the scene she'd fought to forget, and it seemed to flow to her now.

"The priestess asked if it was _me_ that made him say no, and if he would go to the underworld with _me_ if I asked him to. He said I wasn't going there. She challenged that, and the Hanyou began to say if Naraku hadn't come, then… and she said 'if Naraku hadn't come then what?' Then he said her name, and she walked over to him and hugged him…then she… she – _kissed him."_ Kagome whispered the last words, and began to cry again.

InuYasha wished she wouldn't… it made him uncomfortable, and to see her so sad made it worse.

"Then… he asked her why she'd done that… and then he hugged her again… after that, he said… 'I can't take this anymore! Kikyo, I l-lo-lo-ve you." Kagome stuttered, and then started sobbing into InuYasha's haiori, her heart left out in the open, for him to read and either mend or destroy forever. After a while, when InuYasha had not responded, she looked up at his face. Her anger flared, but was shattered by her grief. He was _smiling_. That jerk was smiling!

"Is that all you're upset about?" He asked her, and then realized he'd crossed whatever line Kagome had set. She glared up at him.

"Yes, mostly that's all I'm upset about. But, since I ran into you again you've just been a big- a big jerk!" InuYasha was taken aback, but he wasn't about to let her go on being mad at him over that petty misunderstanding.

"Look, Kagome; first of all, I didn't say 'Kikyo, I love _you_, it was something different. Second, remember a few days ago, you said you hated me? Well, it felt like my heart had been torn out and brutally, torturously murdered." His smile grew and he hugged her again.

"Then- what did you say, if it wasn't 'I love you'?" Kagome finally asked, a minute later.

"I said 'I can't take this anymore, Kikyo, I love Kagome.'" Kagome gasped, stunned. She wanted to believe it, and make this whole thing one big misunderstanding. She looked into his eyes, and they smiled truthfully; there was no doubt or deceit in them at all. She was confused, and happy, and angry, and many other emotions. She squirmed out of InuYasha's lap and sat a few feet away, chin resting on her knees. She knotted her fingers together and tried to sort out her mind.

InuYasha let her go grudgingly, but he somehow knew she needed to sit by herself. Instead of doing anything, he just sat and watched her, trying to decipher what she was thinking. _If she chooses to hate me forever… I can't bear it, but I must be prepared. Please, Kagome, believe what I've told you! It's true!_ After another few minutes, Kagome raised her head from her knees and looked at him apprehensively. She had stopped crying, and was not hollow; he could tell she was far from it.

"Listen, I said 'I love Kagome'. That's all. Kikyo wanted me to come with her, but I couldn't, not with you in my life now. Kagome, trust me, ok? I'll never take back what I said."

Kagome returned her gaze to the floor in front of her, and InuYasha could tell she was still doubtful.

"I thought I loved Kikyo, in the past. Now I love- someone else." He couldn't say 'I love you', it was just too hard right now.

"I've realized that with Kikyo, it wasn't really love. Not on my end, anyway. I don't know about her. In the past, I liked Kikyo because I had been on my own for so long, and she was the one who finally accepted me, after all those years. The acceptance made me think I was in love. But now… it's so much different. I don't know what this could be besides love. It feel like- I could live forever with just this one person beside me; as if I could face anything."

InuYasha has spaced out during his explanation, and found he'd been mostly explaining to himself. He knew now that what he'd spoken was true. He watched Kagome, and when she didn't move, he sat next to her, not touching her but so close that if he moved he would. She sat still, then:

"How do I know you aren't lying?" Her eyes had a tint of hope in them.

"I promise, Kagome. I'm tired of hiding myself from you. I'll stay with you forever, if you'll let me. I want to."

"What about Kikyo?"

"I'll never go near her again… not if you don't want me to." Kagome could hear the hesitation in his voice, and laughed once, disbelieving.

"I mean it, Kagome! If you don't want me to, I'll never even look at her again!" This time there was resolve in his voice.

"How will I know you will… uphold that promise?" Kagome stared at the dirt floor in front of her. After a minute, there was no reply from InuYasha. She looked up suddenly, to find him studying her face. He leaned in swiftly and smoothly, and placed a single, soft kiss on her lips. When he pulled back a second later, Kagome was crying again. InuYasha hugged her, not knowing what else to do.

"I'm so sorry InuYasha, you probably hate me! I've been so cold to you in the past few days, I'm so sorry!" InuYasha watched Kagome carefully, accepting her apology immediately.

"Of course not, I'll be fine. I deserved a few days of punishment for going to see Kikyo." Kagome kept crying. InuYasha pulled her tighter into the hug. Kagome calmed down eventually and sat up, thinking.

"I won't make you stay away from Kikyo. However: would you please not touch her anymore?" Kagome looked up hopefully.

"Alright, but-"

"And, one more thing. Don't ever leave me!" Kagome laughed, and hugged InuYasha with such an impact that he fell over. InuYasha laughed slightly back, and sat up.

"I was going to tell you that!" He exclaimed, and hugged her. He then promptly picked her up around the middle and smiled at her. She turned herself slightly, and he picked up on the cue. He shifted to carrying her bridal style, and laughed at all that had transpired. Kagome joined in.

"Some misunderstanding, hm?" Kagome asked from his arms, her own arms around his neck.

"Yes, let's make sure there isn't another one." InuYasha laughed at his response; suddenly everything seemed so funny and light. It was as if a weight and been lifted from his shoulders, and he was free. He couldn't stop laughing or smiling, and Kagome couldn't either.

"So… what did Kikyo do after you told her?" Kagome brought up. Normally, it would have thrown him off, but today it was all natural.

"Well," He grinned, smirking, "She said she'd give me time to reconsider, then left. She looked calm, but I could tell she was fuming. When she comes, you and I will be together, no matter what she says!" InuYasha's smirk grew. Kagome pulled her face up to his and kissed him on the cheek. InuYasha growled happily. It was such an odd noise that Kagome began giggling, and InuYasha did it again. This time, he took off into the air. They broke through the canopy of the trees, and both beings felt whole; complete and ecstatic. It was as if none of the Naraku incident had happened, but they did, and would, always remember.

InuYasha landed by the stream near camp. He looked down at his 'prize' in his arms, and his triumphant, almost evil smile made Kagome somewhat scared and she started laughing. InuYasha leaned down and pressed his mouth to her stomach where her shirt had been pulled slightly up, revealing a few inches of skin. Kagome squeaked before he even did anything; she knew what was coming. He zerberted her stomach, which sent her into fits of giggles, and she squirmed. InuYasha dropped her into the stream, realizing too late what he'd done. After the splash cleared, Kagome was sitting in the stream, soaked and glaring. He whined and jumped back a step, fearing her wrath. She puffed up her cheeks and… shot a jet of water at him. It hit him square in the forehead, and Kagome laughed her head almost off. InuYasha looked at her as a mother would look at her child that'd just played in a mud puddle but was too cute to scold.

Kagome stood up, done laughing, and didn't see InuYasha on the bank. Suddenly, she heard a large splash behind her and spun around to face a wall of water. She wiped her eyes clear, now soaked, and saw InuYasha standing there, dripping wet from the knees down. He growled at her playfully and swung his claws through the water, sending it at her. Kagome ducked to the best of her ability, and then began to throw water back.

"InuYasha, you're soaked."

"Not as much as you. You were soaked from when I jumped in."

Kagome and InuYasha were laid out on a patch of grass, gazing at the sky. They argued, but knew it was a petty argument, and were just in it for the fun of it. They had continued their water fight until InuYasha noticed the sun had descended some. Now it was about two hours from sunset, and they watched the clouds roll by, content. (A/n- if you've ever seen the picture where InuYasha and Kagome are lying on their backs, one upside down to the other with InuYasha's hands behind his head and Kagome's hands clasped on her stomach--- imagine that here.)

Kagome rolled to her stomach, now looking directly at the top of InuYasha's head. He rolled to his stomach in place, so he was looking directly at Kagome. He sat up and she did the same. Both were still damp, but the afternoon sun had cured them of their dripping.

"What a day today was, huh, InuYasha? I hope there are others like it… well, the last part, anyway." Kagome moved over to his lap. She'd missed being with him like this for so long. InuYasha hugged her around her waist, still sitting. He rested his head on her shoulder and sighed.

"I'm glad to have you back, Kagome. I missed you so much." He said as he nuzzled the side of her neck. Kagome giggled, and they soon fell asleep, exhausted physically and emotionally.

Miroku and Sango returned to camp with Ekonika. It was dark, so they quietly laid out the food where it could be easily watched and looked around for InuYasha and Kagome. They found them lying out in the grass, one of InuYasha's arms behind Kagome, and she was tucked up against him. Sango brought over a blanket, and when she laid it on them, felt that their clothes were wet. She shrugged, figuring she'd ask tomorrow. Miroku, Sango, and Shippou settled down for the night, and Ekonika and Kirara set up a watch. Everyone drifted into peaceful slumber.

**NOTE: Zerbert- blowing air onto bare skin, producing a tickling sensation and a noise like a motorboat. - So cute… you all know, I'm sure. Parents did it when you were a kid… something like that. Well, I'm glad I got around to this chapter: I missed being able to write romance! Well, enjoy, I'll start chapter 16 as soon as I think of something. Oh, and I greatly dislike Kikyo. I heard she eventually dies (for real this time). Lol… I'll have to see it to believe it. Well, I won't start rambling, so please R+R! Thanks!**


	16. Thunderstorm

How Will I Know

Disclaimer: Listening to 'DNAngel' Soundtrack at the moment… Love the opening song. Anyways, I don't own InuYasha.

**Chapter 16: Thunderstorm**

Golden eyes. Two great golden eyes, way closer than they should have been, or would be expected to be. Kagome sat up suddenly, startling the owner of the eyes, who fell backwards with an irritated grunt. When Kagome stretched, InuYasha began chastising her for surprising him like that.

"Why does it matter that I woke up? How could that have scared you-" Kagome cut herself off, abruptly blushing. She suddenly realized the only reason his face would have been that close to hers -the only times it had ever come that close- was if he'd been about to kiss her. She shook off the thought, giddy, and set out to fold the blanket she had been sleeping under. InuYasha silently helped, figuring Kagome realized what he'd been about to do. He followed her to her backpack, where she set down the folded blanket and pulled out a new change of clothes; her last set of clean clothes. She sighed, pretending to be upset for no reason other than when you have to do laundry you are 'supposed' to be upset.

InuYasha watched her curiously, arms folded. Kagome turned and smiled up at him.

"I have to go change into these, be good and don't be a pervert." InuYasha nodded, then caught the last bit of the sentence.

"Hey, what are you accusing me of? I'm not a pervert!" Kagome giggled, then shushed him; Miroku and Sango were still sleeping. She stood, setting all her laundry (**all** of it) on the ground in front of her backpack. She took the clean set of clothes with her and went into the forest a little ways. When she disappeared, InuYasha shifted towards where she went, but he decided better of it, and instead kneeled by her laundry. He picked up a strange piece that had two slightly curved pieces of cloth connected by some strips. He held it up by a string and his finger bumped a clip. He found a similar one and latched them together, but still couldn't figure out where on earth it would go on a person; come to think of it, he'd never seen Kagome wear one, but whenever she took a bath or wore her swimsuit, it was on the riverbank along with her clothes, usually tucked into them.

InuYasha threw it aside and picked up another garment he'd never seen Kagome wear, but it was always there like the other one on the riverbank. It had three large holes in it, and seemed to be a head garment to him, with one hole for his head and the other two for his ears. He sniffed it once, and his eyes widened in horror. _That's not… it can't be…_ He turned bright red, matching the berries they'd had for dinner last night. That article of clothing… it had carried a scent that he'd smelled before, but he always put it aside as nothing to concern him at all. It was part of Kagome's scent that--- well, if she found him with it, she'd sit him to hell and back, probably. He shook his head clear, trying to get the scent out of his head. He hated to admit it, but he _liked _it… he shook his head more sternly, desperately trying to forget the scent again.

By the time the scent faded, Kagome was back, and InuYasha jumped up thankfully and went to her side, having stuffed the piece of cloth into the pile. He swooped as he walked up to her, and picked up the other one that confused him. Kagome suddenly stopped in her tracks, steadily turning pink. InuYasha cocked his head sideways, amused at her reaction; he suddenly doubted if this piece of cloth was as bad as or worse than the other one. Kagome stared at him, waiting.

"What's this?" InuYasha asked carefully. Kagome walked up to him and took it gently from him, her blush slightly fading.

"Just a piece of clothes; nothing much."

"I've never seen you wear it."

"Well, I don't wear it over my other clothes."

"How on earth… where does it go?" InuYasha knew he was pressing her, but he liked to watch her get mad or embarrassed, in this case the latter. Kagome threw it into the small pile with the clothes she'd just changed out of. Before she could think, she said something that made her put InuYasha's blush earlier to shame.

"Maybe I'll show you someday."

InuYasha was kneeling by the stream, having hung up a rope to dry the clothes on already. He was washing one of Kagome's shirts, and watching her. She sat across from him, also washing clothes. He'd already soaked and scrubbed his haiori, and it was hanging on the makeshift clothesline, damp, but not dripping. They were talking of nonsense, like the weather, and how spring was around the corner; Miroku and Sango's relationship, and food. Although they didn't care what they talked about, they were sure having a fun time with it all. Kagome laughed nearly every sentence, and it extended to InuYasha. He felt the strangest urge to jump across the five foot wide stream and just- kiss her, or hold her.

_If she knew what she was doing to me… I wonder what she'd do?_

InuYasha laughed as Kagome did, still pondering this.

Soon, they headed back to camp, all clothes dried or at least close enough so they wouldn't dampen other things. InuYasha's stomach snarled, having been defied breakfast for three hours into the dawn. Kagome giggled, and InuYasha's stomach quieted. Shortly, Kagome's stomach followed suit, and InuYasha chuckled. He leaned over towards Kagome and took half her pile of laundry, freeing one of her hands. He promptly picked it up, feeling the need to express himself someway. Kagome looked up at him, eyes bright with pleasure. InuYasha looked at her for a moment, then continued the cheerful talk.

When the couple returned to camp, Miroku and Sango looked up from around the fire where breakfast was being kept warm. Miroku had a grin on his face that made Kagome sure he'd been thinking something that, well, Miroku would think, finding herself and InuYasha gone in the morning after spending the night in each other's arms. Sango just looked highly curious, and Kagome knew she was in for an interrogation.

As Kagome walked over to her backpack, a slight tug on her hand made her aware that she was still holding hands with InuYasha. She blushed and dropped his hand as he realized so too. Sango giggled, and Kagome hastily put her now-clean clothes into her backpack. She walked gracefully over to the boiling water with a few cups in her hands, and InuYasha immediately recognized his favorite food. He followed Kagome, already begging.

"Oh, come on, InuYasha! Of course you'll get some, stop begging or I might have to si-" InuYasha held his breath, but Kagome had stopped just fast enough. Everyone laughed, and InuYasha relaxed, carefully sitting near Kagome, about a foot away.

"So…" Sango started. "What happened between you two yesterday?" Miroku and even Shippou grinned wickedly. Kagome turned a light shade of pink, and Miroku's smirk deepened. Kagome huffed.

"It was nothing like _that_, whatever you're thinking, you pervert. InuYasha and I just talked. We all just had some things we needed to sort out about Kikyo among other things." Sango pressed her for more information, a play-by-play documentary. Kagome told it to the best of her knowledge, and where she made a mistake, InuYasha, pretending to be indifferent (he was still around the fire because the ramen was almost done) corrected her. A cup of ramen was passed to him, keeping him happily amused. Kagome left out much of the talk, although that was about all she left out. The water fight explained the damp clothes, and Sango's curiosity was quenched. Miroku's smirk had faded; he was slightly disappointed they hadn't kissed or anything (Kagome hadn't shared that). When the atmosphere fell into silence except for InuYasha's slurping of the noodles, Ekonika walked over to the group.

"_It'll rain today. There will be a huge thunderstorm, I'm afraid. It's about noon now, so we have a few hours_." Before anyone could comment, Ekonika spoke again. "_Also, I've been around you humans, and demons, and you, InuYasha, long enough to figure a few things out that I thought you might want to know. I see potential… in relationships_." Ekonika paused to watch their astounded faces that began to blush and look around at random members of their group. "_InuYasha, I see a pairing of you with Kagome, and I no longer dislike you; you seem to have a certain charm, shall we say, with most any lady that gets to know you. Kagome is lucky that you like her, and you are lucky she likes you_." Miroku and Sango snickered as Kagome and InuYasha blushed severely, and had to fight off a sudden strong urge to grasp each other's hand. Ekonika continued gleefully.

"_Also, Miroku, Sango, you two definitely like each other and I haven't seen any two more suited for each other, except for one major flaw: You'll never get together without loyalty. Miroku, Sango values loyalty greatly. Just think on it, but not too long. Also, Shippou, not to be the romance expert, but I do have animal senses, you have a while to wait, but when you find the one you'll know. Not for about 50 years, though, I'm afraid_."

InuYasha and Kagome still fought the urge to hold hands, but they laughed as Ekonika passed out relationship advice and predictions. Ekonika looked around at all of them, somewhat sternly, although she was not far from laughing herself.

"_Another thing: when you kiss, please try to move farther away from where I am; it's YOUR private lives, not mine_." At this, everyone except Shippou and Kirara blushed and turned a deep scarlet; they stared at the floor until they realized who else was blushing. Before they could launch in to questions and criticisms of the other couple, Ekonika spoke up again. _This is the most I've ever heard her say out loud before…_ Kagome thought briefly.

"_Rain! It will thunderstorm. We need to find shelter soon; the first drizzles should be here in about an hour_." At this, everyone scoffed, except Kagome. The sky was a clear deep blue, with a few light clouds on the horizon. There wasn't even a breeze that suggested the clouds would come over. InuYasha sniffed the air.

"I don't smell any rain, Ekonika." InuYasha leaned back, having finished his ramen and thrown it out. He closed his eyes, content, and his blush fading. Everyone else nodded, and pointed out the sky was clear.

"_Why do you always have to state the obvious? I have senses, you know, that are more accurate that yours_."

"Yes, but-" Miroku was cut off as Kagome, who'd been silent, suddenly brightened.

"Barometric pressure! You can sense it!"

"Barrow-what?" InuYasha questioned, one eye open, focused on Kagome. She sighed, and launched into a short, small-worded explanation.

"Horses can sense pressure in the air. High pressures are usually thunderstorms, and I'll bet Ekonika senses one gathering not far from here. That must mean the pressure around here is decreasing?" Kagome turned to Ekonika, questioning.

"_Yes_." Ekonika blinked, surprised at how much Kagome knew. The group looked around at each other, considering.

"Alright, we should get a move on." InuYasha was the first to speak, and everyone could tell he'd changed his mind so completely because of Kagome. He'd picked up her bag and handed it to her before Sango had even stood up. Camp was broken quickly, and they set out along the road, hardly looking for a place to stay as much as walking.

An hour later, they still hadn't found anything. Ekonika became irritable and impatient. She took off running along the path, stating she would scout ahead. The group shrugged, the clouds in the distance had disappeared. They kept walking in silence, pursuing their own trains of thought. They passed under some trees, and when they came out from under them, there was a sudden chill, followed by a breeze. They walked closer together, now watching the rapidly approaching dark clouds from nowhere. As they watched, water poured out of them, creating a brilliant sheen about a mile away. The storm approached quickly, accompanied by a gale that made umbrellas impossible. The rainstorm overtook the travelers and in no time they were soaked through. The clouds seemed to slow down now, covering the earth for about a mile in front of them, and leaving behind them a sodden muggy dreary landscape. There was a slight bit of blue sky far ahead, but it was soon consumed by the aggressive clouds.

The party traveled on, stumbling and tripping not quite blindly through a muddy pathway, desperately seeking refuge. They would pause under trees or ledges until the storm forced them to seek out more adequate shelter. By the time Ekonika ran up to them (soaking wet but otherwise unaffected by the storm) they were covered in mud all along their limbs and had it splashed sufficiently across their faces. InuYasha was holding Kagome around the waist, battling the storm for her, and Miroku was doing the same for Sango. Shippou and Kirara were hiding out on InuYasha and Kagome, just hanging on. They looked up at Ekonika, with only a slight amount of mud on the bottoms of her feet, and waited for some hint.

"_Found somewhere. Follow me_." She turned to leave, and InuYasha tripped into the mud, taking Kagome down with him on accident. Their forearms were drenched in a fresh coating of mud, and they stood up shakily again, the wind whipping their faces. "_On second thought_…" Ekonika transformed. "_You better ride me. I can get you all there faster_."

Kagome climbed up onto Ekonika's back, followed by InuYasha, Sango, then Miroku. They all held on with their legs, and could hardly tell when Ekonika started moving. Her mane was whipping across Kagome's face and she turned to bury her head in InuYasha's haiori. She sighed as the little warmth it still held covered her face, and a strange calm came over her.

Ekonika explained that the cave she'd found had a small opening, barely big enough for her to fit through in pony form.

"_Also, I'm going to leave you all in the cave throughout the duration of this storm. As long as it exists I should be under it. I need to train._" Everyone seemed doubtful of how Ekonika could 'train' in a thunderstorm, but that moment was preoccupied by a blinding flash and a magnificent peal of thunder not long after. Ekonika doubled her speed and soon came to a gradual halt at a small hole in the ground. Everyone clambered awkwardly off her back, mud weighing them down. They entered the cavern one by one, and Kagome was the first to explore.

There was a large dead tree inside that looked like Ekonika had dragged it in before the rain had come. There were two pools of water, both about as big as any public swimming pool, and looked about as deep, too. Kagome bent down to touch the water in one, and it was pleasantly warm, like a bath. As the temperature decreased slightly and the cave darkened due to the storm, Kagome lit a lantern and put it on a flat-topped stalagmite on the edge of both pools. She looked around the now light-filled cavern, and was worried bout the entrance; it seemed to be the only one. There was no other way out, and she voiced this concern to the group.

A muddy figure squatted and shook, flinging wet and dry mud around it in a small radius. When it stood, Kagome recognized InuYasha, then identified the other figures slowly, for they were all covered in mud from head to foot. InuYasha pulled out Tetsusaiga and rolled it around, stretching and showing off.

"If we need a back door I can make one. I would think we should keep this roof over our heads at the moment, though." He sheathed Tetsusaiga in a practiced motion, and Kagome felt at ease once again. She walked over to the hot spring on the left and examined a formation that created a small room (two rock walls, the boundary of the cave on one side, and the water on the other) that came up to her neck, so she could see over it if she changed. An idea occurred to her: pool, covered in mud, changing room, wall 15 feet high (although climbable) in between both pools… they could bathe here and get all the uncomfortable mud off! She presented her idea to Sango first, and they agreed it was good.

Kagome swam through the warm water, carefully shifting it aside with her cupped hands. It was five feet deep in this section, so she could stand if she so chose. The mud was still somewhat caked, but she was thinking.

_InuYasha better not try to spy on me. His face looked pretty convinced though. _She giggled and proceeded with another lap while Sango was standing in an area that covered her vital regions and scrubbing the mud off. It sunk neatly to the bottom and pooled in a corner that was lowest, about six feet and in the far back. The girls were thankful for this, because mud in between their toes just made them shiver in disgust for some reason.

When they had told the boys of their idea, they began a bold and rather frightful display accusing the boys of being perverts and threatening them to within an inch of their lives if they spied. InuYasha and Miroku had stood there, dumbstruck and convinced that the punishment for spying would be worse than death. With this, Kagome and Sango proceeded to the 'changing room' and took off their muddy garments. They then stood behind the wall, glaring at InuYasha and Miroku. Shippou joined them, and then ran off and canon-balled into the water as soon as the boys had looked at each other, shrugged, then turned their backs. Kagome and Sango had waited till they disappeared, however, before quickly sliding into the water, where they'd both swum a few laps and played with Shippou. Kagome continued the peaceful, repetitive motion even though Sango had decided to scrub.

On the other side of the wall, Miroku and InuYasha stood, a little shaken, but quickly recovering. They shed their clothes and jumped into the water with loud splashes. They began to throw water around, both unwilling to start bathing, then finally ducked under the water. Miroku quickly removed the mud, and InuYasha swam around, doggy paddling. He climbed out of the water and stood on all fours on a ledge of the wall that was between the two pools. He shook off then dove in. Miroku noticed the ledge, and Miroku-like thoughts began running through his mind. It was just high enough that if you stood on it you could see over it. Then, the women's faces appeared in his mind, glaring at him and sending a chill down his spine. He sighed hopelessly, then lay across an underwater ledge, resting his head on the side. There he fell into a peaceful slumber, which InuYasha hardly paid attention to.

Sango found that the cave wall contained a ledge over the deep end, and she practiced diving and jumping in, now thoroughly clean. Kagome stood, cleansing herself, and Shippou swam around her, having turned himself into a fish. He'd been going for koi, but he looked more like a comet goldfish crossed with a trout. Also, he had a bow on his head, which made him look like a rather cute large fish. Kagome and Sango both headed out of the water. Although they accepted Shippou when they were bathing, they were uneasy with him being underwater so completely. Kagome stood on the wall in between the pools, and happened to turn and look over it. She gasped, and then heard a 'pop' behind her as Shippou transformed back. She glanced at Shippou and Sango for a moment, and they were talking to each other, so she looked back out of spur-of-the-moment.

InuYasha was standing in the middle of the pool, facing away from her. The water came up to the bottom of his back, barely concealing his buttocks. Kagome held her breath as he paused in bringing up the handful of water he had. After his ears flicked around once, he continued bringing the water up to splash on his face and cleanse it. The water caught in droplets in his hair, and he shook them away, the reflection from the lantern in each droplet creating a shimmering halo about him for a moment. She suddenly noticed Miroku lying on his back at the edge. She hadn't seen him before; she'd been taken away by InuYasha's muscular back. She turned her gaze back to InuYasha. He'd turned slightly, so she could see the corner of his eye. She froze, remembering that motion caught attention.

InuYasha lowered himself into the water and rose again, scrubbing the last layer of mud off. Kagome began to sigh in awe, and caught herself after the slightest sound left her mouth. The water rippled out from InuYasha, and, although he paused, his ears flicked around once again. Kagome silenced her breath, breathing slow and steady. InuYasha sunk down a few inches into the water, then, to Kagome's horror, swiveled his head in her direction. She caught a glimpse of his face before jumping backwards off the wall, letting out a frightened squeak.

Sango and Shippou looked over.

"Kagome, if you're going to jump in you should use the rock over there." Shippou stated helpfully. Sango watched her for a second, making sure she was all right. Kagome blushed a little, and swam over to the 'diving board'. As she jumped in, she thought of InuYasha's face. Had he seen her? He'd looked surprised and – she thought she saw a grin. Why would he have smiled? Did she flatter him that she spied on him? She reached to her face to feel if it was flushed, and her fingers brushed some mud. _I forgot to wash my face!_ She set to work.

InuYasha stood, staring at the point on top of the wall where he'd just seen Kagome's eyes disappear. _And she was telling me not to spy._ He continued scrubbing all the mud off, then climbed up to the ledge on this side of the wall. He shook most of the moisture off and lay down on his stomach, letting the rest of the water drip off onto the rock. He smiled to himself as he closed his eyes. _If she tries to pull that again, I'll feel her coming through the rock, or hear her at least._

Kagome sighed and sunk further into the water. She'd scrubbed all the mud off, and now she couldn't decide if she'd risk asking InuYasha if he'd seen her. Sango and Shippou had gotten out of the water and went back to light the fire. The air in the cave was becoming rather chilly. _I won't ask him. I won't admit that I spied, after I made so much fuss over him not spying on me. But… I haven't heard anything over there; he's probably not even there anymore. I know Miroku left; I can hear him talking with Sango. I wonder if he's ok? I should check… and if I see him at all, I'll immediately duck and I won't even look. I'll just finish swimming then leave. Ok… _Kagome climbed up the rock and stood slowly. _Here goes…_

InuYasha felt the rock vibrate. He sat up silently and rubbed his eyes; he'd been dozing. _Well, then, this'll be fun._

Kagome took a deep breath and lifted her head slowly.

"Hey, Kagome." InuYasha was watching her, arms folded on top of the wall, his head resting on them. He smirked silently, as if holding himself back from saying some comment that would reacquaint him with floor.

Needless to say, Kagome was surprised. However, it was quickly replaced by anger. She scooted closer to the cliff, concealing everything but her face.

"InuYasha! You pervert!"

"What? YOU are the one who just climbed this wall to spy on me!"

"I was just checking to see if you were ok! I heard Miroku over by the campfire talking with Shippou and Sango! I was NOT spying! If I saw you I would have immediately ducked away and gone back to swimming!"

"How come you didn't, then?"

"Because you're right here! You would see me!"

"I don't get why being without clothes is such a big issue to you! I mean, when you were a kid in summer didn't you run around naked?!"

"Yeah… but that was different!"

"Not by much!"

By now, InuYasha was standing, arms folded, occasionally gesturing for emphasis. Kagome was yelling back at him, pressed against the wall so he couldn't see her. Her hands were locked over the top of the wall so she wouldn't fall.

Miroku and Sango sat silently, listening to the distorted echoes. They sighed, and tried to ignore it. InuYasha and Kagome were fighting again; InuYasha had probably spied on her… at least from the sounds of it. They heard a few words clearly: 'pervert', 'spy', 'Miroku', 'immediately', 'you're', 'without clothes', 'naked', and others drifted to them, and upon Miroku's face grew a very familiar and perverted grin. Sango dropped an end of Hiraikotsu on his head, and he sighed and ignored the rest, which abruptly stopped. Shippou jumped up, concerned, then: 'SIT Boy!' He sighed, and sat down again.

As InuYasha continued yelling, he became more and more overwhelmed by Kagome. She kept leaning closer to him to shout words at his poor ears, and he didn't care. He shouted back, letting a different part of his brain consider the words and how he responded. Suddenly, when their faces were inches apart, he leaned in without thinking.

Kagome was taken aback, he could tell. He suddenly felt her return the kiss and wrap her arms around his neck. He in turn wrapped his arms around her bare back, then she pulled away suddenly, their contact with bare skin reminding her of her current state. InuYasha opened his eyes and she was blushing furiously, standing away from the wall. He could see her, and thought of averting his gaze. He kept watching her face, though, and for a second it was overrun with embarrassment, anger, and something else, maybe adoration. He could tell she wanted to kiss him again, but she backed up another step.

"I'm naked!" She whispered. "Don't do that when I'm _naked!"_ InuYasha took a deep breath, knowing what was coming next. "Si-" the rock beneath her foot crumbled and Kagome fell backwards into the water. He forgot her obsession with clothes and things and leapt over the wall in a swift motion, diving into the water. It wasn't that deep, and he brought Kagome up bridal style. He stood in the water and it came up to his neck. Fortunately, it covered Kagome as well, because he'd stirred up the water and it was murky. Kagome coughed out some water and opened her eyes.

"SIT Boy!" InuYasha shoved Kagome out into the water a moment before he fell to the bottom of the pool. Kagome tread water in place, surprised. She was too shocked to be angry or embarrassed. When InuYasha surfaced, she stirred up some more mud with her foot. He strode over to her through the water.

"What's the big idea?! I just saved you from drowning!"

"The water isn't that deep." Kagome said levelly. InuYasha lowered his voice to regular volume as well.

"Well… I was worried… you fell backwards and… I thought you'd be too surprised for a while to swim." Kagome thought for a bit.

"Well, what do we do now?" They were standing in the middle of the pool, and if they moved towards the edges, the water wouldn't cover them anymore.

(New fun one)

InuYasha moved towards Kagome and put his hand on her shoulder, and she stared at him, horrified. InuYasha chuckled and moved around to her side, facing the opposite direction and with his hand still on her shoulder. Kagome considered sitting him again, but she knew he would take her down with him. She felt InuYasha's foot brush against hers as he spun her to face him: she vaguely noticed the water was clearing and stirred it, but InuYasha's feet were in the way. InuYasha placed his hand under her chin, and lifted her face so she looked in his eyes.

"Are you sure I shouldn't kiss you when you're naked?" Kagome gulped, and vaguely shook her head. InuYasha grinned and pressed his lips to hers, leaning over to keep their bodies from touching. Kagome's hands found his chest underwater, and leaned into the kiss. As it deepened, InuYasha felt his chest brush against Kagome's, and she felt it too. They pulled apart awkwardly. Kagome looked down, and the water had cleared entirely. InuYasha noticed it too.

"Well, I'll be going now, since the water's cleared there's nothing to conceal anymore." He smirked. Kagome watched him leave, with his back to her, and when he got out of the water she finally blushed and looked away. _Only girls are supposed to walk sexy!_ She thought, pretending to be furious at herself and InuYasha. Deep down, though, she was smiling up a storm. She walked up to the changing room, then dried off, donning her clothes. She saw InuYasha head to the campfire already clothed, and he glanced over at her and grinned.

"Sit boy." Kagome spoke calmly and easily. She passed InuYasha as he laid on the floor of the cave.

(Original un-fun one)

InuYasha didn't see this dilemma, and so he turned and leapt out of the water, back to his side of the wall. Kagome turned away until she heard the splash on the other side. Now she felt embarrassed, and could feel her face burning. She walked over to the makeshift changing room and dressed herself.

Later that night, the group was sitting around a blazing fire that the high ceiling made possible. Kagome and InuYasha were taking turns ignoring each other, but everyone's mood was light. Soon, Shippou dozed off. Sango fell asleep, and was soon joined by Miroku. The storm had rolled over; now it rained, but there was no lightning or winds. Kagome sat by the fire, staring into the flames. She'd decided to lock up everything that'd happened to her and never, ever remember it. Unless, maybe… someday, when she and InuYasha… maybe she'd marry him… She locked that thought up too.

InuYasha sat across the fire from her with Shippou curled up in his lap. He'd protested to the kitsune's presence, but Kagome could tell it was only half-hearted. He leaned back against the wall as she watched. He turned his piercing golden eyes on her, and she found herself trapped in his gaze. He studied her with a look that clearly said he was still angry. She returned one of her own, and laid back on her sleeping bag in a huff._ Fine, if he's going to be that way… I'll just forget it. I won't fall asleep angry at him. He did look kind of cute, with Shippou in his lap…and, I suppose… this chapter's too long already, so I'll just –YAWN- go to sleep…_ And so she did.

**She didn't really think the chapter thing, It was just me expressing myself. I thought this chapter would be short, but, after I got over the writer's block, inspiration hit me like a cold, wet T-Shirt dropped from a third-floor balcony in 60-mph winds. I've been reading other fan fictions and improving my writing style also, so there. Also, anyone know where I could research things about Japan? I need to know some history and landscapes, so I'll be more accurate in my writing. Thank You, **

**Ekonika**


	17. Kikyo

How Will I Know

Disclaimer: Aye. Uh-huh. Yeah. Ok. Alright. Please? Pretty please? Alright! Fine. Whatever, but- click Hmph… baka. (not really, Rumiko! -) Well, that was the owner of InuYasha. They say I still don't own any rights to it yet, and the future's looking bleak. (Also, I don't really have her phone #, if I did, I'd share--- or maybe sell it. hehe…)

**Chapter 17: Kikyo**

She groaned and tried to sit up. Something blocked her, and she turned to see what it was. _An arm?!_ The girl looked to the base of the arm and saw Miroku's face. She liked him, she really did, but- well, his arm was a bit -high- on her stomach. She sat up sharply, waking him. When her head cleared, she saw InuYasha sitting on one side of the fire's ashes with Shippou in his lap. Kagome was on the other side, and both had troubled expressions on their sleeping faces. Miroku sighed next to her, now sitting, also realizing InuYasha and Kagome's distance from each other. He hoped they wouldn't be cold to each other for much longer.

InuYasha woke up and upon seeing Kagome's distance and bothered expression in her sleep, he remembered they were 'fighting'. He picked up Shippou by the tail, waking him, and set him down gently on the floor, giving him time to gain his footing. He stood and walked over to Kagome. He nudged her with his foot, waking her, then he began packing up camp, which took a total of three minutes. Soon, everyone was ready to go, and InuYasha led the way through the cave door.

As they stepped outside, Kagome gasped. The landscape sparkled with fresh dew from the rain and the newly risen sun. There were a few dark clouds on the horizon, but they were receding. The morning sky was dotted with light, high white clouds, signaling good weather. The air was crisp and cool, and smelled like fresh rain. She breathed in deeply, and it seemed everything was at peace. Even when she looked at InuYasha, the pureness didn't fade. She could now tell that they just weren't going to speak to each other for a while, pretending to be upset until later tonight, probably. With this scenery, she could stand that, though. She took another deep breath and was interrupted when Sango paused and called back to her.

"Kagome! We're going!"

"Hey, wait for me!" Kagome jogged after them to catch up.

It was midday; most of the dew had dried, and InuYasha and Kagome still weren't speaking to each other. A priestess stood near a shallow pool of water, no bigger than a puddle. She turned to a dragon-like creature amongst the few that circled her. _Go now, and bring InuYasha back with you._ She watched the creature depart, and smiled. _Now that he's arguing with that girl, he should come with me. I need to see if he'll accept my offer._

Kagome stretched, and her backpack threw her off balance. She stumbled backwards, and was caught by a red blur just before she hit the ground. InuYasha stood her up and held onto her, suddenly tensing. Kagome looked up at him, confused. His unease soon got to her, but she found the source. A soul collector drifted into view, and began circling InuYasha. He looked after it, then turned questioningly to Kagome. She nodded as he did, and Kagome dropped off her backpack with Sango.

"I have to go with InuYasha, I'll be back soon, don't worry." Kagome assured Sango and Shippou as she climbed onto InuYasha's back. He began bounding into the forest, after the soul collector. In no time, they were at the clearing Kikyo had chosen this time to meet in. She was standing there, and as soon as she saw Kagome climb off InuYasha's back, her face contorted, but by the time InuYasha and Kagome looked towards her she had composed herself.

"So you've brought the girl." Kikyo said, with obvious displeasure. Kagome moved forward a step to defend her self when InuYasha put his arm out to quiet her, staring straight ahead at Kikyo.

"Yes, Kikyo. I've brought Kagome. If you have a problem with that, then I'll just be going now." He shifted his weight back, backing up his words. Kikyo resigned herself.

"Alright, she's fine. Now tell me, have you decided yet?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"I won't go with you."

"Shame. It's because of her, isn't it?"

"Yes. She's shown me my life has purpose."

As InuYasha continued to dissuade Kikyo, Kagome stood slightly behind him, watching and feeling insignificant. She continued to watch, beginning to feel like she was intruding on a private conversation. _Is Kikyo trying to make me feel like this?_

"She's given your life purpose?"

"Yes."

"So you won't come, absolutely?"

"No, I will NOT go. I will stay with Kagome, because I want to. Is that all you've summoned me for?"

"… No. I want to know about this girl, Kagome, from your point of view."

Kagome felt more and more uncomfortable, and InuYasha seemed to pick up on this although he never looked away from Kikyo. He reached towards Kagome and grasped her hand comfortingly. It was a small gesture, but it made Kagome feel as if she was necessary, and she began to calm down.

"Well, ask away."

"What do you plan for her in your future?" InuYasha was thrown off, and a slight blush crept up his face until he composed himself again.

"I don't know. Whatever happens."

"I see… what does she mean to you?"

"She's… more than she knows, I'm sure. Kagome means-" He stopped suddenly, as if choking. "Means-" He tried again. "Everything." He finally finished, and Kagome could tell it wasn't what he was going to say.

"You've been turned soft and kind by this girl." Kikyo studied the two of them standing hand in hand. InuYasha shifted slightly more in front of Kagome, almost in a protective stance. As Kikyo remained silent, InuYasha felt the need to fill the silence. He also felt a sudden impulse to leave.

"Kikyo, you can't ever take Kagome's place. She didn't take yours, it just diminished. If that's all, she and I'll be off now." He paused, waiting for a response. Kikyo nodded thoughtfully, and InuYasha left, as tense as Kagome. After they had put a good distance between themselves and Kikyo, they began to relax.

Just before they got back to the meeting place (there was a line of trees separating them from seeing it) InuYasha pulled Kagome around to face him as he stopped. She looked at him, worried.

"Kagome. We need to talk." InuYasha sat at the base of a wide tree; Kagome sat next to him against the trunk. InuYasha sighed, bewildered. Kagome sat, waiting.

"Thank you for bringing me." Kagome said as InuYasha remained silent.

"Yeah, remember, you can't leave me." InuYasha looked up at her from where his chin rested on his arm. She thought she saw the corner of his mouth curve upward, but it seemed like an illusion. "Aren't you wondering about earlier?"

"Hm? Earlier when?"

"When we were talking to Kikyo. Don't tell me you weren't curious to hear what I was going to say?"

"Um… really I just wanted to leave. What you were going to say about what?"

"When Kikyo asked me what you meant to me." InuYasha grumbled, clearly annoyed.

"Oh yeah… what _do_ I mean to you?" Kagome remembered.

"Feh. You first."

"Hey, you're the one that brought it up."

"So tell me what I mean to you, Kagome." InuYasha peered up at her, his eyes sparkling with curiosity. Kagome's breath was taken away.

"You… mean… I don't know. I've never really thought before. Give me some ideas."

"Fine then, I'll go first. Kagome, you mean more to me than I can explain."

"That's not ideas. And if that's how you're going to be, then here goes: You don't know how much you mean to me but I bet it's more than I mean to you." InuYasha sat still, his gaze affixed on the floor. Kagome looked over at him, confused. He looked up, his eyes gleaming, a smile upon his face.

"Never." Kagome was shocked by his expression; it almost frightened her. She comprehended his speech, then leaned back against the tree, smiling. InuYasha returned his gaze to the floor, preoccupied once again. A distressed expression crossed his face: he began thinking of Kikyo and Kagome and the 'fight' the two were going through. Kagome knelt by him and put her arm around his shoulder in a comforting manner. InuYasha warmed up to her, relaxing. After five minutes, Kagome stood.

"Shouldn't we go back now?"

"Yeah… let's go."

The day had passed uneventfully ever since InuYasha and Kagome returned. Ekonika had arrived, her coat slightly singed, but otherwise fine. She'd arrived unceremoniously, just sort of walked up, not noticed by InuYasha or any of the demons. The pony Ekonika walked silently with the group, asking no questions and not being questioned.

Soon, it was night. Everyone settled down in a small hut and laid out their sleeping mats. InuYasha and Kagome remained quiet the rest of the day after briefly explaining the Kikyo thing. They were lost in their own thoughts, and were rarely occupied by anything else. Kagome drifted off into a restless sleep, and soon everyone else followed, except their rests were more out-cold-ish. InuYasha sat at the base of a tree within five feet of Kagome, and watched her drift off to sleep. As soon as her eyes had been closed maybe an hour or two, InuYasha stood and walked out of the hut, making no noise, but pausing when he stepped on a twig that set of a very loud and inconsiderate 'snap' in his opinion. After swiveling his ears around for a minute, he continued walking, a soul collector swirling around him.

Kagome opened her eyes. She thought she heard something… _SNAP!_ … She stayed still, wondering what on earth it could be. After a minute of listening for more sounds, she heard the faint whistle of a soul collector, and brought her head up so quickly that she was dizzy for a moment. In that moment, she saw InuYasha's haiori and his silver hair, glistening from the last quarter moonlight, vanish behind the doorway, and the soul collector turn and move ahead of him to lead the way.

She stood, first angry, then her curiosity weighed out over the growing feeling of wanting to sit him thirty feet into the ground. She followed the faint glow of the soul collector that led her and InuYasha on through the trees. She was careful to not make a sound unless InuYasha would hear, and she didn't know if he'd be angry, embarrassed, sad, or all combined. After what seemed an hour but was probably only fifteen minutes, Kagome came to the clearing. She nearly walked right out into it, but ducked behind a tree and peered around it.

InuYasha was facing Kikyo, and Kagome couldn't see his face; he was facing away from her. Kikyo, if she so chose, could probably look right over InuYasha's shoulder and see Kagome, but she didn't seem to notice Kagome at all. InuYasha was standing opposite Kikyo, at least thirty feet away from her. Four soul collectors swam through the air around Kikyo, occasionally drifting into the forest and returning. A mist filled the surrounding area. InuYasha was the first to speak.

"Kikyo." It was almost bitter, but had a certain softness to it that was barely detectable.

"Now I ask you again, without _her_ influence, will you come with me?" There was a pause, where Kagome held her breath.

"No."

"So, you're firm in your decision? You are breaking away from me and everything we could have?" Kagome could tell Kikyo was wording her speech so it seemed InuYasha was being traitorous. _InuYasha! See through her tricks!_ Kagome pleaded in her mind.

"No, Kikyo, I… I don't know. Kikyo, you're just a friend to me now. I thought I loved you back then. It was just- after I'd been on my own so long, you finally accepted me. That made me think I was in love, but now it's different between me and Kagome. So much different! I wish you could just understand! I didn't love you, Kikyo! If with you it was a flower, then with Kagome it's- I don't know, a meadow-full! Just so much more…" Kikyo glared, clearly upset and angry. She began to move towards InuYasha, an eerie calmness settling over her face to be replaced by a complacent smile. She walked as if she were going to kiss InuYasha and make him forget, or see some false truth. InuYasha stood still, seemingly paralyzed. When Kikyo came close enough that she could touch him, InuYasha whispered a word.

"_Kagome_…" Kagome wondered for a second if InuYasha knew she was there. He took a step back toward her, and another, never taking his eyes off Kikyo. "I made a promise to Kagome. I won't touch you." Kikyo stopped and InuYasha took a last step back, now only ten feet from Kagome.

"What about the promise you made to me? When you promised to become human with the sacred jewel and I would bring it to you, and we would be together always."

"Kikyo, it was fifty years ago, and you broke your end of the promise. Maybe I would have kept my end otherwise. Now, however: the one I love is Kagome. I won't tolerate you trying to turn me away from her! If I have to, I'll-" InuYasha hesitated for an instant, "I'll put you to rest myself, since you obviously can't be at peace. Leave Kagome and me alone!" InuYasha swiped his hand across the air between himself and Kikyo, as if cutting all invisible strings, with a certain distinct finality. Kikyo's face became grief-stricken, and InuYasha could tell he'd finally hurt her with his words. Her emotions of sorrow soon evolved into a resolve.

"I'll leave, then, if you really love _that girl_. I'll bear no grudge against you, but she isn't so lucky. I will leave you alone with your _beloved_," she spat the word distastefully, "and if you should ever change your mind, know that I shall not accept you even if you beg and grovel upon your stomach. I will retire to some village that needs my help, so don't go looking for me either. I don't believe you would have the heart to torture a living dead with some love still in their heart for you by bringing the one you 'love' to gloat and scorn. (A/n- basically, Kikyo's saying 'Don't mess with me by being all lovey-dovey with that girl in front of me.') Now is the last chance I'll give you, and realize this: I'll never be with you again if you choose her, so who is it?"

"Kagome. And, Kikyo, leave. Now. This is also the last time I'm asking you."

Kagome gasped as a soul collector drifted into the forest right next to her. It turned and looked straight at her, then returned to Kikyo, hovering in front of her.

"InuYasha, I will leave, but you and I are no more. I will do you a favor, though," Kikyo grinned, somewhat humorously, "You have company." With that, Kikyo turned and disappeared into the forest. InuYasha watched her go, then comprehended her words.

He spun around to find his 'company' when Kagome, realizing herself caught, stepped out from behind the tree. InuYasha was turned away from her, but he sniffed the air and spun, his eyes wide with astonishment.

"Please, don't be upset, InuYasha. I didn't mean to spy, I was curious of where you were going, and I was worried about you." Her eyes filled with tears of guilt, and InuYasha stood, seemingly frozen. His mind reeled, trying to cope with all the things he wanted to do now; hug her and tell her it was fine; yell at her for following him; turn his back, ashamed of her; kiss her and never stop; pretend it never happened; ask her what she saw; talk with her and get this sorted out; and many other things. His brain seemed to get crammed, and passed off the responsibility to a different section of InuYasha's brain: instinct. Pure instinct, partially demon, partially dog, and partially human.

Kagome watched him stand there as a deer caught in headlights. He spun all the way to face her suddenly, and a flash of red gleamed across his eyes. Kagome doubted it for a moment, then it happened again, this time leaving his eyes with a certain shade of red. InuYasha began to growl, and she realized it was meant to be comforting. He moved swiftly towards her, and when she gasped, scared, he stopped, confused. She relaxed, and tried to see from what she imagined his instincts to be like.

_Okay, I'm panicking, and scared, and crying, so he's--- trying to comfort me. I shouldn't be scared of him, it's confusing him._ Kagome slowly calmed herself down and InuYasha walked towards her again, this time slowly and somewhat cautiously. She remained calm, and soon InuYasha was right in front of her. He reached out and wrapped his arms around her in such a powerful, smooth, pacifying, and loving mien that Kagome was immediately calmed. His growling lessened, then stopped, and Kagome could tell he was reverting back to his normal half-demon state. His brain began ticking again and he spoke, to comfort her in a more human way. His words were soft and sincere.

"It's all right, Kagome. Kikyo won't threaten you, or us, again." Kagome slowly lifted her arms and placed them in a cautious hug around InuYasha. She suddenly was hugging him truly, holding him for her sake to stay standing and to channel her love. InuYasha returned her vigor, and rested his head upon hers to encompass her in his protection.

"Kagome… I'll protect you, until the very last day, I swear I will…" Kagome's tears spilled over her eyelids in joy.

"InuYasha, I lo-" Kagome lost the courage, "I'm so proud of you, just- I'm so happy. Thank you. Thank you for keeping your promise about not touching her. But- why did you go without me?" InuYasha chuckled.

"Kikyo thought you had spelled me or something. She wanted to talk to me without you around. I also wanted to protect you. I thought she would attack you; you probably saw how bitter she was towards you."

"I saw the whole thing. But I don't see how she could think I was controlling you. I don't even know how to do any spells, I can just fire arrows, and I don't know any spells besides that purifying one."

"You don't know how to control me? But you're doing it now. Every time I get near you, it happens. I have to fight the urge to run over to you and pick you up and kiss you." Kagome stood still, surprised at not just the information, but that InuYasha was sharing with her.

"Why… do you fight it? You don't have to."

"But, Miroku, and Sango, and Shippou…"

"Aww, that's cute!" Kagome exclaimed, reaching towards his ears and scratching behind them. "What a shy puppy you are!"

"Stop treating me like a dog! And I'm not shy…" InuYasha said, brushing away her hands.

"Don't worry; there are worse things that shy, like… perverted. I'll try to stop being so 'controlling'." Kagome giggled. InuYasha laughed with her. Then, because he was still holding her around her waist, he nipped at her hair, catching a tuft and playing like a dog with it. Kagome pulled back and laughed.

"Lay down, puppy!" She commanded, in a fit of laughter. InuYasha abided, and Kagome decided to try roll over. He followed that too. "Si- uh, I mean put your rear on the ground!?" InuYasha sat, and began scratching his ear with his hind foot in what would be an awkward position for most anyone. She laughed again. "I really need to work on not being so controlling, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Shake." InuYasha held his hand up to her, and she pulled him to his feet.

"Now it's my turn." Kagome's breath caught in exhilaration.

"What, then?" She asked.

"You must listen to me, alright? Besides, I'm supposed to be dominant."

"Dominant?!"

"Hey, I'm half-DOG demon. Get over it."

"Fine, what?" Kagome surprised herself with her consent, but to InuYasha it was natural. He hesitated an instant, nervous, then:

"Kiss me."

"Alright."

Kagome seductively stepped up to InuYasha, toying with him. She held her hands behind her back until she was right in front of him. Then, she slowly and delicately lifted her hands and placed them on InuYasha's shoulders. She pushed herself up towards his face slowly, him being that much taller than her, and paused, smiling as if she were playing innocent. InuYasha, at this point, was very much enjoying Kagome's 'show', playing like she was in charge. He would show her…

Kagome was suddenly being smothered with affection in a way that can only be described as excessive. InuYasha had pulled her to him, and now had one hand on the back of her head, the other on the small of Kagome's back. His lips pressed into hers, seductive yet so powerful, and Kagome was quickly overcome. He pressed his lips against hers again after taking a quick break to breathe, and Kagome nearly fainted from lack of oxygen. His lips suckled her tenderly, and she exhaled through her nose, her breath passing delightfully over his delicate sense of smell. InuYasha was enjoying himself; he'd very clearly proved he was dominant now. She wouldn't play any more 'games' with him. He was tired of games, he wanted this; and so much more. He knew this was just the beginning, but he was so enshrouded in his feelings and Kagome right now that it felt like there was no beginning, or end.

By the time he finally stopped kissing her, both were about to pass out, and they wished they would have kept kissing until one or both did so. However, it wasn't the best idea to pass out in the middle of the woods at night, with only a little moonlight to go by. InuYasha rested his head on Kagome's shoulder, his lips pressed against her neck, (but nothing more) and she was sighing into his hair. How he'd wished for this! Now that it was finally real, he couldn't believe it. He sighed in fulfillment for the third time in the past few minutes- or was it hours? -and lifted his head.

"Kagome… let's go back."

**I really lost my muse on this chapter--- my inspiration- it's missing. Reviews would help, please! I'm very insecure about my writing, and I need a second opinion, and a third, and fourth and… well, you get the point. PLEASE! Also, I felt rather squishy when writing this chapter- the kiss near the end wasn't at all in the original plan, tell me if you're glad I threw that in there. Oh, and it's Halloween today. I gotta lotta candy. No twizzlers though. I said 'drat' then I ate a Crunch Bar and some Skittles. **


	18. Demon Within

How Will I Know

Disclaimer::gasp:: I don't own InuYasha. Go figure.

**Chapter 18: Demon Within**

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She was in a great mood for some reason, but she couldn't remember… She rolled over to get up, but she was firmly encompassed in an embrace. When she realized this, she remembered, and InuYasha woke up. He backed away quickly, then looked at the ground, a faint pink on his face, or maybe it was just the sunrise coming in through the window. She also noticed a bit of regret. What had he regretted? Leaving so quickly, or being that close in the first place?

Kagome sat up and stretched, and she looked across the hut she and InuYasha had returned to. Sango and Miroku were laying in each others arms again, and as she watched, they woke up together slowly. Miroku smiled at Sango, who smiled back, and he placed a soft kiss straight on her lips. When he pulled away, they remained in the embrace, seemingly lost in each other's eyes. Kagome feared InuYasha would say something to disturb them, but he remained silent. She glanced over at him, and he watched the couple with a strange expression that seemed to be surprised and calculating. When Sango sat up and noticed her friends watching her, she turned a deep crimson, a shade that was even visible through the red hues of sunrise that were being cast throughout the hut. InuYasha smiled and turned away as Miroku laughed. Kagome clasped her hands together and squealed her delight. Sango turned a deeper shade, and Miroku wrapped his arms around her middle. She smiled up at him, the blush leaving.

Shippou and Kirara awoke, and Ekonika's head appeared through the window.

"How's everyone?" Ekonika said cheerfully in a tone that revealed she knew everything that'd happened. Sango didn't blush again, she just looked at Ekonika.

"We're fine." Miroku said, and everyone nodded.

"More than fine, I'd say." Shippou added, watching Miroku and Sango; they were still hugging. Miroku helped Sango to her feet, and she set out to cleaning up the hut and rolling her bed-mat. Kagome soon helped, and when she met Sango's gaze, she smiled at her teasingly. Sango just smiled back, seemingly unable to blush anymore and off in dreamland somewhere. Kagome knew that feeling… she smiled to herself, and it was Sango's turn to smirk. She looked at Kagome pointedly, then glanced to InuYasha (who was rolling up him mat) and back. Kagome blushed, which served to widen Sango's smile. They both looked at each other and burst into giggles. InuYasha and Miroku looked at them quizzically before turning to each other, shrugging, and getting back to work.

When everything was ready to be dispersed throughout the group for that days travel, Miroku came up behind Sango and kissed her cheek. She laughed, then Miroku turned to the group.

"InuYasha, Sango and I would like to go off and take a break for a few days." He dropped his arms to his sides and looked at Kagome, who had a shocked and knowing-expression on her face. "No… nothing like that, Kagome! I thought I was the perverted one!" He held his hands up in feigned surrender, grinning superficially. Kagome blushed away the thought, but still glared suspiciously at Miroku. InuYasha stepped in, and Kagome sighed, obviously thinking Miroku was hopeless.

"How long'll you guys be gone?" Kagome was stunned. InuYasha, _the_ InuYasha, was letting their friends / allies leave to go take a break when they were hunting Naraku and the shards?

"About- well, a month?" Miroku said. InuYasha looked at him in disbelief.

"Three days."

"Three weeks?"

"One week."

"Two?"

"Fine." Kagome stared at InuYasha, shocked at his compatibility.

"Alright!" Miroku said, before InuYasha could take it back. "Sango and I will be off now, and we're taking Kirara with us. We'll find you in two weeks." He grinned and loaded Kirara with his and Sango's possessions. They set off down the road, and after about a minute, InuYasha and Kagome continued walking, Shippou trailing along, being generally annoying from InuYasha's point of view. He was skipping and talking about Miroku and Sango to Kagome. InuYasha was ignoring them for the most part, except for the soft sound of Kagome's voice. He could hear it as words, or as sounds and feeling. Now he was listening to the simple sound of it, not listening to the words. She was happy, and laughing in her head. He could feel her emotions, and they slowly came over him too, although he kept himself composed as irritated. Suddenly, a sentence caught his attention.

"InuYasha does that too!" Kagome had said it, and Shippou giggled. InuYasha spun to face them.

"I do what?!"

"This." Kagome stepped up to him and Shippou jumped off her shoulder. Kagome kissed him on the lips, and he forgot Shippou was there. He returned the kiss, and Kagome pulled away, smiling.

"See?" She spoke to Shippou, and InuYasha suddenly felt very stupid. Irritation replaced it, as well as a longing to kiss Kagome back, and show her who was dominant again. She could only stop kissing him when he SAID it was alright. He grabbed Shippou by the tail and held him out to the side. Kagome was about to scold him when his lips crashed into hers. Needless to say, she was taken aback, and pulled away.

"What are you doing?" InuYasha was daunted, but he didn't let that stop him. He dropped Shippou (who had a mischievous grin on his face) and took Kagome's hand.

"I'm kissing you, wench. You can't just stop, I have to allow it." His voice was unnaturally rough, and he wasn't sure if he got his point across, but he didn't care. This time when he kissed Kagome, she kissed him back, and InuYasha made a point to ignore Shippou, who slowly seemed to have an idea dawn across his face. Ekonika grunted, and InuYasha backed up, surprised. He'd forgotten the horse was with them. Kagome was staring at him, starry-eyed. Shippou jumped onto her shoulder again.

"InuYasha, I'm ashamed of you. Already thinking of taking Kagome as your-" Shippou was cut off as InuYasha swatted him of Kagome's shoulder and whacked him on the head. Shippou grumbled, and Kagome sat InuYasha. He picked himself up after a minute, irate. He crossed his arms and turned from Kagome.

"Wench! I can't have you doing that! I'll have you know I won't tolerate it in the future!"

"Sit! And stop calling me wench!" InuYasha glowered at her from the ground.

"Do I have to prove my dominance again?"

"I'll sit you before you can get near me!" He hit the ground again, just when he was picking himself up.

"Oops, I didn't mean it that time."

"Yeah whatever, idiot."

"What?!"

"Nothing…" InuYasha grumbled.

Shippou rubbed his head and picked his face up out of the dirt, spitting out a mouthful. He stood and jogged up to Kagome, who had started walking again, leaving InuYasha on the ground. InuYasha stayed there for a little longer, then ran up to her and picked her up bridal style, bringing Shippou as well. He bounded on some tangent path through the wilderness, and Kagome folded her arms and refused to look at him. Soon enough, however, he arrived at his destination, his anger fading.

The destination was a quiet little shrine by a waterfall, where they'd all been at least once before; Master Mushin's temple. He set Kagome down and soon sniffed out Miroku's teacher and friend, the Monk Mushin. Ekonika snorted when the scent of sake hit her nostrils.

"Right, well… I'll be seeing you guys…" Ekonika choked, and began running. She suddenly stopped and came back.

"Also… I, uh… won't be back for a long time. Maybe a year or two. So, bye!" She hugged InuYasha, Kagome, and Shippou as best as a horse can and took off running. On her last stride, she lifted off the ground and jumped above it, occasionally touching a boulder or tree branch to keep going. She was out of sight in no time. InuYasha shook his head, grinning.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked.

"Huh? Nothing. She just gave me some advice before she left."

"Like what?"

"I'll tell you later." InuYasha said suddenly, then a door to his right flew open, and there stood Hachi.

"Hey guys. What brings you here?" The raccoon-dog stood leaning on the doorway casually, and had a cup of a clear liquid in his paw. Noticing their glances toward it, he explained.

"Master Mushin was kind enough to share some of his sake. Want some?"

InuYasha whispered to Kagome, "_My plan is to get a babysitter, and I'm not so sure this is the best place anymore._" Kagome giggled, and Hachi grinned at the two.

"What're you grinning for, idiot?" InuYasha said as Hachi just smiled unnervingly at him and Kagome.

"Are you two mates by now?" He said, finding delight in this prospect.

Kagome turned bright pink and shouted "No!" while turning away from the demon, mortified. InuYasha froze, stunned for a second, then delivered a hard punch to the unfortunate demon's head. He crashed into the wooden floorboards of the walkway outside the room, and lay there unconscious. InuYasha turned away and flexed his arm in a circle; he may have overdone it a bit. He then turned to Kagome- it was time to get this cleared out of her head.

"Like I'd ever want to be _your_ mate!" She froze, and he was confused, but not for long. She spun towards him, almost angry.

"Oh really? Why NOT?! Am I not good enough for you? Good, because I don't want to be your mate either."

"Kagome, wait, I- didn't mean… that came out wrong." She turned bright pink again.

"Wait, you DO want me to be your mate?" She asked, oddly and embarrassed, kind of resentfully. InuYasha was thrown off balance and desperately was trying to find words suitable for himself. _If she does want to be my mate, but she doesn't, then what's the right thing to say!? She left no room for me to explain! Women…_

"No, wait, th-that's not what I meant, I just meant, well…" They were interrupted by Hachi slowly standing up. He looked at all of them and seemed to be sober. "Well, I'm glad that punch knocked some sense into you." InuYasha said, and turned away, folding his arms and a blush on his face.

"What did I say?" Hachi said curiously.

"Look, Hachi, we came to ask if you would like to have some extra company around here. Could you baby-sit Shippou?" Kagome asked, with puppy-dog eyes. Hachi thought for a minute, and a vision came to mind.

_Master Mushin sat on a cushion, drinking sake._

"_Well hello, fox-child. Would you like some?" He passed some of the alcoholic drink to Shippou, who politely refused, but eventually was persuaded to have a sip._

_A half-hour later, he'd downed three cups and was lying out on his back asleep with little weeping mushrooms all around him and muddy kitsune footprints all over the walls and ceiling. He himself was getting to work cleaning the whole temple._

"Absolutely not." Hachi said, and folded his arms, spilling the sake. He looked over at Kagome out of the corner of his eye and she had her hands clasped together, pleading. He sighed. "Well, all right. But only because you've been so nice to me, Lady Kagome. For how long?" InuYasha picked up Shippou by the tail and dropped him into Hachi's arms. His eyes were still closed, and he turned slightly away with a forced grin.

"Not that long…" InuYasha said as he picked up Kagome again. He bounded off a good twenty feet, then paused. "Just two weeks!" He shouted back, then took off, ignoring Hachi's surprised look.

After InuYasha had bounded a mile, he looked down at Kagome in his arms and smiled with a falsely wicked smile. Kagome laughed at him, then sent him tumbling to the ground with a word.

"Sit."

She landed on top of his back, and climbed off, laughing.

"That was for being so rude to Hachi." InuYasha glared up at her, but shook it off. He'd gotten himself alone with her again, and wasn't about to spend it all being mad at her.

"Fine, but now I have to punish you. You disobeyed me." Kagome laughed, and sat on his back again. She closed her eyes and grinned as InuYasha's breath left him for a second.

"Oh really? How did I disobey you? Why do I have to obey you in the first place?" InuYasha stood up easily, knocking Kagome off his back. He clenched his teeth, trying not to yell. How could she not know what she'd done?

"You 'SAT' me!" _So much for not yelling…_ "I told you I wouldn't tolerate it in the future, and here we are!" Kagome grinned up at him, picking herself up and dusting her skirt off.

"Yes. Here we are." She said calmly. InuYasha looked at her, and she smiled at him. Obviously, she'd gotten that they were now alone together, and didn't want to be fighting either. She balled her hands into fists and put them on her hips, pretending to be furious. However, when she spoke, it was soft as anything.

"InuYasha," She said, saying each syllable as if evaluating his name, "I want to know what you are up to right this minute. You've been acting strange lately, and I want to know what it is. Go."

"You really want to know?" InuYasha spun away from her and sat, arms folded.

"Yes!" Kagome leaned forward, fists still on her hips. InuYasha spun and looked at her over his shoulder, with the most--- alluring--- expression Kagome had ever seen. His eyes gleamed, and Kagome sucked in her breath. InuYasha fluidly walked over to her, each smooth step closing the distance between them by an amount greater than any footstep should have covered. InuYasha took Kagome's breath away once again as his lips pressed to hers so softly it seemed she was kissing water. _Kissing water… My dream! But… the demons… No, there aren't any demons, or Naraku. Just InuYasha and me…_

InuYasha felt Kagome's strange mix of emotions, and pressed his lips further into hers, wishing she would stop. He didn't want to think, he wanted to kiss her. Thankfully, she seemed to calm down and return the gesture at last. He pulled away and left her standing there, eyes closed, as if she wasn't done yet. He smirked to himself and when she opened her eyes her placed his hand on her cheek.

"You still want to know?"

"Yes." It came out as a breath, which she was still trying to return to normal. InuYasha met her eyes and his gleamed red at his will; he'd learned to do that, and Kagome caught her breath. She didn't know why, but she was suddenly terrified of his answer. He leaned towards her and whispered into her ear.

"_To seduce you."_

He remained next to her ear, and she doubted if he'd really said it. She began breathing again, and considered shoving him away. When InuYasha felt her anger rising, he began laughing. He pulled away from her and his laughter grew and deepened. Kagome stared at him like he'd just said some sort of sick joke and she was disgusted, which, after all, it seemed to be. InuYasha playfully shoved her, and Kagome grabbed his haiori sleeve, pulling him over too, but he caught himself with the result that Kagome was standing against him holding the chest of his shirt. He grinned before kissing her nose as he slipped her hands off his shirt. He bounded away and landed on hands and feet, watching Kagome. She cleared her head and proceeded to tackle him to no avail; he held his ground easily. She began to rub his ears, and then shoved him over with only a finger. The wrestling turned from one side to another as time passed.

About an hour later, InuYasha and Kagome lay panting in the grass with their hands behind their heads. InuYasha turned his head to the side and kissed Kagome's cheek again, and her smile widened. His followed suit and he turned to look back at the clouds. They sighed in unison, and Kagome snuggled against InuYasha's side. He felt an odd tenderness when Kagome was curled up next to him like that, and he wrapped one arm around her. She was obviously content with this, and rested her head on his bare shoulder. InuYasha watched the clouds float by and reflected.

The wrestling match had pretty much ended when, after he'd ended up taking off his haiori, (it was too much of a setback- Kagome had caught him by it one too many times) he'd tackled Kagome and spun in midair and skidded along his back hugging her. She'd pulled away and sat straddling him, then both realized what an awkward position that had been. InuYasha had cupped Kagome's face in one hand, and she'd tackled him to the ground unhesitant, and kissed him. And, now, here they lay.

InuYasha shifted slightly – his shirt that he and Kagome were laying on had a wrinkle in it. After he pulled it smooth, he was disturbed by Kagome sitting up and squealing in delight. He followed her gaze, and saw a brownish-red dog walking through the deep grass about twenty feet away. At Kagome's squeal it turned towards them, and there was something in its giant, puppy-dog eyes that InuYasha immediately despised.

Kagome stood and walked up to it, talking in a soothing voice to the dog.

"Kagome…" InuYasha said warningly. He was sitting, tense. She turned to look at him, and smiled.

"InuYasha, it's just a stray dog." However, she stopped coming towards it, and even took a step back towards InuYasha. The dog watched the whole thing with curious eyes, but there was something lurking there, at the depths, in the very back of the dog's vision. InuYasha could tell it was at the front of the dog's mind, and for some reason, he tensed even more. He pulled on his shirt quickly, not wanting to miss a second of whatever he was sure was about to unfold. The dog looked at Kagome, and she seemed to hesitate all of a sudden. She took a few more steps towards InuYasha, and he stepped towards her, knowing she'd seen it too.

The dog yawned, and InuYasha caught a glimpse of unnaturally small fangs. He relaxed a little; its teeth were so small they could hardly even tear grass. Still, he moved towards Kagome. The dog closed its mouth with a click, and snarled at InuYasha. InuYasha stared at it, clearly understanding it. Kagome looked back and forth, confused.

"Kagome, he's saying we're in his territory." Kagome looked at the dog, and realized it was a wolf. It was extremely matted, so it had looked like a dog.

"Ask him if he knows Koga." Kagome told InuYasha. InuYasha rolled his eyes, clearly displeased, and began to make an odd half-snarl half-bark noise. The wolf shook its head sideways, and looked up at InuYasha, his eyes shining. It growled and looked at Kagome and then back. InuYasha's face grew shocked, and he moved into a protective stance in front of Kagome.

"What did he say?" Kagome asked, alarmed.

"He said he can understand you, and he asked me if I wanted to help him take you down." InuYasha laughed after he finished translating, and the wolf grinned up at him, clearly amused. InuYasha snarled suddenly, bearing his own fangs and claws, finally recognizing the gleam that gradually grew in the wolf's eyes. It was the instinct of a killer. The wolf was transforming slightly, and InuYasha recognized it as a demon. No, a half-demon! It was part wolf, and part wolf-demon. He drew Tessaiga, and braced himself for whatever attack it had planned. It disappeared. InuYasha spun around, looking for the enemy, and found it on the other side of Kagome. It all happened very quickly then.

The wolf launched itself at Kagome with dazzling speed, and she pulled her arm up to her face. As the wolf swiped at Kagome, an equally fast punch set off the power of his swing, but his claws grazed Kagome's arm in shallow yet long cuts, in two sets of four. The wolf hit the ground some twenty feet away, and lifted a forepaw, revealing what the tall grass had kept hidden. Its claws were large, and sharp. The longest were four inches, on his front paws. They seemed disproportionate, but with the skill the wolf wielded them with, they seemed extremely fitting. InuYasha faced the wolf as it licked the blood from its claws, and asked if Kagome was alright. She said she was fine, and he sent a Wind Scar hurting at the wolf.

Just before it hit, the wolf jumped out of the way, disappearing again. InuYasha grabbed Kagome into a protective hug, and held Tessaiga out in front of her. He spun to face wherever he heard the wolf, but he was always too late. He sent a Wind Scar all around him; if the demon wanted to circle, then it couldn't escape this. He looked up and the demon descended onto Tessaiga, clamping it in between its claws. The blade's aura faded, and it transformed back, but set up a barrier because of Kagome. InuYasha swiped at the demon as it was thrown back from Tessaiga, but he missed again. He gave his sword to Kagome, and looked around for the wolf.

"There aren't any shadows for you to hide in now!" InuYasha yelled. And it was true. The Wind Scar he'd sent in a circle had flattened and destroyed the foliage. There was no sign of the wolf, but InuYasha still felt his aura. Suddenly, a long set of claws tore across his face and chest, barely touching his face, but the full swing was aimed at his ribs, it seemed.

**Alright, alright! Sorry for the cliffie, folks, but the next chapter's going to be a boring, short-ish, gory battle scene! All who don't want to read it should wait until chapter 20 where I will write a short summary so you'll know what the outcome of the fight was. I'll update asap! Thank you! Don't forget to review, all the beautiful reviews (and even the not-so beautiful ones) have inspired me to go on writing! I'm planning on ending this story with Naraku, and I just have to find a way to work that in. The next chapter will only be until one of the battling duo drops dead, everything past that will be moved on to chapter 20, like the victor standing, triumphant and exhausted, over the corpse of the other. - well, I'm just gonna say it'll be hard for me to write, and I'm quite chatty today, don't you think?**


	19. Big Gory Battle Scene

How Will I Know

Disclaimer: Hiya. Welcome to Big Gory Battle Scene 1 and only. I don't own InuYasha. Ekonika, however, is my character. MINE. Thank You. Also, she will not be joining us for some time as she is busy signing autographs with her hoof print in Vegas. (Not really)

**Chapter 19: Big Gory Battle Scene**

(First, a note: I'm gonna try to keep this light, but, whatever. I'm still chatty.)

InuYasha stood, bent over slightly, in the middle of a large, Tessaiga-made clearing. He held one hand to the large scrapes across his chest that were already staining his outfit. The wolf stood nearby. It had made another leap at Kagome, but Tessaiga had put up an impassable barrier, and thrown the demon back as if it were nothing. It snarled again, and InuYasha looked up at it.

"Blades of Blood!" The red disks flew towards the demon, making a glancing blow. A blade flew off towards Kagome, and InuYasha felt fear strike his heart. The blade evaporated when it hit Tessaiga's barrier, and he relaxed, even laughed. He could fight how he wanted now that Kagome was safe from anything, even his own attacks.

The demon wasted no time in attacking again, this time leaping at InuYasha from behind and stabbing his claws through his stomach. InuYasha stood still as the demon withdrew his claws, then fell to the ground. He dug his own claws into the earth, and he closed his eyes. _If I can't see this demon, I'll have to sense him out._ He heard a leap that seemed slow motion to him now, and it was coming at him from right above. He opened his eyes at a shout from Kagome; she didn't see the demon, but she knew InuYasha was injured.

"Kagome! I'll be fine, just watch! I'll protect you!" InuYasha sliced through the air above himself, and his hand made contact. His senses had shown him the right path, and now he was going off of instinct. He hardly realized when his nails became larger. The wolf was hindered, and landed some distance off on its feet. There was a small tear in its foreleg. InuYasha cursed under his breath, and ran towards the demon. It rolled over onto its back, playing submission, and InuYasha paused, instinct telling him the fight was won. However, some of his demon blood had taken over and drove him to kill his enemy.

That hesitation, however, might cost him his life. The wolf leaped up at the last second, and InuYasha only managed to shave some hairs off in the swing he took at it. It tore through his side as it leapt by him, then proceeded to claw at any part of InuYasha it could reach. InuYasha spun in a hurry, but it was too late; his back and left leg were torn. He barely noticed this in his desire to kill the enemy, and his eyes were beginning to glow red. He heard Kagome call his name, and turned toward her, his transformation almost complete.

"How about having a little faith?!" He yelled at her, and she smiled at him from where she sat on the ground.

"You can do it, InuYasha!" She shouted back, and she sat on edge, waiting and hoping, praying for InuYasha to win.

The demon had paused at this time. He studied the human girl, and the half demon that was becoming whole. He had to finish this demon off fast, or he might have a chance. As InuYasha got stronger, so did the little wolf.

As the battle wore on, InuYasha kept getting more and more torn up, until there wasn't a limb that wasn't bruised, dripping blood, and hard to move. He became more desperate, and took more to strength than strategy. After one particularly nasty blow, InuYasha landed on his back, unable to move. Kagome cried his name out, and his heart pulsed. He stood as a demon, one who believed he had to protect his girl, even if it cost him his life. As the blood dripped freely off him, he stretched his arms, opening some wounds that had dried.

Kagome's eyes had filled with tears long ago, and now they began to flow. InuYasha smelled them, and it drove him into a speed he didn't know he possessed, which could rival Koga's, even. He leaped after the wolf, and seeing its wide, startled eyes sent InuYasha into a bloodlust.

The two demons ran alongside each other, swiping and maiming, then dodging apart only to come back together and repeat the offenses. Suddenly, the demon dove away from InuYasha and towards Kagome, seeing the girl as his weakness. InuYasha headed him off, punching his shoulder just before his leap could take him within range of Tessaiga's barrier. He didn't know how much longer the barrier would hold up, and he was growing weak from blood loss.

The wolf could tell his strength was sapping, and began to jump around all the faster. To InuYasha it seemed as if there were suddenly two wolves, and they were surrounding him. He disregarded his injuries that were re-opened, deepened, and the fresh ones. He swung hopelessly at the demon, missing, and that's when the wolf made his move. He leapt out of the air at the disoriented InuYasha, and sent him tumbling with a ram to the shoulder. InuYasha came to a halt facedown in the dirt, and the blood pooled around him. The wolf stood where he'd head butted him, twenty feet away, and panted. He began to grin as only a wolf could (a/n- ever seen Princess Mononoke? Remember the wolf-god? Like she grinned, teeth clenched, then started laughing, yeah, all that) and walked up to his prey.

As the wolf arrived at his 'deceased' prey, he lowered his head and sniffed. He began lapping up the blood, and was about to tear into flesh when something rammed him from the side. He yipped and snarled, landing on his side. He spun to face his attacker, leaving his prey behind him, forgotten. It was the girl; she'd rammed him with her own shoulder, but she'd left the barrier-sword alone, sheathed in the ground some ways away. Now was his chance to take her out too. He snarled, and it was clearly a threat.

Kagome slowly raised herself to her hands and knees, and glared at the wolf. She'd watched InuYasha get beaten, and now that he... wasn't moving, she wasn't going to let this demon _eat_ his flesh.

"You'll pay for that." A deep voice came out of nowhere, and suddenly a hand was around the wolf's broad, armored neck. Kagome hardly dared to see whose it was; InuYasha stood, fully demon, holding the squirming creature in a death lock with his hand. He threw the wolf into the air, and his arm began to swirl with something that looked much like the Wind Scar, or his Iron Reaver Soul Stealer. However, the words that came out of his mouth were neither of those.

"Dark Wind Blade!" (A/n- yeah, crppy, but a new demon power, cool, huh?) His arm began to glow black, and his nails seemed to grow to the size of blades. As the wolf demon descended, he slashed it to pieces, and his claws returned to the normal demon size. He stood, panting, in front of Kagome. She sat on the ground, terrified, but relieved at least that InuYasha was the victor.

**O My gosh… maybe it's better if I don't get reviews for this chapter. It's so bad I'm nearly punching myself. But then I couldn't write the next chapter. Maybe you'd best all forget this chapter and go be with the people who skipped it in the first place. Well, on to chapter… what now, 20? Ok. **


	20. Healing

How Will I Know

Disclaimer: Guess what I'll say here. Go on, guess!

**Okay, here's the fill-in: InuYasha fought, and was badly beat up, almost to the point of dying, even the wolf thought he was dead, but Kagome saved him at the last second from being eaten: she thought InuYasha was dead, and in her grief and rage shoulder-slammed the wolf. As the wolf turned on her InuYasha grabbed it by the throat and killed it with a new demon-power, Dark Wind Blade. Anyway, it died, and now he's standing there, grievously injured.**

**Chapter 20: Healing**

Demon InuYasha stood, panting a mere five feet from Kagome, who sat on her hands and knees behind him. Tears filled her eyes as she watched his blood fall from the many cuts he'd received. She gave a sudden sob, and InuYasha spun to her, his arm raised as if to attack. It froze in midair, and he began shaking his head, fighting himself.

"InuYasha…" Kagome smiled, just happy that he was alive. She slowly stood, wobbly on her feet, and walked towards him. He began speaking, but it came out as more of a snarl.

"**_Get… Away from me… Kagome._**" Kagome hesitated a second, then ran forward, hugging him for all she was worth. Just when she'd ran, InuYasha had let his claws fall, but they only swiped the air behind her. InuYasha was struggling with himself; his claws were slowly coming up on either side of Kagome. She glanced around her from InuYasha's chest and realized he hadn't changed back yet. She looked up into his eyes, crying. He was looking straight at her, and when she held his gaze he was able to stop moving his claws to attack, but he couldn't lower them.

Kagome shook away the tears stubbornly, and her memory stirred the last time she'd faced him like this. He'd been under a spell then, and if a kiss could break the spell, it could most certainly break this. She placed her lips on his, remembering every time they'd ever kissed, from Kaguya's castle to what seemed like days ago but was only earlier that very day. She felt InuYasha's arms close around her and his lips return the kiss, and she sighed with relief. When InuYasha stopped kissing her, she backed up a step, but soon moved in again; InuYasha passed out from blood loss and his injuries. They were too much for his normal self.

Although he'd begun healing, his wounds were many and serious. Kagome somehow supported his weight and laid him down gently on the battle field. She walked over to Tessaiga, which was still planted in the ground, and pulled it up easily. She returned it to its sheath on InuYasha's side, and began to wonder what to do next.

A half-hour later, Kagome had found a deserted hut down the road. She was too far from anywhere to get help; they were at least miles away from Mushin's temple, and she couldn't afford to leave InuYasha now. She was staggering along the road, carrying InuYasha on her back much in the way he carried her, and walking as smoothly as she could. He wasn't as heavy as she'd thought, but he was still heavy enough to tire her out. Soon enough, and without stopping once, she reached the hut, and set InuYasha against the wall inside. She laid out a mat over the dirt floor, and then put her own over it. Next, she eased InuYasha onto it, and set him comfortably. She picked up a bucket that was in the corner of the hut, and went to search for water.

She returned with water, and had kept track of all the herbs she'd seen on the way to it; right now, though, InuYasha's wounds needed cleansing. She took out a rag from her backpack, and after delicately pulling off InuYasha's torn and shredded shirt, she began dabbing the wounds and examining them.

After she'd cleaned off most of the blood and dirt and applied pressure to the wounds that still bled, she'd come to a general overview that she wasn't all pleased with. She'd even worked off his pants after she'd found he was wearing an underwear-sort of garment, and attended to all the injuries on his legs. Now was no time to be embarrassed or modest. Her analysis of his injuries was as follows:

He had deep gashes across his chest, one across his back, and his sides were torn through. There were four holes completely through his stomach, but they were small. His legs were covered in cuts, but most of the gashes were not that deep. There was one that cut the tendon that enabled him to move his right leg, and she wondered how he had. His arms' muscle had been torn and shredded by the small, bruising fangs, and at least three of his ribs were broken. She hadn't been able to find a spot on him (with the exception of where she DIDN'T look) that wasn't bruised, moderately or severely. After the wounds were all dirt free and done bleeding, she stood and went to get clean water and herbs.

When Kagome returned, she applied the herbs in the salve she'd made, and wrapped up InuYasha's torso and limbs. She laid a blanket over him, and after making sure he was as comfortable as possible, cried.

She'd been holding back the whole time, necessity over her own feelings, and now she couldn't do anymore for him and felt so helpless. She wanted him to be alright. How she wished he could be healthy! They would probably be sitting somewhere right now, watching the sunset, and maybe kissing. Kagome put her head in her hands and cried. She didn't know how long she cried, but eventually she lifted her head and moved over to InuYasha. She sat right by his face, which was mostly fine. He had bruises, but his hair covered them, and only several small scrapes along his jaw made his face look imperfect. She gazed at his face, praying he'd be alright, and checked to see if his breathing was still steady. It was, and his pulse was alright as well. Suddenly, a tear fell off her cheek and onto his face.

As Kagome watched, InuYasha's eyes flinched, then opened slowly. He saw Kagome, and another tear landed on his face. He reached up to brush away the tears, but Kagome could tell the effort it cost him, and held his hand up to her face. He smiled, and Kagome's heart nearly broke in two. _He's trying to comfort me…_

"Kagome… I… I'm sorry…"

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried, his voice was so weak. "InuYasha, it's alright. Don't worry about me but… don't leave me! I was so afraid, when you were demon, you couldn't hear my voice. I felt like you were lost from me, and I didn't know if I'd ever see you again. I love you, InuYasha! Please don't leave me!" Kagome cautiously threw herself at InuYasha, taking care not to aggravate his wounds, and hugged him. He lifted his arms slowly, and hugged her back.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry for doing this to you." He tightened his grip around her and involuntarily shivered. Kagome felt it and tried to pull away to lessen his strain, but he held her tight.

"Kagome, I love you too." She began crying again, this time softer. "I won't leave you. Have a little confidence?" He asked, trying to joke. Kagome smiled at him, and he lifted his head to kiss her. When he lowered his head he took in the surroundings for the first time.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" Kagome blushed and sat up.

"I carried you here, it's a deserted hut."

"You…_carried_ me?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I don't know, I just needed to, so I did." Kagome wanted to look away, but she couldn't; she felt that if she looked away from InuYasha he would vanish. Instead, she took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Thank You Kagome."

"You should rest, InuYasha."

"Alright. Goodnight, my Kagome." InuYasha immediately fell into an unconscious sleep, exhausted. The minute of conversation had sapped his strength greatly, far worse than he wanted to believe. Kagome held his hand, reassuring herself that InuYasha would be alright. She looked at the salve she'd made from the herbs, and it was only enough for one more bandage change. _I'll have to get some more…First I'll need some of that plant, then…_ As she thought, she stood and gathered the bucket with clean water. She washed her face, and decided to fill it again.

The water was no more than twenty feet off to the right side of the hut. It was a clear pond with a gravelly bottom, and at the base of a short, eight-foot waterfall that fell away from the small cliff. It flowed off into a clear stream, and was about thirty feet across and no more than five feet deep. It would have fascinated Kagome, but in her worry, she never even noticed it. She made her way back inside with fresh herbs, and set some aside for a relaxing tea, that soothed muscles. The others, she put into a bowl and let them soak, slowly pulling them out to grind them and fill the salve bowl. After a short while, the sun set.

Kagome looked up as she suddenly heard InuYasha's breathing stutter in his sleep. His hair was turning black! As he turned human, his face contorted with the pain he could suddenly feel. He grimaced, and his breath shook, rattly. Kagome sat by helplessly, and prayed. When she finished with the salve and praying, Kagome sat by InuYasha, and held his hand.

"You can pull through this, InuYasha! We have so much left to do, like destroy Naraku, and free Kohaku. You can't leave. I'm sure you have unfinished business here, in this world. Please, InuYasha, you can do this. You'll make it."

The night passed this way, Kagome holding InuYasha's hand steadily, and talking to him, promising, hoping, comforting herself as well as the one who couldn't hear her words. She checked his breathing and pulse often, fearful that they would quit. She was terrified; more fearful than she'd ever been before. During one of these spells where she would pause to cry, it happened.

Kagome closed her eyes and let the tears run silently down her face.

"You can't leave me, InuYasha. I need you." She remained silent, then noticed InuYasha's breathing was steadying. She gasped and looked up, throwing a tear or two off her face with the swiftness of the movement. Wait… it wasn't steadying, it was thinning! InuYasha wasn't breathing! Kagome moved her hand over his mouth to check, then recalled all she knew about CPR. She checked his pulse, but it was still there, so she'd only have to get him breathing again.

Kagome moved so her face was over InuYasha's lifeless, breathless one, and lowered her lips to his after she steadied her own breath. She filled his lungs with air; she watched his chest rise, and lifted her mouth. The air was released, and his chest fell. Kagome hardly paused; she continued breathing for him for as long as she could, occasionally checking to see if he was breathing. After half an hour, he began breathing on his own. Kagome sat back, lightheaded, but relieved. His breath was still shallow and unsteady, but he was breathing. She returned to holding his hand, and after she caught her breath, began talking to no one in particular again.

After she'd changed his bandages again, she realized she applied excess salve, and there was only enough for two more bandagings. She considered going to get more, but she wouldn't leave InuYasha. Suddenly, she didn't hear his breath anymore. She prepared herself to breathe for him again, but when she held her hand over his mouth, she felt breath. It had steadied, and it was dawn.

Kagome sighed in relief, and dug through her backpack. She took out some ramen and a water heater. After a few minutes, InuYasha's condition had improved and the grimace had left his face; he was half-demon. He began to move, just slightly at first, but he opened his eyes. The ramen was cooking, and Kagome sat with her legs folded under her and her eyes closed. She felt something soft brush against her face, and realized it was InuYasha's hand. She reached for his hand and caught it as he let it fall. He smiled at her, and she held his hand over her heart.

"I smell ramen." Kagome smiled back at InuYasha.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better. Do you think you can eat it?"

"Always." Kagome took the ramen off the cooker (a/n- for lack of a better word), and began feeding it to InuYasha, noodle by noodle. He clasped his hands together over his stomach in a relaxed gesture, and Kagome could tell he was enjoying the food. After she'd fed him the whole cup, she sat back, relaxing for the first time in about twenty hours.

"Can you si--- uh, move upright?" Although the spell word was good, it also had its setbacks. InuYasha grimaced, and tried to sit up. After a futile attempt, he relaxed.

"Nope. Guess not."

"Well, you need some water. After losing so much blood, you're dehydrated."

"Well, you could give me some."

"How?"

"Well, uh… you could… put it in your mouth and kiss me…, but there's probably a better way… like, just give me a little bit at a time from a spoon or something." InuYasha blushed a little, and sounded awkward. Kagome thought, not seeing any problem with his first idea, but there was an easier way. She dug through her backpack, hoping she'd packed one. She pulled out a small bowl and a tube of plastic that bent in the middle.

"This," she said, holding up the plastic, "is a straw. You put one end in your mouth, and the other end in whatever you want in your mouth, then suck on it." She filled the bowl with water and laid it next to InuYasha's head, placing one end of the straw in it and the other end in his mouth.

"Try it." He did, and was surprised then delighted as the cool water flowed into his mouth and down his dry throat.

"Kagome, you have some weird stuff in your time, but it's helpful. Can you refill the bowl?" It was already too empty for the straw to pick up anything more, and Kagome refilled it gladly while InuYasha played with the straw, spinning it with his mouth. By the time his thirst was quenched, there was only half the water bucket left. Kagome abruptly blushed a little, and InuYasha looked at her curiously.

"What?"

"I, uh… need to change your bandages again."

"Okay."

"Are you alright with that?"

"Fine."

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Okay, then." And Kagome got to work. She used the very last of the ointment, and after InuYasha fell into a sleep again, she set out to get more water and herbs. When she came back, InuYasha was sitting up with his head forward, and using Tessaiga to brace himself. His eyes were closed, but as Kagome entered his ears twitched.

"Kagome."

"Yeah?"

"How… how badly am I hurt?" InuYasha kept his eyes closed.

"Well, you're covered in gashes, you shouldn't be able to move your right leg, and you're bruised and have some broken ribs. I think that sums it up."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Kagome dropped the bucket and it thudded onto the floor, splashing a little.

"Making you worry, and leaving you alone. When I was demon, I could hear you just fine, I just didn't want to acknowledge you, or I might have let the wolf get me off guard. I can remember everything that happened when I was transformed; this time seemed different. I- I learned a new attack. I'm getting stronger as a demon. That shouldn't happen."

"It's alright, all of it. Don't worry, InuYasha. You make a great human, half demon, or demon." InuYasha looked up.

"I also remember- after the fight, I was bandaged, and you were crying. It was before I fell asleep all night. You said- you said you loved me."

"…Yes." InuYasha looked back at the floor, a smile at the corner of his mouth. He yawned, and flinched with the pain the movement caused him. Kagome was at his side in an instant.

"You need rest, lay back down."

"While I'm up though, may I have some water?" Kagome nodded, and tried to figure out how to get the water to InuYasha (she couldn't put the straw in the bucket). She didn't have a cup, so she settled for holding it in her cupped hands, using the blanket that covered half of InuYasha to catch the spill. InuYasha drank from her hands like a human, but his ears were right in Kagome's face as she lifted handful after handful to InuYasha's mouth. Soon, he was done, and laid back down slowly, cringing the whole way.

"You need a bow, one of your very own. Not just one we find or get from a villager. I'll make you one sometime." Kagome smiled.

"Right now you need to recover, InuYasha. Get some rest."

"Fine, alright… I'm going."

The rest of the day passed in sleep; Kagome even fell asleep around dusk, and both stayed asleep (almost) through the night.

In the morning, InuYasha woke and stretched. He immediately recoiled in pain, and looked around instead. Kagome was fast asleep next to him; she'd woken up once last night, he believed, to change his bandages again. The herb paste was really soothing, and he saw some other herbs that were generally used for a calming tea sitting on the floor. _Well, can't hurt to make some of that, or maybe I'll let Kagome do it…_He was once again pushed back by the pain and stiffness. He sat up gingerly and stretched each arm slowly, marveling at the pain it caused him to even twitch a finger. _That was one heck of a little demon._ InuYasha mused on this thought as he stretched. He tried to move his legs, but it was extremely difficult. The right one wouldn't move at all, and his left leg moved grudgingly. He managed to place his feet under him by using his arms to position them, and stood.

InuYasha held himself up for about a second before falling again. He felt his stomach wounds open, and placed his hand over them. After a while, he tried again. This time he stood for a full minute before trying to take a step and falling pitifully. _Well, no walking for a little…maybe if I stretched more it would be easier._ He stretched, but before he could try walking again, Kagome woke up.

"InuYasha! I'm sorry; I didn't mean to leave you alone."

"Don't worry, I got to stretch. Are you hungry?"

"Huh?"

"Idiot. I _thought_ you forgot to feed yourself. Also, have you noticed you're covered in blood? You're arm's also been injured, and it looks swollen. You should take care of yourself better."

"You're lucky I'm just happy you're alive." Kagome pouted at InuYasha's newly acquired attitude, and set to work making the tea. After she'd had a few cup-fulls, she stood and picked up a towel from her backpack.

"I'm going to go take a bath, then. There's a pond only about twenty feet from the front door, but no spying, alright?"

"Fine."

Kagome swept outside, and InuYasha huffed and stared at the ceiling. After a little while, he heard a splash, and tried again to stand. He was wobbly on his feet, but with Tessaiga posing for his right leg, he managed to walk to the doorway. He looked down at himself, and saw only the bandages and his 'underwear'. He grinned and walked outside.

Kagome was scrubbing herself; InuYasha had been right, and when she'd looked, she was covered in blood and her arm was a little swollen. It had receded, though, just by being in the cool water. She stood in the shallows, mostly splashing the water little by little on herself. It was the beginning of spring, and the cold water was melted snow from high in the mountains; needless to say she was hesitant to go under. She occasionally glanced toward the hut, but stopped as there was no sign of InuYasha. Suddenly, a motion caught her eye.

Kagome spun, fearing a demon or a raider or someone meaning her harm; she was really quite vulnerable right now she realized. However, all she saw was a lone figure clad in bandages and a loincloth. Kagome dared not sit him for his injuries. Instead, she ran over to him, making sure he kept his gaze on the ground. She moved behind him, covering herself by being out of vision.

"InuYasha?! What are you doing out here? You're in no condition to walk!" Kagome placed her hand upon his arm, her other hand on his opposite shoulder. She tried to guide him back to the cabin, but he protested.

"Kagome, I need a bath too; and I came out when you're here NOT to be a pervert, but because I might need help."

"Need…" Kagome gulped, "help?"

"Don't worry, I probably won't." InuYasha held Tessaiga with one hand, and with his other, proceeded in taking off his bandages and, to Kagome's horror, his cloth. She jumped back and covered her eyes.

"InuYasha! You idiot! I still have to bathe, you know!"

"Yeah? Well, I ain't stopping you."

"Fine! Tell me when you're covered, and don't you dare look at me!"

"Alright, I'm in the water." Kagome moved a finger aside and saw InuYasha in the water facing away from her and submerged to his chest. She uncovered her eyes and glared at him and he looked back over his shoulder.

"InuYasha! Don't look, pervert!" He turned away, muttering boorishly. Kagome picked up her towel from the bank and wrapped it around herself. She ran lightly over to the waterfall and slipped behind it before removing her towel and laying it away from the water. She could see a distorted outline of InuYasha in the pond and watched him for a minute. He was gingerly scrubbing his arms, and had thrown Tessaiga to the bank, no longer needing it.

Kagome set about pulling some water out of the fine, flat waterfall, but this posed a dilemma. Whenever she put her hand, arm, leg, or anything in the way of the water, it would separate and reveal what it kept distorted. She eventually decided that she didn't care. Just as she finished her bath, InuYasha called to her. She stuck her head around the side of the waterfall and InuYasha was watching her.

"I-uh… need help with my back. I could get out of the water first and just sit on the bank though."

"Fine, do that, and put some pants on or something!" Kagome ducked back behind the waterfall to dry herself off. When she came out, InuYasha was standing not so far away watching her. She felt suddenly very self-conscious, until she remembered her towel was wrapped around her. InuYasha had on his 'underwear' and Kagome thought they kind of looked like a Speedo, if you used your imagination- a lot of it. She tore her eyes away from InuYasha's muscular figure after that and deeply berated herself. InuYasha found amusement in her blush, and couldn't resist teasing her.

"Geez, Kagome. You told ME not to be a pervert, but look at you! I think you're a bigger perv than I am." This only served to deepen her blush and earn himself a quick glare. InuYasha's grin widened as Kagome mumbled indistinctly at him. "What?"

"Go seat yourself by the water." Kagome said, and InuYasha could tell it wasn't what she'd said before. InuYasha complied to her request, humoring himself with this train of thought. Kagome pulled out a soft wet rag and began cleansing InuYasha's back. He'd been about to continue tormenting her, but instead he sighed and relaxed into her gentle strokes of cool, pacifying water. When Kagome had finished, the blush had left her face and she'd forgotten her current state of dress. Only when InuYasha spun to face her and then turned away after watching her for a bit did she realize her towel had slipped to around her waist. She grit her teeth as she held the towel to her and remained an optimist. _At least he kept looking at my face._

InuYasha glanced back again to see Kagome stand up with the towel pulled tightly around her slender figure and her carrying the rag and bucket. InuYasha stood, but fell back down as he was once again hit by the pain and stiffness. Kagome turned around and immediately kneeled at his side, leaving the bucket forsaken.

"InuYasha, are you all right? Here, have some water…" Kagome scooped up some from the water and held it in her hands. InuYasha drank some and licked the rest out of the creases of her fingers. This sent shivers up Kagome's spine, but mostly reminded her of a dog.

"Do you want some more water?" She was already bringing up another hands-full, but InuYasha knocked it away. Instead, he grabbed her bare shoulders, and Kagome stood, pulling away by natural instinct to retaliate to pressure. When they were standing, InuYasha leaned forward and rested his head on Kagome's shoulder, tired from moving so much. His weight rested on her once again, and this time her legs buckled. InuYasha fell on top of her and needless to say they were in a very… suggestive position. Kagome was concerned for InuYasha first by common courtesy, but then turned her attention to the more pressing matter of moving. She tried to squirm out from under InuYasha, but he seemed to have fallen asleep again.

"Are you really asleep, or just doing that so you can rest your head on my chest?!"

"I'm asleep." Came the muffled reply.

"InuYasha! Get off!"

"Fine, fine…" InuYasha rolled over, wincing, then sat up; easier this time. Kagome followed him, and looked at him, insulted; yet, there was some sort of humor in her eyes.

"No more 'sleeping'. You ARE a bigger pervert than I am."

"So what if I am, there's not going to be another pervert on you at all ever, so enjoy it."

"Why won't there?"

"I'll scare him away." InuYasha grinned and flexed his claws and arm. Kagome smiled back, and helped him to his feet by pulling up on one arm. They made their way inside to take a break from all this 'excitement' and so Kagome could get dressed. InuYasha fell asleep as soon as he lay down, and Kagome donned her outfit. She sat by InuYasha's head, and once again wrapped him in bandages and balm. Kagome picked up his hand and held it in her own, running her thumb over his palm gently as the day wore on.

**Hey--- yeah, really just looking for comments/suggestions here… so… yeah. I'll form my own opinion when you all tell me what it is. Good News! I decided to add most of the next chapter into this one, so also tell me if you like the longer chapters or the shorter ones, or a specific variation. Also, if this chapter seemed a bit--- nude, it's my fault for reasons other that I wrote it. I read Chobits today, just the first manga, and… well, yeah. Anyone who's read Chobits might know… I think it's a dirty dirty book; then again, I'm not exposed to many things. Curse this sheltered life! Or bless it, whatever, I don't know.**


	21. A New Day

How Will I Know

Disclaimer: I'm sick today, and watched Final Fantasy 7, and am learning Japanese, but I don't own InuYasha.

**Chapter 21: A New Day**

The sun shone down brilliantly upon the new ground of spring. Upon the ground, under the shade of a budding tree, a figure sat. A sparrow stood on a branch upon the tree and watched the figure out of the corner of its eye, twittering merrily as the day passed. Soon, however, its mate arrived and the two flew off through the air in fantastic arcs and designs. The silhouette under the tree looked up at the birds and smiled. It became apparent that the figure was not one, but two. Both faces watched the birds dance through the sky in the spring air, rejoicing in the new season. The larger figure shifted and lay out across the grass gingerly and the other placed itself next to the first.

"Today is wonderful, isn't it, Inuyasha?" Kagome carefully scooted herself closer to the youkai as he smiled and pulled his arm tighter about her.

"Yes, it is, especially because of you." Kagome was flattered, yet surprised.

"Since when were you such a complimentary person?" Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably.

"Since you said you loved me." Kagome sat up, curious and confused.

"That was three days ago."

"Can we just drop it?"

"Fine. Your bandages, though, can come off now. You should be almost fully healed, except for you leg. You still shouldn't be able to move that for at least another day. Tendons are slow to heal, even in youkais." Inuyasha sat up and began peeling off the bandages. Kagome jumped up, letting out a small yelp.

"Not now! Get some clothes on first! Something besides your 'underwear'! Come on!"

"No, you come on! These are all I've been wearing for the past three days because of my injuries. Can't you just get over it? I'm not going to take it off." Kagome folded her arms and huffed. She sat back down and Inuyasha sat up. He continued peeling off the bandages, and Kagome began helping, starting with his arm. When the bandages off Inuyasha's arm were piled up, Kagome began peeling them off his torso; Inuyasha stopped taking off his own bandages because he enjoyed Kagome's touch: she was always so gentle and caring, and whenever her fingers brushed the skin of his torso or legs she would blush slightly, and she was cute when she blushed. After Inuyasha's torso was cleared, Kagome set to work on his legs, now realizing she'd been left to remove the bandages again.

As she peeled off the last bit of bandage, she ran her fingers up and down Inuyasha's leg checking for any remaining injury. Only when she looked up and saw Inuyasha looking at her oddly, with his head cocked to the side, did she realize that her actions could be considered inappropriate.

"I was just making sure… that you were healed all the way. I don't want you to get hurt again, or have a little cut get infected or-" Inuyasha had leaned forward and his eyes were just inches from hers. Her breath was taken away by the proximity and depth of his eyes. Suddenly, he grinned and pulled back.

"No need to ramble uselessly, Kagome. I'm a half-demon; I still would heal quickly. Now, help me up. I still can't move my right leg more than a few inches at a time." Kagome stood and held her hand out for Inuyasha. He took it delicately, and when he pulled himself up it was with barely a tug on Kagome's arm. He caught her in his embrace and she returned it gladly, but his bare skin against her made her shiver slightly with uneasiness. She pulled away slightly, just to look at Inuyasha's face, and he smiled down at her. A breeze started up and then died down, blowing Kagome's hair into Inuyasha's face. He breathed in the scent, and leaned his face towards Kagome's, intending to kiss her again, just for a second.

"Hey, uh… where's everybody else? Or are you two alone? In that case, where are the pups?" Inuyasha pulled back, his eyes snapping open. He knew that voice… After a second of focusing, he saw Ekonika standing ten feet away, facing himself and Kagome. _So that's where the breeze was from. _ His contented expression grew into a frown, and Ekonika noticed.

"I'm sorry… were you two about to… well… were you having a moment? Cause, if you ask my opinion, it looks like you were about to-"

"Yeah, Kagome and I were kind of busy." Inuyasha cut her off. Kagome and Inuyasha dropped their arms to their sides and turned to face Ekonika, watching her curiously now.

"What?" Ekonika grew nervous as the couple kept watching her. Kagome spoke.

"Weren't you… well, supposed to be gone for a few years?" Ekonika grew confused now.

"Hasn't it been two years?"

"No." Inuyasha said, irritation running thick through his voice. He took a step towards Ekonika and fumbled for Kagome; his leg had given out. Kagome took his hand and he stood again, even more irritated.

"Are you injured?" Ekonika's ears flew forward, and she suddenly looked concerned.

"Why?" Inuyasha questioned, grinning forcedly.

"Well, I can heal. I haven't been able to use this power more than once yet."

"Oh yeah? How'd it go the first time?"

"Uh… pretty ok. Can I try?"

"Try?!" Inuyasha exclaimed indignantly. Kagome squeezed his hand.

"Let her try, she seems to know what she's doing… and besides, you're part youkai. You'll heal. I know you'll be fine, please?" Kagome kissed him on the cheek, and Inuyasha stuttered.

"Fine, but only if she'll leave after." He whispered back, and Kagome grinned.

"Ok, Ekonika: his tendon in his right leg is cut. Can you fix that?"

"Yeah, no problem. Last time I healed, the injury was much worse. This should be easy." Ekonika transformed to her larger form, and her horn began to glow as she walked towards Inuyasha.

"But you have to leave after you finish this." Inuyasha said, growing nervous; Ekonika's horn was seemingly pointed at a very -private- area.

"Alright, no problem, I'll leave you two to your business. But first, wouldn't it be nice to move that leg?" Ekonika walked forward slightly, her eyes spaced apart and forward (part of being a horse -) allowing her to see where she was aiming. Inuyasha leaned back a little until Kagome stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his bare torso. She pressed the side of her face to the back of his shoulder, and he was at once quieted. Ekonika took note of this, and was very amused. She leaned forward, until her horn was an inch from Inuyasha's thigh, and it began glowing. Inuyasha himself also seemed to glow, and he watched in amazement as a scar on his arm healed as if it were a smudge that had just been wiped off. Ekonika backed up after a minute, and Inuyasha stood, pleased.

Kagome dropped her arms to her sides and Inuyasha spun to look at her. He seemed to be radiating energy, as well as smiling ear to ear._ Funny… that's just how I feel right now. Did Kagome get healed too?_ Kagome stepped up to Ekonika, positively bouncing. She stopped three feet from her.

"Thank you, Ekonika. Now Inuyasha and I can spend our time together."

"Must've been a pretty nasty demon to have cut _him_ like that."

"Yeah, it was. Where did you go, anyway?"

"Oh, here and there… I went up north to visit family- now I guess I'll go to the mainland, I have a friend there and… well, it should take a few years. I'll probably stop back by in a year or so though. Also…"

"What've you done to Kagome?" InuYasha interrupted.

"I was just about to explain, irritating dog."

"Irritating? You're the one that just popped up when Kagome and I were about to-"

"Hold it right there, I don't want to hear what you were about to do." InuYasha almost protested, but instead mumbled and turned away, ears still listening. "Ok, Kagome. Since you were in contact with InuYasha when I healed him, you got some extra healing energy. You should run it out. It shouldn't last any longer than today. After maybe three hours of running, you should be back to normal. Farewell, lovers!" Ekonika vanished. InuYasha and Kagome's faces colored pink, and they turned to look at each other, then turned away, blushing even more.

"So… should we pick up where we left off?"

"I think you should put some clothes, or at least pants, on. It must've looked really suggestive to Ekonika." Kagome was near trembling with energy, and if she stood still much longer, she would be shaking like a leaf. Instead, Inuyasha left, disappearing inside the hut while Kagome started running in circles around it. She soon found she was running much faster than normal, and maybe she even had the speed to outrun Inuyasha. _Well, I'll find out as soon as he's done pulling some pants on over his underwear._

Less than a minute later, Kagome stood in front of the cabin and watched as Inuyasha stepped out with his pants on (only! Tee hee!). He looked up, and stood still at the mischievous gleam in Kagome's eyes. She stood absolutely still in front of him, then:

"Can't catch me." Kagome disappeared into the forest, and Inuyasha only stood another second before running after her. He heard her laughter ahead of him, but just when it seemed he'd break through the trees and see her, she wasn't there. Kagome always seemed to be just out of reach. Suddenly, he heard her scream in surprise and… pain. Inuyasha ran faster and barely missed Kagome when he came around a tree; she was sitting on the ground holding her calf and Inuyasha had to jump to avoid her.

"Kagome, are you all right?" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and uncovered her leg: there were scrapes there that looked like she'd grazed by a wild-thorn bush and fell in surprise. Her palms were also slightly cut, and InuYasha held her hands, palm up, so he could inspect them. As he watched, the tiny cuts sealed themselves and the smaller scrapes from Kagome's leg vanished. Kagome also saw this, and gasped in astonishment. After another minute, she was completely healed.

"Do you think… Ekonika's healing still lasts, and not just the energy?"

"Yeah, that's probably it. This is good, because if you were injured, then we couldn't play!" InuYasha grinned, and Kagome was reminded of her little brother for a second. She jumped up, intending to play chase again, but Inuyasha still held her hands. He stood up as well, and pulled her to him in a hug.

"Caught you." He said, and then pressed his lips to hers for a second before vanishing. Kagome stood, grasping the empty air, her breath taken away. Inuyasha's laugh sounded from somewhere in front of her, and she realized she must look pretty idiotic. She chased after the Hanyou, and decided when she caught him she would give him a little surprise.

After a minute of pointless chasing, Kagome ran out into a field of extremely tall grass.

"InuYasha?"

"Yeah?" The reply was from her right, and she dove through the grass to find no one. She came upon the path Inuyasha had used, however; the grass was all parted, so she followed it. _When I find InuYasha I'm going to tackle him and never let him up again, unless I fall asleep, but with this much energy, I don't think I will. It'll be as if I sat him into the ground if I tackle him now, though. Wait… sit!_

"Sit boy!" The thud resounded from behind her, and she turned and almost immediately found Inuyasha. "Sorry about that, I couldn't resist. I wanted to find you, and I wasn't patient."

"You're starting to sound like me." Inuyasha pushed himself up off the ground, then fell again when Kagome sat on his back. However, he caught himself and easily pushed himself up again, taking Kagome with him. "And you'll have to do better than that if you think you can wrestle me. I'm ten times stronger than you could ever be."

"Oh really?" Kagome grasped InuYasha's hands in her own and spun him to face herself. She gently squeezed his hands and looked into his eyes, which caused him to fall silent and start leaning towards her. "Si-"

His lips met hers again, this time lingering and kissing her the way she'd wanted before. She pulled her arms up to his chest and held his shirt, pushing him backwards. InuYasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's slender body, and pulled her into a tight hug. As he continued to back up, he tripped over his own feet and fell over backwards. However, neither of the two hesitated in continuing to kiss. Kagome pushed herself up off InuYasha's chest as she still gripped his shirt, and her legs were tucked up off the side of InuYasha. She leaned over him again, and rested her head against his chest, with the top of her head pressed against the bottom of his chin.

"InuYasha."

"Mm?" His face was buried in her hair as he inhaled her scent.

"InuYasha…" Kagome sighed, and seemed suddenly tired. InuYasha paid no attention, and soon Kagome's breathing was steady and slow, her back rising and falling in such a calming manner that InuYasha soon fell asleep as well.

………………………………………………………………

_Coolness, calm. A blinding light broke through the mist. "I love you. I love you, Kagome. Will you be with me, forever?" A silhouette appeared in the glow. It's walking towards her, but through the brilliance, she can't tell who it is. _

"_Koga? Houjo? Inu… InuYasha?!"_

"_It's me." The voice was distorted, but the figure started to take form. Still, it was unidentifiable._

"_Who are you?" The calmness was eerie, then something pressed against her lips. Her eyes closed, and…_

………………………………………………………………

When Kagome opened her eyes, InuYasha's face was pulling away from hers. It was dark, and what little light there was came from the moon-sliver, more towards first quarter.

"You looked like you were having a dream. Was it about me?" Kagome was taken aback, and blushed.

"I… think so…" InuYasha brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes and looked into them. He held his hand up to her cheek and caressed it softly. Kagome took in her breath. InuYasha grinned.

"What?" Kagome's breath came out as a whisper.

"Every time I touch around your face… or even come close to you, I can feel you tense, and your heart beat faster: I can smell your excitement."

Kagome pulled her head away so she could get a good look at InuYasha, and half-glared at him.

"What? I meant excitement like you get edgy, not… that. Women have sick minds." InuYasha averted his gaze.

"We do not!"

"Don't yell in my ears."

"Well, we don't."

"Oh yeah?" InuYasha latched onto her gaze, and as she looked into his eyes, a million thoughts ran through her head in a minute. He grinned as if he'd seen them all.

"Ok, so we might… but we don't express it as much as you."

"Oh, really? If you knew how many thoughts I had in the past few days- Uh, I mean… never mind. Nothing." Kagome grinned now, and pulled herself to InuYasha, who was now lying behind her. InuYasha sighed, and placed a kiss on Kagome's cheek. He moved a little, and kissed the base of her neck. Kagome couldn't help it, and let out a small sigh that sounded like a whine. InuYasha pulled back surprised and Kagome looked at him questioningly, almost begging him to do that again. He seemed incredibly amused, and leaned forward and pressed his lips against her neck. Kagome whimpered, and InuYasha took delight in this. He pulled away again, and when Kagome looked back, he just grinned and shook his head.

"Do you always have to pull away like that?" Kagome sighed, and pressed her back against InuYasha 'for warmth'. He moved closer to her, if possible, and she rested her head on his arm while he used her head as a pillow. He looked up into the sky and watched the moon until darkness flowed through his eyelids and carried him and his girl into the waves of sleep.

**Well, yeah. Kinda really badly stuck here, I have more ideas, but… oh! I got a good idea… but… no, I can't. I need to get this over with, so I can get to the GOOD stuff. well, please review! I'm going to need a lot of muse to pull this off! Thank You, readers! **


	22. Spring's Beginning

How Will I Know

Disclaimer: I feel like exploding! But… I don't know, whatever. I don't own InuYasha. MY chicken nuggets! MINE::snarls and moves to a protective stance, then bops dog on the nose, then tosses him a piece of nugget::

**Chapter 22: Spring's Beginning**

"So what should we do today?"

"Get out of this place."

"What, this abandoned house?"

"No, this four-sided, roofed, empty, cold, deserted, breezy, stupi-"

"Alright already, help me pack up then." Kagome spun her bedroll up and dropped it with a small thud onto her backpack. Inuyasha grunted and rolled his. They were ready to go, and as Kagome walked out in front of the shelter they'd spent the last two days at, she halted.

"Where to?"

"Anywhere. Let's just find some outdoor shelter down the road, and stop there. Then we can go swimming or something; it's warmed up quite a bit."

They set off in a random direction; there was no road. After about a mile had passed in silence, they came upon a trail of some sort that looked like a game trail. The pair turned onto it, and Kagome hoisted her backpack up on her shoulders. She looked around her and was dazzled by the sparkling sunlight and the abundance of birds and wildlife; birds flew through the air above the path, announcing the arrival of the two people and the fauna watched curiously. Kagome started jogging when walking became kind of boring; InuYasha was surprised, but kept up. Normally when Kagome had her backpack, the last thing she wanted to do was jog. However, he wasn't complaining.

Kagome paced herself, and before she knew it she'd gone a mile, yet it only seemed like a five minute jog to her lungs and body. The birds around them now had long since heard of their arrival, so they chatted away with news and such, mostly the coming of spring. InuYasha's ears swiveled as he followed one pair's chatter. He grinned to himself as they spoke of building a nest and how warm it was. InuYasha glanced at Kagome for a second, then returned his gaze to straight ahead. He'd never told her he could understand other animals besides dogs. It had occurred to him to do so, but he would grow ashamed, seeing this as something that set him apart from her.

"I wish I could hold a bird." Kagome said suddenly. "If I could hold one, just a small little sparrow, I would be content." She thought of the haiku off the top of her head, and it took InuYasha a long time to process that it was poetry. _Well, I could maybe tell one to land on her hand, like they (They! Those anonymous tyrants! Disregard these parentheses) say, 'A bird in the hand-'_

"Is worth two in the bush…"

"What?!" InuYasha half-shouted, stunned.

"Oh, nothing, I was just remembering an old proverb. 'A bird in the hand is worth two in the bush.'"

"Oh. Yeah." They walked on, and an awkward silence fell. "Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"I could- I could ask a bird to land on your hand if you want." _Here she goes, she's going to ask if I can talk to animals, and maybe she'll feel unnerved to be near me, but I have to tell her sooner or later if I want to know that she loves me for who I am._

"You could?" InuYasha was taken aback as Kagome clasped her hands together and spun to face him, hopefully inquiring. He stopped in his tracks and Kagome stood. His mind reeled as he accepted that either she didn't care he could talk with animals, or she missed that connotation.

"Y-Yes." He finally managed to stutter. Kagome hugged him, then sat on a small flat rock holding her arm out.

"Could you do it now?"

"Yeah, ok give me a second. Don't you even care that I can- talk- to animals?"

"Yes, I care. And, I think it's great." InuYasha couldn't help but smile. _Not only does she accept it, she likes it!_ He looked around and found a sparrow on a small branch, sitting alone. He began to make odd whining noises, and, as Kagome watched, the sparrow hopped along the branch closer and closer to InuYasha. It tilted its head and twittered back, and InuYasha nodded. The bird looked at Kagome, then hopped to InuYasha's arm. He took it slowly over to Kagome, and it cheeped questioningly. InuYasha made a short sound, and the bird hopped to Kagome's arm. It stood and looked at her, then began singing. Kagome smiled at it, and the bird paused to ruffle his feathers and settle in. Kagome looked at InuYasha.

"Tell him he's got gorgeous feathers. He's such a handsome bird." InuYasha proceeded to translate, and the bird twittered excitedly.

"What did he say?"

"He said that- that you're a pretty one, and he wishes you were a bird. Also, he wants to know how you knew he was a boy." Kagome looked down at the sparrow, who watched her with round eyes.

"I don't know. I just- knew. Tell him thank you for the compliment."

InuYasha translated once again, but couldn't be annoyed when Kagome was so joyful. He was surprised how still she was sitting for how excited she must be. When he finished, the bird began chirping merrily, and Kagome could tell it was delighted. It began singing a song-story, and InuYasha translated as the bird continued.

"When I was young, my mother took me out of the nest, and I plummeted. But, my wings spread, and I flew, and have not been envious of creatures that walk since then. I met my wife come two winters ago, near this very place, and I miss her, for she was attacked in a swarm of demons, charged by a great demon by Na Ra Ku. They took apart our home, where our young chicks had grown, and as they left I was only with me. I came back to here, and have not seen her since. I believe that we will be reunited, be it in life or death. I have lived a moon here, and will not leave until I find her; that is my loyalty."

With the ending of the song, InuYasha finished speaking, and Kagome brushed a comforting finger across the sparrow's back-feathers. It warmed up to her, and then chirped again.

"Goodbye, sparrow." Kagome said, and then watched it fly off into the sky.

"How did you know he said goodbye?"

"Sometimes, girls just _know_." Kagome looked into the sky for a few more seconds, then turned to InuYasha. "When Naraku passed by here, he was probably on his way to the castle, so it doesn't help us at all. I can't believe how many people and animals he's hurt. We _have_ to stop him as soon as possible." InuYasha nodded.

"But we can't despair, we WILL get him. I'll kill him for you Kagome."

"You'll _destroy_ him WITH me; I'll stay by your side." InuYasha grinned and placed his hand around Kagome's back, encompassing her in a one-armed hug. She placed her arms around him and squeezed before letting go. They walked on in an extremely comfortable silence. Kagome took in a deep breath of the fresh spring air and let it out slowly. She saw something sparkle through the trees ahead, and quickened her pace.

"Kagome, you've been awfully energetic and strong today." InuYasha hadn't been able to hold it in any longer; Kagome had been stronger and faster, almost unnaturally so, since Ekonika's healing.

"Yeah, I thought about that, and I think it's just because I'm not sore and tired because of all the relentless traveling. My muscles are relaxed and full, like completely healed. They're stronger this way."

"The traveling made you sore? Was I pushing you too hard?" _Have I tired her out? Why does she keep her suffering locked up and away? Doesn't she know I'd help her carry her problems? It wouldn't trouble me at all._

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

"You know, I would have slowed down for you."

"Well, I was getting stronger." They walked out into a large clearing; it was more of a meadow, at least a square mile with a large pond on the side. A bank was close to Kagome, and she jogged up to it. When she peered into the water, it was incredibly shallow; about ten feet out it was only four feet deep, and ten more feet, it was about seven feet deep, and incredibly clear. She kicked off her shoes on a rock that had noon-shade, but barely. It was right by the edge of the water, but it angled up to it. She dropped her backpack with a huff, and began undressing after she pulled her swimsuit and a towel out of her pack. InuYasha cleared his throat, and Kagome waved her hand at him. He turned away and sat down while she changed, but he was within ten feet of her.

Kagome finished and clapped her hands together.

"Ok, you can look now."

InuYasha turned around and resisted gaping. In her one-piece swimsuit (which left few things to the imagination- InuYasha didn't see why it was any different from going naked as far as curves went) Kagome was brushing her hair out. She looked at him, and explained.

"I'm brushing my hair so if it gets wet it won't turn into a tangled mess."

"That's not what I was looking at." Kagome looked at him sideways, not hearing him at first, then she realized what he said. She almost glared, then decided, for the sake of the peace, that he was looking at something behind her.

"Come swimming with me."

"Huh?" Kagome walked past InuYasha to the gravelly slope that lead into the water slowly so she could adjust to the water. She put her foot in carefully and discovered it was pleasantly cool. It only had one stream flow into it, and it was tiny and had traveled across the whole mile of meadow.

"Come on, it's warm." InuYasha put his hand into it.

"It's not warm."

"Well, with the sunlight being so warm, it's pleasantly cool. Come on?" InuYasha sighed.

"I can't swim in my clothes."

"Well, I don't have a spare swimsuit." Kagome walked out into the water, turning her back on InuYasha, who stood, forlorn, on the bank. Soon, Kagome was wading, and the water was up to her waist. She dragged her fingertips through the water, creating pleasant ripples, and she spotted something shiny on the bottom of the water. She began trying to get it out of the water, and sunk her arm in, ignoring InuYasha. He paced back and forth along the bank like an abandoned dog, then decided to swim too. He took off his shirt and over shirt, then his pants until he was only in his 'swimsuit'. (A/n- we'll call them swim trunks, but it's like… not to give the wrong impression, but like… hmm… a skirt that's closed at the bottom except for two perfectly fitting holes for legs. In other words, not revealing. Oh, and it doesn't do that bubble-fill-with-air-thing.) He put a foot tentatively into the water and discovered it was rather nice. He began running, sending water flying on either side, out to Kagome.

Kagome had just about given up on retrieving the scintillating object when it occurred to her to pick it up with her feet. Suddenly, she heard a large splashing noise behind her, and turned to see InuYasha barreling through the water, sending it flying on either side. When she looked back down, the object was gone. She reached down one more time up to her neck to see if it might still be there when one of InuYasha's 'walls of water' came up over her and soaked her thoroughly. She stood, dripping wet, and InuYasha pulled to a sudden stop a foot from her.

"Sorry, Kagome. It was just so nice, and I wanted to be out here with you." Her irritation faded as InuYasha's ears drooped, and she playfully skimmed the top of the water with her hand, sending a flurry of droplets onto InuYasha. He backed up a step, wiping it off his face, then grinned.

"So, that's how you want it to be, hm? Get ready to run!" Kagome sent up a wave with both hands in a false panic, and InuYasha had to pause. She took off running, the water's drag hardly slowing her, but she still headed to the shallows where it was easier. By the time InuYasha was able to see, Kagome was twenty feet away, dashing through the water easily, where it was only a foot deep. She lifted her legs above the surface to create less resistance, and InuYasha simply jumped towards her, clearing all the water, and landed five feet behind her. She spun for the deeper area, confident she could swim faster than InuYasha. He stayed right behind her, using the space she'd cleared to run with less force. He was soon right behind her, only an arm's length away, but the water deepened to about five feet. Kagome lunged forward and threw her feet out behind her. They bumped against InuYasha's chest, so she gathered herself and looked back for a second with a smile before kicking off his chest, shooting herself forward.

InuYasha stood for a second, surprised but not affected by the kick. He ran another step, then dove under the water and quickly got in front of Kagome, popping out of the water in front of her. She stopped and her toes found the bottom of the pond, and she held her hands up in surrender. InuYasha stood, triumphant, then Kagome spit out a stream of water at him, and it hit him right on the forehead. InuYasha recoiled, then jumped after her before she could get too far. He pulled his arms around her stomach and used his weight to take her underwater. She spun to face him, smiling. Under the water, her hair spread in all directions, as did InuYasha's. She laughed as she kicked off his knee, but he held her hand, forcing her to turn back around. He pulled her to him, and she stopped a foot from his face. Her hair soon caught up and obscured him from view.

They began to run out of breath, and broke through the surface face first to keep the hair out of their faces. InuYasha let go of Kagome's hand and splashed her.

"Now we're even." As Kagome finished rubbing the water out of her eyes, InuYasha started walking back to shore. Kagome swam a few strokes more before she could walk, then did so right beside him. Soon they were in the shallows, and Kagome looked down as she felt something brush against her ankle.

"A fish!" She bent over and rested her hands on her knees, watching the fish. InuYasha stopped and came back, and soon spotted about twenty little inch-long fish in a school. Kagome dipped her hands into the water, but when she pulled it up, there was only water. She tried to catch one of the fish, but eventually gave in that they were faster than she was. InuYasha laughed at Kagome's misfortune, but mostly because she was charming when she tried to catch a fish. Kagome looked up at him, smiling despite her failure. InuYasha grinned and waded back into the water until he began swimming. He was about thirty feet out when Kagome saw him take a breath and dive underwater.

After a second, Kagome ran out into the water until she was about where InuYasha disappeared thirty seconds ago. He surfaced to her right, and about ten feet away. Kagome ducked underwater as he did, and spun around to watch him swim quickly after a fish that was almost a yard long. She let out a stream of bubbles in surprise, and returned to the surface. After another few seconds, InuYasha joined her, with the fish in one hand.

"Let's go over there where we can stand." InuYasha paddled over by placing the fish in his mouth and holding it by the skin on its back. It held unnaturally still. When they came up to where the water was just above Kagome's chest, InuYasha turned to face her. He took the fish out of his mouth and it flopped once, so he dipped it in the water. When he pulled it back up, he held it out to Kagome. She took it by right in front of the tail and right in front of its dorsal fin. It flopped once again, and splashed InuYasha with its tail. He shook himself off and stood behind Kagome. He moved so he was right behind her and placed his hands right next to hers.

"Well, should we eat it? I caught it to provide for you." Kagome blushed as InuYasha rested his head on her shoulder.

"Thank you InuYasha, I really am grateful for it, but I don't feel like eating a fish that I've held as if it were a pet." She turned to look at InuYasha gratefully, and kissed his cheek.

"Alright, we'll let it go." He took his hands off it and it began thrashing, seeming to understand it was spared. Kagome held it until it stopped, then gently lowered it into the water where it resumed swimming, and was soon far out of reach. She spun to face InuYasha, fish slime coating her palms. InuYasha saw her grin mischievously before he felt the cold, slimy pressure of her hands against his chest. He jumped back in alarm and realized Kagome was using him as a towel. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, pinning her arms against himself.

"InuYasha!"

"Well, now you can't move, so there." Kagome looked up at his face, and did something that caused InuYasha to drop her, but made her forget their battle: She kissed him. At first, Kagome was only trying to get him to release her, but when he did, he began kissing her back and nothing else existed. This time was different, though; InuYasha parted his lips slightly, but Kagome didn't know what to do, so she pulled away. InuYasha rebounded quickly by catching her hands in one of his, then wiping his other hand off on her shoulder, causing her to shiver with slimy-ness. She ducked under the water and began scrubbing herself frantically, taking off all the slime. InuYasha did the same, but not as thoroughly; he left some accidentally on his abs. (A/n- I like typing 'abs'. )

When they surfaced in the 3.5-foot water, Kagome saw the sunlight glint off the slime, and wiped it off InuYasha's chest. She bent down to wipe it off her hand, and when she looked up, she really _saw_ InuYasha's abs for the first time. She held her hand out tentatively, and her fingers brushed against the muscle. Her expression grew to a ponderous one, and InuYasha watched her, proudly, confused, and suddenly, extremely self-conscious. As Kagome continued to marvel in the smooth muscle, InuYasha's gaze grew soft and exceptionally tender. _She's going to… Kagome, stop it!_ Kagome ran her hand up to his pecs, and he grabbed her hand, not sure how much more of this he could take. She looked up at him, startled out of her reverie. InuYasha locked eyes with her, trying to communicate what she was doing to him without having to say it.

After a minute of silence, and no ease in tension, InuYasha dropped Kagome's hand and turned away. He ducked under the water and began swimming, trying to clear his head and calm his pulse. Kagome stood still, also trying to calm herself. It was somehow the most romantic encounter with InuYasha yet, but there hadn't even been a kiss; they just stood there, hand in hand, gazing into each other's eyes. She shivered as she remembered InuYasha's gaze. Something about it was warning her, yet another part loved.

Kagome decided he probably needed to calm down, so she went and sat in the shallows, playing with the underwater rocks. After a while, she began to grow bored, so she walked out to where it was three feet deep and ducked her head under, crawling along the bottom on all fours. She watched the baby fish swim by, and the sunlight glisten off the rocks. The water was so clear that she could see InuYasha swimming in the deep part thirty feet away; well, his silhouette. She pressed her stomach to the floor and relaxed until she needed to breathe. She spent a minute catching her breath, then dove under again.

After Kagome went under, she saw a foot-long fish. _I wonder if I could catch it like InuYasha caught that one. What did he do…? I think he just used everything at the same time, like... the frog kick. That would work._ She set out after the fish and was nearly upon it before it decided it was time to leave. Kagome frantically kicked after it, spinning and swirling as it did, keeping at most ten feet from it, at the least, almost within arm's length. Just when she was about to give up, a hand caught hers, spinning her swiftly but gently. The fish spun to her right sharply, and with a quick jerk, her free arm darted out and grabbed the fish by the muscle right in front of its tail. Another hand came out of nowhere and locked over hers on the fish. Suddenly, she was pulled into the air.

"So, going fishing?" InuYasha chuckled, pulling Kagome into a hug against his chest. She kept a tight hold on the fish that she'd worked so hard to catch, but InuYasha easily pried it from her hands. She spun around to find the fish, and nearly walked right into it. InuYasha held it still so she could reassure her grip, then let go.

"Yes, and I caught it, too." Kagome stated, feeling like a dork.

"I can see that."

"I know."

"So what are you going to do with it?" Kagome shrugged, then picked it up above her head. It thrashed incredibly powerfully for such a small fish, and she passed it off to InuYasha. He took it and threw it about fifty feet, and it landed out in the middle of the pond, headfirst, struggling the whole way through the air. InuYasha scrubbed his hands as Kagome did, then took her hand.

"Come swim with me." He said, before turning away and pulling her along by the arm. When they reached an area about seven feet deep, InuYasha let go of her hand and treaded water, facing her. He raised an eyebrow, and Kagome smiled. Without a word, they took a deep breath and dove under together. They swam in a circle, both watching the other's hair flow around them and laughing. After the circle, Kagome sank to the bottom and got a good footing against the rocks. She kicked off, and when she reached the surface, she shot out of the water about three feet before coming back down. InuYasha did the same next to her a second later, and she began laughing. They tread water right next to each other, until their legs brushed. Kagome kicked herself backwards as InuYasha did, and a thought entered their minds at the same time: _Wow, s/he's muscular._ Their eyes met and they blushed before swimming back to the shallows.

The couple sat there in the inches-deep water for a few seconds before they grew bored. Kagome glanced sideways at InuYasha, who was watching her. She reached towards his chest slowly, then placed both hands on it and shoved him backwards into the water. He splashed her before she could get away, and then stood and hoisted her onto his shoulder. He held her legs with one arm, and she spun around his neck to see where he was going. She wrapped her arms around him as well as she could from the awkward position; his hair acted like a blanket, shielding her from the wind as Inuyasha picked up speed. He ran in large circles for a while, and when they were almost dry, he set Kagome down in a way that would have been rough had the landing not been a soft patch of lush, green grass.

Kagome sat up, but InuYasha tackled her with a hug and stayed with his arm around her shoulder. He nuzzled his face against hers and closed his eyes, and his hand slid from her shoulder. It fell across a place where Kagome felt uncomfortable -on her chest- and she stiffened. InuYasha lifted his head and looked at her face, then at his own arm. He immediately realized his 'breach of comfort' and stumbled backwards, ashamed. Kagome sat up, shaking it off. She couldn't ignore the blush on her cheek, and turned away flustered. _At least he had the good character to back away… I'm not sure how this would have gone if he didn't._

InuYasha sat away from Kagome, troubled. He hadn't meant to do that, it was just more comfortable for his arm to be at that angle from his body… now she wouldn't forgive him, or be angry… He gazed at the ground and sighed. Kagome watched him from five feet away, and slowly rose to all fours. She crawled toward InuYasha, who lifted his head and watched her, curious and astonished. When Kagome reached him, he realized he was forgiven. He stood and held out his hand. Kagome took it and he lifted her to her feet. They looked into each other's eyes for a second, then InuYasha squeezed her hand in a gesture of apology. Kagome squeezed back, and they formed a wordless pact of boundaries. They dropped hands awkwardly and turned back for the pond side by side.

**There's so much more to this chapter, but I don't know if you could take reading any more… I'm sure you've had to go to the bathroom for a while… I know I do. Go on, I can't write any longer. But, yeah. They've kind of taken a step back in the relationship. Bad chapter, I know. They stll feel the same way about each other, just are gonna hold back on the physical affection. or should I say Aww… well, later. **


	23. Hey Leonardo

How Will I Know

Disclaimer: Aye du knot owne InuYasha. Also, like the way I'm writing about spring when it's fall? (here, anyway it is) Makes me able to kind of get out of the cold for a bit and imagine the warm. Also, I been researching InuYasha by reading the manga (by VIZ--- it's all backwards! Wahhh!) and watching the anime. So they'll be more in –char (hopefully).

**Chapter 23: Hey Leonardo**

(A.K.A. She Likes Me for Me and I Like Her for Her )

"Ha! I win!"

"Sit… Boy." Kagome panted as she laughed at InuYasha's acquaintance with the ground. They had raced back to the pond, and it had really been a tie. However, InuYasha just HAD to go and brag that he'd won… she didn't really mind, he could if he wanted to, but the way she figured, his arrogance shouldn't go entirely unpunished.

InuYasha stood and brushed the dirt off his front (BARE front! ) before turning to Kagome. He picked her up and carried her into the water, then threw her about three feet out so she landed on her back in the somewhat deep water. She surfaced and glared at InuYasha, but brightened after a second. InuYasha shifted his weight back from her, suddenly dreading the next word out of her mouth.

"Sit." Kagome stormed past the Hanyou who found his face pressed to the ground under a foot of water. When she reached the bank, she wrung out her hair and stood triumphantly before turning towards the rock where her backpack and InuYasha's clothes (besides him swim trunks) were. She leaned back against the wall that rose behind it, then when InuYasha lifted his head from the water, shaking it furiously, Kagome began sprinting the few feet to the ledge above the water.

Dog boy had just dried his hair by shaking it all out when Kagome's splash reached him and left him sopping again. He watched where she'd jumped under until she surfaced a few feet away and began swimming to practice. He didn't bother to shake himself dry; he just dove under the water to practice his own swimming.

The day passed quickly; InuYasha practiced swimming after random fish until he could predict their patterns of escape; Kagome did the same, and once they had to pull up quickly underwater or they would have collided. The fish darted to the side and escaped while InuYasha and Kagome grinned at each other then turned and swam away.

An hour from sunset, InuYasha lifted himself out of the water onto the rock shelf they used for shelter. He shook himself dry, most of the water falling back into the pond. Kagome joined him as he crawled over to her backpack and began digging through it, starving. He pulled out a bag of potato chips and sat back against the rock, content. Kagome kneeled by him and they sat for a while, munching on the chips until they were gone.

Kagome moved over to her towel and began drying herself off. When she finished, she passed it to InuYasha, but he politely refused it, to her surprise.

"But… won't you get cold?"

"Maybe."

"InuYasha, use the towel, please? I don't want you to get sick. I really don't want to see you cold or uncomfortable, since I _know_ you wouldn't really get sick, my big strong fearless Hanyou." Kagome joked. InuYasha folded his hands after he finished licking the chips' flavoring off his fingers.

"I don't want to dry myself off."

"Fine, I'll do it for you." Kagome moved over next to InuYasha and began rubbing the towel along his arms and torso. She took a corner and dried his face, then fluffed his bangs and dried his ears by rubbing them, making them really warm and fuzzy. InuYasha shook his head a little, and Kagome kept rubbing his ears. He had to resist leaning his head into her hand and moaning, but only succeeded in preventing the latter.

After InuYasha was dried, Kagome took out a blanket and curled up in a crevice of the rock so she was protected on two sides. She pulled the blanket over herself and took a deep breath, locking her arms around her knees. She suddenly jumped up, shedding the blanket.

"I have to change. Is that all right with you?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Alright, just don't stare, or I'll si-" InuYasha flinched, "um, use the spell." InuYasha turned his gaze toward the ground as Kagome took her swimsuit off and pulled on her clothes for the night. He glanced up once when she was turned from him; her underwear were on, but she was having trouble with a latch-thing around her torso.

"Need help?" Kagome looked over her shoulder, startled.

"I think I might." InuYasha stood and walked towards her. "Normally Sango does this for me. Can you just latch it to the first clips? I'm sorry, this is embarrassing…" Kagome rambled on as InuYasha took the bra clips and latched them together. He checked it quickly, then Kagome spun around so she was facing him. He recognized the garment he'd found in the laundry. Kagome traced his gaze and caught his eye with a warning glare; InuYasha quickly turned and sat back where he had been, watching the ground.

Kagome finished changing, and a few seconds later, InuYasha looked up to see her sit in front of him, legs folded under her. She was blushing slightly, and opened her mouth. She paused, then took in a breath, encouraging herself.

"Thanks. I'm sorry you had to do that, it's just… well, sorry." InuYasha met her gaze and leaned toward her slightly.

"It's fine, seriously Kagome. Now I know where that piece of cloth goes." He took a breath, "but what does it do?" Kagome's light blush turned swiftly denser, and she tried to look away from his eyes.

"It… uh… is for support. Listen, thanks, ok? Now… what about food? Do you want anything besides chips for dinner?" InuYasha grinned as she swiftly changed the subject, knowing what he'd say now.

"Ramen, please." Kagome sighed and leaned back.

"You only like me for the food." She turned to dig through her backpack when arms wrapped around her middle from behind.

"No I don't. I only like you for you. You yourself. Can you believe that? Even if you were unattractive, I would still like you. Even without the ramen, and shard-detecting abilities, and everything else you can think of." Kagome sat still for a few seconds, processing this, then thought of something he could like her for.

"What about my resemblance to Kikyo?" She felt InuYasha tense, then slowly ease back into a relaxed position.

"No. Not that. You and Kikyo are two entirely different people. I realize that. Aren't you past being jealous of her?" Kagome tried to spin around to face him, but he moved with her. She gave up and mumbled,

"I'm not jealous." InuYasha pressed his head down on her shoulder and against her neck.

"Good, because there's nothing for you to be jealous of anymore." Kagome was still for a minute, then spun around swiftly and pressed her lips to InuYasha's. He loosened his grip so she could turn the rest of her body, and she did, deepening the kiss. This time, when InuYasha parted his lips, she did so as well. This different kind of kiss sent new shivers up her spine, and they broke apart smiling.

"InuYasha?" He looked at her.

"Yes?"

"I like you for who you are too."

"Good, and that's how it should be."

"Now, how about that ramen?"

A/n- I can picture there that if InuYasha had a tail it would be wagging. I don't know why… the vision just popped into my head. I think it's cute. You should all picture it. Forgive me; I've been sick since three days into Winter Break. (It's now a week in) Ok, done rambling.

Kagome slept soundly although InuYasha sat by her feet, wide awake. The night was cold, but comfortably so. After a few minutes of silence, a soft whimper broke the stillness. InuYasha would have immediately attacked; he felt an odd foreboding tension, but his acute senses told him it was just Kagome. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and saw her still sleeping. Her eyes came half-open, and she sat up.

"InuYasha." Kagome spoke groggily and looked around for him. When she spotted him, the blanket dropped and revealed that her night shirt had slipped down around a shoulder. Kagome moved forward in an odd lunge, as if she had been coming toward him but fell asleep in the middle. Her arms wrapped around InuYasha's torso as he caught her, and she smiled up at him through cloudy eyes.

_She's sleepwalking._ InuYasha thought.

Kagome leaned up and kissed his cheek before pulling her legs up into InuYasha's lap. There she curled up and continued to sleep, her head resting against his chest. InuYasha pulled up her nightshirt so it was comfortably around her neck again, and he realized she'd removed the garment he'd helped her put on.

_Maybe she wasn't supposed to wear it with night clothes._ He pulled the blanket over her so that only her face was left open to the air, breathing in and out against his chest and yukata. InuYasha dropped his haiori where the blanket was; he felt too warm surrounded by Kagome, the blanket, and his robe of the fire rat. A dullness crept over him as Kagome snuggled tighter into his chest.

"InuYasha…"

"Goodnight, Kagome." InuYasha closed his eyes. The wind changed direction then, and the breeze carried a scent that made InuYasha's nose twitch. He tried to stand and spin to face his enemy, but the drowsiness seemed to creep deeper into his being; he could hardly keep his eyes open, but tightened his grip on Kagome. He snarled into the swirling darkness, and heard a chuckle from his right. He turned his head slightly, fighting the sleep with all his might. His eyes locked onto his enemy as well as they could; Kouga picked up his haiori and wrinkled his nose at InuYasha's scent.

"This ought to pacify Kagome when she wakes up… her inexplicable affection for you will cease when I tell her you've died. Then I shall have her as my mate!"

"Kouga, you bast…" InuYasha tried to speak, but his words slurred. He watched helplessly as Kagome was lifted from him and wrapped in his haiori before being lifted into the arms of his enemy.

"Kagome!" InuYasha managed to rasp, hoping to wake her. She didn't stir, and InuYasha moved his hand to his sword hilt, but didn't find it there. He looked up at Kouga, who carried it in one of Kagome's hands (sword and sheath), his own wrapped around hers. InuYasha snarled again, and Kouga taunted him.

"Not so high and mighty without your sword, are you, puppy? Although the herb should have made you fall asleep by now, and you shouldn't wake. The mixture I've created is highly poisonous to demons. I'll give you credit for fighting it. Too bad, though, eh? I still have to make sure you won't follow." InuYasha saw Kouga's foot fly at him in slow motion, but was powerless to do anything. It connected with the side of his head and he dropped to the rock, unconscious.

**My doG, this chapter--- I got so blocked on it. Please tell me what you think, despite the reviews, my muse is fading… I know! CHOCOLATE!!! BTW, I don't… hate Kouga, just… he's about as hopeless as Houjo, ya know? Kagome should only be with InuYasha. Yep yep. Ok. Well, Merry Christmas, folks! (And a happy new year!) P.P.S.: STICK TO THOSE RESOLUTIONS! TIE TO A BAMBOO BRANCH FOR GOOD LUCK! (Although I don't have any bamboo... . ) **


	24. By the Light of the Jewel

How Will I Know

Disclaimer: Ha Ha Ha!!! I saw my first CBR World Championship rodeo last night, and I don't own InuYasha or rights to it, etc. (Also, rodeos 'r great! The guy I wanted to win did, so I am GOOD, but I didn't get his autograph ::whine::

**Chapter 24: By the Light of the Jewel **

The waterfall's contents pounded the rocky cliff's base in the night. A shadow moved around one side, and was greeted by two more. They paused together a moment before separating. One headed behind the waterfall by dodging under a small ledge that kept him and the girl he carried from the torrents of water raining down inches away. The other two moved to lookout 'posts' on either side of the waterfall and melded into the shadows again.

Kouga looked around the large cave that once held his clan; now all that was left of his pack were Ginta and Hakaku, the lookouts at the moment. Besides himself, of course. He was their leader, and needed to keep the pack going. He planned to do just that with the girl he'd taken from a certain half-demon, his rival over the affections of this girl. Now that he had his rival out of the way, when she woke, the girl would love him. She was the one he'd chosen as his mate, although she hadn't cooperated so far. In his view, she was a prisoner of her inexplicable affection for his rival.

Kouga sat on a soft patch of grass growing along a side of the cave, setting the girl against the wall. _She sleeps soundly_, he thought once, before gathering more grass and soft materials and laying them down on the patch. Once that was complete, he lifted the girl into his arms, wrapped in the overcoat of his enemy, and sat down, gazing at her beauty.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, and saw InuYasha's red haiori. She snuggled deeper into Kouga's chest and InuYasha's shirt, believing it to be him. A scent reached her nose that made her tingle… come to think of it, this wasn't exactly how InuYasha's lap felt either… She looked up into the face of the prince of the wolf demon clan, and immediately stumbled clumsily out of his lap, landing on her butt disgracefully a few feet away.

"Kagome…" Kouga began.

"What happened to InuYasha?" Kagome shuddered, still stunned about finding herself in these new surroundings. Kouga stood gently, and Kagome followed, and took a step back for the one he took forward. Kouga halted, then picked up InuYasha's haiori that had fallen at his feet when Kagome jumped.

"InuYasha was killed by a demon. He was sleeping, and you were lucky I was near there and sensed the demon. I managed to pull you away, and I grabbed InuYasha's haiori for you, but I'm afraid he's dead. I killed the demon that attacked InuYasha, and I wish he wasn't, for your sake, but he is dead."

"You're lying. Give me his robe; I'm going to look for him." Kagome reached out for the red garment, but Kouga pulled it away and held it behind himself.

"I can't let you go, Kagome. He's dead. I watched him fall." Kagome shook her head, denying it; just the same, tears welled up in her eyes. Kouga stepped forward, and she didn't resist as he wrapped his arms around her. She couldn't believe it, but if it was true… Kagome cried into Kouga's chest. He began stroking her back, and something twisted in her heart; in her mind a picture of InuYasha's face stared at her, shocked. She pulled away from Kouga, still feeling guilty for crying to him.

"How long was I asleep?" Kouga looked a little hurt by her pulling it away, but it vanished as he tried to be as pleasant to her as possible, sympathetically.

"Only a few hours, I suppose. It'll still be dark for some time yet."

"Then I'm going to bed. Where can I sleep?"

"Anywhere, sweet." Kagome's throat grew a knot, and small flare of an emotion -anger, she realized- appeared as she heard Kouga's word.

"_Sweet?_" She asked incredulously. Kouga realized his mistake, and hastily but smoothly covered up.

"I said 'meet'. I have to go meet with Ginta and Hakaku, so get some rest. I'll be guarding the entrance, so you'll be safe." With that, he waved and disappeared in a whirlwind. Kagome wondered if he was guarding it to keep her in or to keep others out. Either way, she was safe, in a cave by herself, and tired. She lay down on the soft pile of cushions and other miscellaneous soft accessories, and sighed.

After a few minutes of hard thinking, making her brain buzz, she'd reached a conclusion that made her feel slightly better, but very slightly. InuYasha was not dead. He couldn't have died, but Kouga had sounded so sure, so maybe he had looked dead. That had happened before. However, that meant he was probably close to death for some reason. Her imagination took hold, and she reached for the jewel shard case. It wasn't there, and she started to blame Kouga, but remembered that she'd never gotten it back from InuYasha. If he still had them, she might be able to sense them and find out where he was.

She closed her eyes and concentrated, focusing.

Kouga sat in the shadows outside the cave. He could see his comrades, but only with his sense of smell. They'd all concealed themselves to protect the entrance to the cave, and Ginta and Hakaku were as determined as Kouga to protect their leader's 'mate'. They had grown to like the spirited girl who had fought alongside them once amongst the harpy battle. The wolf pack returned from hunting and laid out in the moonlight above the waterfall to either side. Suddenly, Kouga's shards began glowing.

InuYasha lay flat out on his back in the grass, panting with his eyes shut. The herb was affecting his body, causing pain, and also a sense of floating. He felt as if he were going to die, or was supposed to have died long ago. He clenched his teeth as another spasm of pain swept through him.

_"InuYasha."_ It was Kagome's voice. InuYasha's eyes flew open, and he seemed to come back to earth. He looked around, pain shooting through his stomach and neck as he turned his head. She wasn't around. He looked down, and through his yukata, the bottle of jewel shards glowed. Kagome's voice called him again, and it resonated from the shards. He looked around again, to see if anyone was nearby and had heard, but there was nothing. He was in the grass by the edge of the pond. InuYasha closed his eyes and concentrated on Kagome's voice and the shards.

"Kagome?" She had appeared about ten feet away, lying on the ground. He watched as she opened her eyes and stood, walking slowly towards him. He lifted himself to his feet, the pain gone. _Am I dead? Why is Kagome here… with me… if I'm dead?_ The thought passed as Kagome spoke.

"InuYasha… Kouga said you were dead…? Are you?"

"I… don't know. I was just lying in the grass, and now I'm… here." 'Here' was a strange place; the ground shimmered as if it were smoke, and the atmosphere was odd; as if a bright cloud had settled over them; it had a pinkish tint. (A/n- 'nough semicolons? Heheh.)

"What happened to you?" Kagome stepped closer, but halted three feet away.

"You fell asleep, and I became tired. Kouga came up behind me and took you from me; I couldn't move, and was fighting the sleep. I really tried to get you Kagome, but I couldn't, like I was drugged or something. Then Kouga said I couldn't follow, and something about 'the herb should work soon' and that I shouldn't ever wake again. He said he couldn't risk me following, and knocked me out." Kagome reached for him, but let her hand fall, afraid that he was only an illusion and she would run right through him.

"The herb… I bet it was to kill you, but Kouga probably forgot your human half… the herb kills demons if they breathe it in, but has little or no effect on humans. I've never heard the cure, but if you just rest for a few days, you should be fine." InuYasha reached into his yukata and pulled out the bottle of jewel shards. He held it out to Kagome, but she pressed it back, and was surprised at how solid InuYasha and the bottle felt.

"If I take the bottle, I won't be able to contact you again. I don't know if I'd be able to, but I would like you to keep them so I could try again."

"You contacted me through the jewel? Then it must have brought our spirits here, because I feel like I left my body behind. You certainly did." Kagome turned around and saw herself in a misty vision, lying, eyes closed on the floor. InuYasha popped open the bottle and took out a shard. He handed it to Kagome.

"This should make it easier for you to contact me, if you can again." Kagome looked at the determined gleam in his eye as he pressed the shard into her palm and closed his hand around hers, making a fist.

"InuYasha, promise me you'll rest! I want you to heal! You can't try and come find me!"

"Kouga took you to his cave, huh? Well, I know where to go, so-"

"Promise me!" Kagome interrupted. InuYasha's eyes opened a little wider, but he relaxed after a few seconds.

"Fine… I'll rest, but as soon as I can travel I'll look for you. Will you be alright? With Kouga, I mean."

"I'll be fine, please don't worry. I can hold off the 'wolf'. Please, I don't want you two to battle. When you can travel, stay away from him; I'll sneak away and find you." InuYasha opened his mouth to protest, but Kagome put a finger over his lips. InuYasha's eyes fixed her with his disapproval, then he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. Kagome hugged him, and he pulled his head back. Their eyes met again for an instant, then he kissed her lips. It was soft and tender, apologetic yet dominating. He pulled away after a short time, and Kagome didn't open her eyes, still wanting to kiss.

"Stay safe, and keep in touch Kagome. I'll stay out of sight and scent of that wolf, but as soon as I think you need me, I'll be there. I should go and start to heal. Take care, my sweet." Kagome's eyes watered and her heart throbbed as InuYasha spoke the name, and she pressed her head into his chest. She closed her eyes to keep the tears from falling.

"I'll miss you, InuYasha."

"I'll be fine, and don't worry. I'm with you, sweet; just look around."

Kagome opened her eyes and the dark wall of the cave met her vision. She sat up and looked around. _Was it a dream?_ She lifted two fingers hesitantly towards her face and touched her lips. They still tingled from the kiss, and she noticed something in her hand. A jewel shard sat in her palm, and she decided it would be best to hide it from Kouga. Only… how to do that? She lifted the shard to the hollow above her collarbones and pressed gently. The shard vanished, and Kouga ran up a second later.

"Are you alright? My shards glowed, and I wonder if it had anything to do with you." Kagome pondered this: she'd probably used Kouga's shards to contact InuYasha, but now that she had her own she wouldn't have Kouga's suspicion.

"I'm fine. How long was I asleep this time?" Kouga gave her an odd look.

"If you even fell asleep it was only for a few seconds. I just got settled outside when my shards began glowing. Oh, here." Kouga dropped the haiori across Kagome as a blanket before leaving with a small grin. Kagome pulled InuYasha's haiori tight about her and breathed in his scent. About ten wolves filed in through the cave opening and curled themselves around her, one studying her at eye level then curling up at her back. She drifted off to a peaceful sleep, and didn't dream.

InuYasha lay on the ground once again, but he was more able to move. He lifted the bottle of shards, and counted only six. _Sleep well, Kagome._

**Once again, don't hate Kouga. I actually think he's kind of cool, or maybe that's an understatement. Well, anyway, let's just see how this turns out. Also, any plot suggestions? Go on, throw something at me. Anything you'd like to see happen or whatever? Open to criticism & would be delighted to tweak the story for its readers. **


	25. Enkou

How Will I Know

Disclaimer: I… wait a sec, why's it always I? How about YOU!? Do YOU own InuYasha? Huh? Me neither.

**Chapter 25: Enkou **

Pronounced 'En-kew' / 'N-koo'.

The sun rose over the horizon, and a golden eye opened to witness it. The eye's owner groaned and rolled to his stomach, and slowly scooted so he faced the water. He moved along his stomach until his chin rested in the very edge of the pond. He swallowed some, and after a few minutes' rest, he sat up gingerly. When he put out his hand to steady himself, it touched a soft fabric. He smiled grimly, realizing it was a backpack, and pulled it open before rummaging through it.

After a few minutes, InuYasha had started a fire with the pack of matches left in the bag, and had some water boiling over it. He opened a cup of ramen and poured some water into it, then let it sit for a while as he packed dirt on the fire. After eating his meal, he tried to stand, but fell face first into the ground. He groaned and rolled to his back, then lay there panting. After about an hour, he decided Kagome wasn't going to try and contact him, and that it was safe to sleep. So he did.

Kagome sighed and rolled over, opening her eyes.

"Good morning sister. Kouga went out to hunt. You've been asleep for at least four hours after sunrise. It's almost lunchtime." Ginta said from his seat on the other side of the cave, 15 feet away.

"Yes, but don't worry, Kouga will bring food for you. If there's not enough for everyone, you'll get your fill." Hakkaku added, from next to Ginta. Kagome sat up and rubbed her eyes. A large furry body propped her up from the side. She finished rubbing her eyes and looked into the face of a large wolf. There wasn't anything so odd about this wolf; it had a white spot on its nose, but so did a few others. It was just big, maybe a few inches taller than most others. She watched it for a second, trapped in its stare before realizing she wasn't in danger. The large black wolf laughed (in its eyes, anyway) and looked away.

Kagome stood hesitantly and found herself surrounded by about thirty wolves (thirty two counting Ginta and Hakkaku). Twenty tails thudded on the cave floor a couple times before the wolves turned away and went back to whatever they'd been doing. A rockslide sounded from outside the cave, near the entrance. A few wolves' coats bristled, then a familiar voice sounded out, and the wolves all rose, tails wagging.

Kouga entered through the hole behind the waterfall, kicking a boar, holding a smaller one under an arm, and two rabbits in his other hand. He laid them down on the cave floor before Kagome.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Kouga grinned, and the wolves gathered around, staying a respectful distance away. (When I say wolves I mean Ginta and Hakkaku too in most cases ) Kagome looked at the carcasses before her and smiled forcefully. She didn't want anything, to be honest, but Kouga had gone through the trouble, and if she refused she'd be acting like a spoiled person. In fact, for the wolf demon clan, this probably was spoiled.

"A rabbit, please." Kouga held it up.

"Dig in, then." He turned to the wolves and tossed the boar and other rabbit out to them. "Everybody, eat!" Kagome looked hesitantly at the rabbit as the wolves tore into their food. Kouga looked at her questioningly, trying to find the problem. Kagome reached into her shirt and pulled out a small book of matches.

"Do you have firewood at all?"

Kagome had cooked her rabbit (with the help of Kouga- she wouldn't skin it or anything) and eaten her fill. She'd also cooked half a boar that the wolves hadn't touched. The fire had scared them at first, but when Kagome controlled it, they were amazed. Kouga grinned proudly as his pack sat around, content but not stuffed. The last bit of the cooked boar was held by Kagome, and she broke it into pieces and fed it to the three wolves around her; a small brown female, a twin male, and the large one from before. The last piece she ate herself; the boar meat was richer in flavor than the rabbit had been.

The two small wolves left, but the large one stayed by Kagome, and she decided that she really liked this wolf. He (she determined it was most definitely a guy) sat at her side; his head towered above hers when she was sitting. She stood and his head came up to her chest, although he was still seated. When he stood as well, his head fell some to her stomach. He nudged her hand and she ran it over his soft thick coat.

As Kagome ran her fingers through the wolf's coat, Kouga watched from his seat not that far behind her, but high on the cave wall, about twelve feet. He grinned as Kagome walked around and became acquainted with the pack. If she grew to love it here sooner, that would make it easier for her to accept him as her mate. He wasn't going to face her with that decision yet, although she seemed to be recovering fine from the loss of InuYasha. He leapt down and landed beside her after she'd gone through all the pack.

"That one's Hotaru, and he's Otonashi. Those three are all Kyo, because they all look the same." As Kouga went on, Kagome tried to memorize some names. When Kouga finished, Kagome realized he'd never named the one that followed her around. When she questioned, Kouga looked at the wolf oddly, like he was just remembering something.

"He was out on a scout last night, and returned late. He's off scouting so often that we don't really have a name for him. He just drops by usually once a moon. By the way he's taken to you, you could probably name him. He's a young wolf, but you probably can't tell from looking." Kagome look down at the wolf, and his eyes gazed back at her. They gleamed, like flames.

"Enkou. Flame. That should be a good name for him. What do you think Enkou?" The wolf's tail wagged and he lifted his enormous build onto his hind legs and swiped Kagome's face with his tongue, without ever putting his weight against her. Kagome laughed and wrapped her arms around the wolf's great neck and hugged him. The wolf froze up for a second, taken aback, but then relaxed and opened his mouth in a grin. Kagome let go and stood again, then smiled at Kouga. He grinned back, once again proud of his choice as mate and fellow pack leader.

"Hey Kouga, could I go get some herbs for tea? I'll also need a kettle or something for the water." Kagome grinned sweetly, hoping she'd be able to go alone and get away. It was probably a bit early to try and escape, being that InuYasha wouldn't be healed, but if she could get far enough away there would be a good chance she could get back to him.

"Sure, Kagome." Kouga smiled at her before turning to the pack. He made an indistinguishable noise and twenty wolves stood and gathered by the door. "I hope you don't mind wolves as an escort, since I have business here." Kagome walked towards the exit, hopes sinking, already a new plan forming, when she paused and turned around.

"What's your business?" Kouga looked surprised, but was once again prideful that Kagome was so curious, observant, and involved.

"There's a nest of harpies to the east, and they send a messenger here every so often. Ginta, Hakkaku, and these ten wolves need to remain here and guard our home. Don't worry, you'll be safe, those twenty are our best warriors." Kagome nodded, then continued on her way out. She walked straight into the wolves who parted for her. Although they all walked through the tight entrance at one time, never once did a wolf brush against her. After she arrived on the slightly broader path outside that led down the hill, she realized Enkou was with her, once again at her side.

At the base of the path, there was a large field that led into some short brush, then a forest. Kagome headed toward the taller grasses near the forest, and the wolves played around her. Some began to leap over others and come to a perfect landing on the other side, and they began to spread out. As they entered the forest, five wolves disappeared into the brush. As one rejoined the posse, another would leave. Kagome realized they were scouting. She began to look for some tea herbs, and turned to walk parallel to the field.

After about a mile was covered, she'd only found a few stems, not worth picking. Enkou hadn't left her side. A wolf had uprooted a hare, and fifteen wolves gave chase, but never went out of Kagome's sight, being dutiful protectors, even when the hare kept running. Suddenly, a wolf began snarling and growling beyond the thick underbrush to Kagome's right. The fifteen wolves, followed by Kagome, followed by four more then Enkou, hastily approached the snarling wolf, and soon found the cause.

A strange imp-like being, about as tall as the wolf's shoulder, was backed against a tree trunk with a long scrape dripping blood on its arm where the wolf had snagged it. The rest of the wolves quickly circled it and moved in. Kagome came forward, and made a split-second decision.

"Stop!" The wolves halted and faced her, the nearest three feet from the imp. Kagome walked through the front ranks and came up to the small creature.

"Calm down, it's all right. Easy, little guy. I'm not going to hurt you." The imp-demon uncovered its face and reached out in a sudden strike. Kagome leapt up and away and threw her arm up as a defense. The demon's claws grazed her arm, drawing a small spot of blood, and Kagome let out the oddest noise she'd made in her life: it was a snarl, yelp, and scream, all in one. Either way, it set the wolves off, and they dove instantly into their prey. Kagome turned away and found Enkou staring brightly at her, apart from the others. Suddenly, a whirlwind appeared above the trees.

"Are you all right Kagome?" Kouga stopped right in front of her and fluidly pulled her arm out to examine the wound. It was a tiny scratch, but he pulled out a water skin and poured some water into his hand, cleaning it, then took some more and rinsed her arm.

"Is it alright or do you need bandaging?"

"I'm fine; I probably won't even notice it later. It was barely enough to draw blood. Thank you, Kouga." Kouga grinned and turned to his wolves, who'd pulled off the carcass and were standing around wagging their tails.

"Good job, darlings. Make sure to keep up the good work." At Kouga's short praise tails wagged extra hard a few times then slowed down. "See you, Kagome." Kouga held up her hand and kissed the back of it with a pleasant smile before departing. Kagome stood with butterflies going around her head in a twister; she was confused, but shrugged it off. _Kouga's just polite. That's all._

After another few minutes of searching, Kagome determined that there were no tea herbs around anywhere, and they were quite a few miles from the cave. She plowed through the underbrush as swiftly as the wolves; she'd been watching and learning from them. The whole gang burst into the field that seemed to run for miles, and they saw the foothills, and far in the distance the cliff around the waterfall. Kagome walked into the middle of the field, halfway between the forest and hills, and started towards the cave.

The wolves around her began to run ahead a hundred yards then circle and come back. Their energy got to Kagome and she soon found herself keen to run. Enkou leapt into the air by her side, snapping at an insect, and she saw something in his mouth glint off the sunlight. She stopped and called him, and he came and sat before her. After she eased his mouth open, she picked up a pure jewel shard. _Why did I never sense this or see it? He was always right next to me…That must be it! I probably thought it was my own jewel shard! Before when he returned from scouting I must have thought it was one of Kouga's shards. Well, now what?_

Kagome looked at Enkou, who eased his mouth shut and began running his tongue around his mouth. He looked at the shard in Kagome's hand and wagged his tail once before coating her face in big, wet slurps of tongue. Kagome dropped the shard in the flurry of affection and Enkou picked it up in his mouth again. Kagome took it and set it on his forehead, letting him keep it. InuYasha would disapprove, but if Kouga had shards, then Enkou should have one too. It just seemed right. She looked around and saw twenty bright faces facing her, golden eyes glowing in her direction. The tension was tangible, and Kagome grinned wolfishly before making a sudden sprint towards the cave.

With a lot of commotion, the wolves picked up Kagome's surprise lead, and Enkou had been there all along, leaping his cousins to stay there. As the group stretched out, Kagome remained in the lead with Enkou at her side, but a little behind her. A cloud of dust rose behind them as the pack stretched into a full run, Kagome still in the lead, almost pulling away from the wolves. She felt the jewel shard pulse in her neck, and she felt light as air. Her feet seemed to hardly be touching the ground, and her senses reeled as the terrain flew by quickly; she saw every rock and spot where her feet would touch the ground.

From the hills where Kouga, Ginta, Hakkaku, and the ten remaining wolves were on patrol, the dust cloud was a prominent feature in the landscape. Kouga identified his pack from the joyful howls that permeated the air, and at the front he was delighted to see Kagome, but faltered when he saw the large black wolf at her side. He took one glance back at his current group, then saluted a quick farewell and took off after the greater half of his pack.

Kagome still felt weightless, but the strain was beginning to tell on her. She'd gone about a mile already, hardly noticing the distance. She hardly noticed as her pace slowed, and the wolves all slowed also. The dust cleared a little, but they were still at a dead run. Through the dust and noise, a whirlwind appeared as Kouga ran up alongside Kagome.

"You've gotten a lot faster, Kagome. I've never known any human to keep up with or even outrun wolves." Kouga shouted across the din. Kagome grinned and picked up her speed in a final wind and sprint. She left Kouga behind, stunned; Enkou pulled alongside Kouga and grinned (in a wolf-way) before picking up his speed too. Kouga shook himself out of his shock and caught up with Kagome as Enkou did. They flanked her sides, Enkou slightly behind and Kouga across from her. The run continued this way for a while, and the wolves caught up as the leaders' pace gradually slowed.

Kouga looked refreshed and joyful; Kagome and Enkou were gleeful, but losing wind and slowing. Kouga ran ahead as they both slowed suddenly to a jog and pace. They found themselves in a swirling mass of wolves that slowed and started milling around Kagome. After walking another mile (Kouga was already at the river) the pack had cooled off and was ready to run again if necessary. They came to a large grassy area with some boulders sticking up at the riverside. Kagome lifted water to her face and drank as the wolves filed in behind her, then retreated to a boulder.

Kouga moved over to the same boulder as Kagome and sat right next to her. Kagome felt a sudden awkwardness, although she was sure Kouga was relaxed. The place where his knee bumped hers felt as if it was burning, and she inched away slowly. Kouga paid no attention when Kagome moved to the ground and lay out on her back, watching the clouds. Enkou served as a pillow for her and he flopped onto his side to be more comfortable for her. Soon the pack was sprawled all over, and dusk was coming on fast. They retreated to the cave to warm it up with furry bodies so it would be nice and cozy at night.

Kagome curled up on her pile of a bed and pulled a blanket over herself. Enkou dwarfed her as he lay against her back with his head on her shoulder: a position only a wolf (of dog) could be in. After everyone had settled down, Kagome opened her eyes and saw most of the wolves were asleep. Ginta, Hakkaku, and the ten others arrived, and with them came the darkness of night. Soon the whole pack was in a peaceful slumber, except for a few watches. Even Kouga rested, upon his shelf with grasses as bedding.

_Time to contact InuYasha._

Kagome concentrated on sensing the jewel like she'd done before, and soon InuYasha appeared, sitting.

"What are you doing? That's not resting. You moved around too much, InuYasha. Tomorrow you should be able to move as much as you have today, then the day after that you should be able to travel. Please, don't worry about me, I'm alright-" InuYasha had walked up to her and placed his finger over her lips.

"You talk too much, Kagome. I missed you today. Has he done anything?" Kagome looked away, thinking. She wondered if she should tell InuYasha of the kiss on the hand or not… he'd probably want a play-by-play of every time Kouga had come within fifty feet of her.

"He kissed the back of my hand, politely. That's all." InuYasha studied her face and she looked into his eyes.

"And how did you feel about that?" Kagome was taken aback. Then an idea grew in her head.

"You're jealous." She taunted. InuYasha pulled back, mock-angry.

"Of that scrawny wolf?! No way! I just want him to stay away from you! I don't like it when other people get to be close to you like- like that." Kagome sighed as InuYasha rattled off the perfect description of jealousy in his words.

"I didn't feel anything about that kiss; it was just a polite gesture. I do not like Kouga more than you, alright?" InuYasha folded his arms, as if offended, but Kagome sensed a certain relief. InuYasha remained resolute, and an awkward silence followed. Kagome suddenly remembered something he'd said.

"I missed you too, you know. I wasn't so lonely though. I made friends with a big black wolf, Enkou. He's stayed by my side all day. We ran in front of the pack. All the wolves listen to me, too. It's interesting."

"I'll kill Kouga if I ever get the chance! He's making the wolves believe you'll be his mate, if they already respect you as leader. Somebody has to put that arrogant b$trd in his place, and as soon as I get there he won't be so-" Now Kagome cut off InuYasha by hugging him. She pressed her head against his chest and neck, pleading him to be quiet.

"Remember you need to get better, and I don't want you guys to fight. He is the leader of the wolf pack, and they've suffered enough losses already."

InuYasha folded, and hugged Kagome back, burying his face in her hair and scent.

"Okay, Kagome. But… did you know you've brought somebody with you?" Kagome spun around, still in InuYasha's embrace, and saw Enkou standing ten feet away. Enkou advanced, and InuYasha shifted in front of Kagome. Enkou paused, brain working quickly. He laid his ears flat back and kept his tail relaxed, meaning no harm but not submissive.

"Kagome, is he on Kouga's side? Will he give us away?" Enkou snorted at Kouga's name, and clearly showed he didn't respect Kouga as a leader, as he wanted to become one himself. InuYasha growled at Enkou, still distrusting. Kagome ducked around him and went to the wolf, laying a hand upon his coat and brushing through it. Enkou warmed up to Kagome's touch, and InuYasha stood, speechless and stunned.

"It's alright, InuYasha. Enkou is more my friend than Kouga's follower. He's made that clear now. Maybe he could help me escape." InuYasha approached Enkou hesitantly, and sniffed him.

"He doesn't reek of Kouga that much, not any more than you, anyway, so I guess he's alright. But how did he get here?" Kagome looked at her sleeping self and saw Enkou leaning on her.

"He must have followed me when I contacted you. He's very different from the other wolves, but I can't exactly tell how." Kagome grew weary of the subject; she'd missed InuYasha all day, and this time she was with him was being wasted on a really dull topic. Not that Enkou was dull, but InuYasha should be more tolerant. She leaned against his chest, wrapping an arm around his back.

"Let's focus on how I'll get back to you in time for Miroku and Sango to be back. Also, we have to pick up Shippou." InuYasha sat cross-legged with Kagome in his lap, and as he embraced her and she cuddled against his chest, they discussed Kagome's escape. The topic turned slowly to other things such as the upcoming end-of-the-year test, and how Kagome would need to stay in her time for at least a week to learn everything she was supposed to know to pass it. All the while, Enkou laid on his stomach and watched the couple with half-hearted interest, as if listening to the plans.

After a while that seemed a long, drowsy, peaceful eternity, Kagome stood unwillingly and announced she should probably get back with Enkou. InuYasha placed his palm on her cheek and moved his face close to hers, but paused.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked, heart suddenly pounding in her throat.

"Nothing, I'll just save that for when I meet you tomorrow."

"The day after tomorrow, InuYasha. Rest."

"You know you can be really annoying."

"Yes. See you tomorrow night, though."

"Yes, until tomorrow night." InuYasha let his hand drop and turned to Enkou, who had risen and was stretching.

"Take good care of her, wolf. I don't need her getting hurt." Enkou looked up at InuYasha, and Kagome blinked in disbelief as she saw him _wink_. InuYasha slowly vanished and she felt herself return to her body. When she opened her eyes she lifted her head and looked behind her. Enkou opened his mouth in a grin, then curled up to sleep. Kagome laid her head on a folded blanket and closed her eyes, baffled by the black wolf.

**Yeah… it's past my bed time and I'm sleepy, but I just had to write this… Sleepy-smile-yawn… goodnight, and good reviews! XO ::YAWN:: Oh yesh, one more thing… or two… #1 -World of Warcraft is addictive in a good way and a better way to meet people online, and #2 -thank you for reading this stuff that I think is crud! **


	26. Getaway

How Will I Know

Disclaimer: Ekonika is writing two stories at the moment, and is under incredible creativeness stress. Otherwise this would have been up sooner. She needs Ideas for her other one, like: a purpose for four people (just met each other) to go on a long journey. Anyway, I don't own InuYasha.

**Chapter 26: Getaway**

InuYasha spent the next day walking in circles and stretching, and soon felt good as new. However, when he set out, a dull pain crept over his muscles, making them numb and unable to move without risk of breaking something, so InuYasha sat and played with blades of grass, irritated. When the numbness wore off he ambled back to the waterside and got a drink, being forced to sit again. He decided to wade into the water and scrub as much of his scent off as he could so Kouga wouldn't suspect him when Kagome disappeared. He stripped off his clothes and began scrubbing.

After that was done, he climbed out of the water and sat by Kagome's pack, to pick up more of her scent. He pulled a large stick out of the water and began to carve it with his claws. As more and more of the wood was chipped away it began to take the shape of a horse bow. InuYasha took out some leather from Kagome's pack and tore it into strips before placing them in the water. He continued to carve, satisfied with his work so far.

Kagome and Enkou were walking along, with about five other wolves (Kouga: They're the best of all of them, you'll be safe, definitely. I have to patrol the borders again.) and Kagome searched for breakfast. After a short meal of some berries, she returned to the scrub-area between the hills and forest and practiced running silently around bushes and concealing herself in scant foliage.

After about an hour she was skilled, although not great at it. The wolves could still track her, but any regular human couldn't. After she leapt from the bushes and took off running, jewel shard glowing in her neck, the five wolves and Enkou chased after her. She did this a few more times throughout the day, but mostly practiced her 'sneaking away' skills.

After noon, Kouga was able to assist her in hunting. In this way, she learned what he looked for when tracking something, or someone. Also, he was able to show her much of the landscape. After a two hour trek up the cliffs (she learned how to scale a cliff: when she slipped Kouga caught her and smiled politely, she smiled back. he did her the favor of climbing beside her, not above… ::shivers:: Kouga and his 'skirt'…) Kagome sat with Kouga for five minutes, Enkou in between them. Kagome turned towards Kouga and smiled sweetly.

"Kouga, could Enkou and I go off and explore around the cliff? I'm sure footed now, and I know how to land." Kouga grinned at her, and she could predict his answer.

"Please Kouga? Just for a few minutes, for a short run. Enkou wouldn't let anything happen to me; you know how powerful he is. He could probably do well in a fight with InuYasha, if he still lived, that is." Kouga seemed close to swayed, and Kagome took a deep breath. She leaned toward him across Enkou and asked really really nicely.

"Please?" Kouga's eyes went blank as her scent drifted to him, and he nodded.

"Yes, just be back by sunset." He leaned toward her face, inches from his own. Kagome jumped up grinning, followed by Enkou, and she thanked him. Kouga stuttered in his recovery, and by the time he realized he authorized her departure, she was sliding down the cliff with Enkou at her side. He watched carefully, pondering her persuasive skills.

_Dam# she's good… I can't wait for the day… but for now I suppose I should just get back to Ginta and Hakkaku. She left me completely stupefied… _He stood and began running towards the greater part of his pack. _Kagome… Tomorrow night, I'll ask you to be my mate again._

Kagome skidded down the cliff with Enkou, and they pulled up at a small ledge, proudly watching the few rocks they'd knocked out of the way turn into a landslide into the river and be swept downstream. They shared a glance before running sideways along the sheer face of the cliff. Kagome slipped once, but recovered her footing a few feet down and kept running.

After a few more minutes of practicing along the cliff face, Kagome leapt off it and towards the ground, thirty feet away. Enkou ran straight down along the cliff beside her, and when she came down Enkou swerved and she landed with a soft thump upon his back. He looked back at her with one golden eye and sped up on the level ground. Kagome tangled her hands in his thick mane and held on tight with her thighs. They raced the mile back to Kouga's cave, and when they arrived a breathless Kagome slid off a panting Enkou. They walked in, Kagome's hand on Enkou's shoulder and his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth.

The wolves in the cave lifted their heads and grinned upon seeing the two. Kouga and the rest entered soon after with a rabbit. Kagome lit the fire and cooked it, making small servings for everyone. This was a new system for the wolf pack: everyone getting food. Normally Kouga got his fill, then it went by rank, usually only bones left for the least dominant ones. They all ate a bite of meat, contenting themselves with it, and went to their respective corners. When Kagome lay upon her bed, Enkou joining her, Kouga approached and sat in front of her legs. Kagome pretended to sleep and rolled away, causing him to slip. After a silence, she heard him stand and walk to his own bed.

_InuYasha?_

_Yeah?_

InuYasha appeared again, and he smiled, holding one hand behind his back.

"What do you have?" Kagome asked, curious. Enkou cocked his head to the side next to her. InuYasha's grin widened as he revealed his project. Kagome ran over to him and picked it up after kissing his cheek. She turned the bow over in her hands and saw a small inscription. It said 'Kagome Higurashi'. She grinned at InuYasha again, and he told her to turn it over and look at the caption on the other side.

It was tiny, and she had to squint to read it, but it said 'love, InuYasha'. Kagome smiled when she saw it, and examined the craftsmanship. The leather that covered it was damp still. When she questioned, InuYasha explained it would shrink as it dried and would fit the bow well and make it more powerful. The string was white, and seemed yarn-like when she touched it. She warmed the bow before drawing the string back to her cheek, and it bent perfectly smooth.

Enkou wagged his tail at the gift, and InuYasha noticed him for the first time it seemed. He pulled extra leather out of his pocket and tossed it to Enkou, who gnawed on it, content. Kagome threw her arms around InuYasha, nuzzling her head into his chest. He froze up, and his skin seemed to heat up to Kagome. He hugged her back, and she felt his heart pound. She looked up.

"What's wrong? Your heart raced for a second." InuYasha wrapped one arm around her shoulder and hugged her, looking away.

"Nothing… just you surprised me for a second. I'm fine." He wrapped his other arm around her and lifted her into his arms, spinning her so she was cradled in his powerful grasp. Kagome giggled and placed her arms around his chest in a kind hug. InuYasha's eyes, when she looked, were full of a strange kind of flame, different from Enkou, or any she'd seen before. It made her body heat up and her heart speed up, and she realized she felt the emotion that his gaze held.

She looked down suddenly as he did, both identifying the strange racing of the blood through their veins. InuYasha set Kagome down awkwardly, resisting the strong urge to kiss her.

"So, do you have the exact plans for your getaway yet?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head as he watched the floor.

"Yeah, I'll ask to go with Enkou on an herb expedition towards the south. There's a large rock cliff there, I'll meet you a couple miles from there next to the little four-foot waterfall. All you have to do is follow the pond's tributary upstream for a few miles, and you'll come to it. I'll be there about noon; I want to run with the pack again once. It's fun." InuYasha sighed and placed his hand on her shoulder. It was still warm through her shirt, and sweaty. Kagome looked at her own hands and found they weren't much better.

"InuYasha, don't worry. I'd never leave you for Kouga, at least not of my own will, as Kouga's shown."

"Why aren't you upset at him though? He did try to kill me with a plant. You're too kind by nature, Kagome. You didn't even really bear a grudge against Kikyo before, either."

"Well, I figured if you were happy with Kikyo I'd be alright with her for your sake, and Kouga is a friend, and he's just following his instincts. I won't blame anyone for following his instincts. Even you, because don't think I haven't noticed your dog-half. I know you try and fight off some instincts, like now for example." InuYasha jumped when she turned upon his instincts, and denied it, halfheartedly.

"Kagome, that's stupid. Why would I deny my own instincts?"

"Good question, why do you resist? And just what _are_ they?" InuYasha shook his head and put a finger over her lips.

"This is getting too out of hand. I do have a personal life, and you can't be all of it." InuYasha laughed and wrapped his arms around her, making up for the disappointment in his lack of a good answer.

Kagome gave up and shoved InuYasha over so he lay out on his back. The only reason it worked is because he wasn't expecting it. Anyway, she sat next to him and smoothed his shirt out on his chest before placing her head there.

"I'll bring your Haiori back, too. You must miss it."

"Not that much; I've done without it before, but it would be nice to have it back I suppose, especially if we have to do anything with fire soon." He pressed his lips to the top of her head. Enkou finished with the scrap leather and approached InuYasha and Kagome. He nosed Kagome's arm and reminded her that they needed to get back. She reluctantly sat up followed by a scowling InuYasha.

When Kagome stood and faced Enkou, InuYasha wrapped his arms around her waist and licked her cheek. Kagome was so stunned that it took her a second to react. Shivers ran up and down her back and her legs turned to jelly. InuYasha laughed and smiled at his talent and held her up until she stood on her own feet again. She spun and looked at him, her eyes sort of dazed, so he kissed her nose quickly before waving.

"See you tomorrow, sweet." He took the bow from her senseless hand and vanished with a smile. Kagome leaned to one side, oddly but happily dazed. Enkou shoved her upright with his mass and she concentrated on returning to the cave.

Soon it was dawn, and Kagome and InuYasha arose, miles apart, with one goal in mind each: InuYasha-to get to the rendezvous point, Kagome: Look for breakfast with JUST Enkou. InuYasha sniffed his arm and it smelled only like Kagome still; there was no trace of his own scent. That would be good, especially if Kouga found them, which he probably eventually would. He wouldn't be as likely to attack if he didn't smell InuYasha.

Kagome rose to her feet, brushing the dirt off her days-old uniform. She quickly spotted Kouga at the cave's entrance, going out.

"Kouga!" He stopped and his head appeared back around the corner.

"Yes?"

"Could Enkou and I head out to get breakfast? We'll be back in a few hours. Please? Pretty please, Kouga?" Kagome could tell he was reluctant, and unconvinced. She sighed inwardly as she approached him, going to use the proximity tactic again. He swiveled to face her as she approached and held out a hand, which she _appeared_ to take unreluctantly.

"Will you keep good care of yourself? I know Enkou will be with you, but I'm still reluctant to let you out of my sight, because you're so beautiful." Kagome blushed at the sudden praise, and looked straight into Kouga's eyes to prove her will.

"Enkou and I will stay very safe, so would you please let me go practice what you have taught me of hunting? I think it would be best I know how to hunt for… the future." Kagome said, trying to make it seem like she was planning on staying. Kouga suddenly pulled her arm gently, but hard enough to make her follow, and brought his face within an inch of hers.

"Alright. You can go, if you'd grace my lips with your presence." (A/n- sorry, this is incredibly horrid of me to write, I think I must go cut off my own fingers now, or become acquainted with the inner toilet. Or throw a knife at my line-using Kouga. Such sappiness! Guys, if any guys are reading this… the secret to picking up girls is to NOT use lines, or at least use something original… you get points for originality. Ok, done grieving.)

Kagome caught her breath, which Kouga took as an ok. His lips pressed onto hers for an instant before Kagome pulled away, fighting really hard to not slap him, and heating the air around her face by the intense flush. She forced a smile which Kouga seemed to accept, and he left. As soon as he did, Kagome watched him leave the valley by scaling the cliffs, and pulled water out of the waterfall to wash her face off. Enkou laughed silently as Kagome continued to blush and rinse her mouth.

When this was done, Kagome exited the cave closely followed by Enkou, and ran lightly, pretending to race him. When she entered the forest, she sharply changed direction and ran one way for a while. She stopped to eat some roots and shoots, then vanished. All traces of her passage were covered or nonexistent. She had used some wild lavender to cover her passage, and traveled in the branches of the forest trees.

If Kagome snapped a branch, she would change direction, and slowly curve back around. Enkou traveled on the ground, not always in sight, but if Kagome called for him he would appear in an instant. They traveled in this manner for a while, and an hour before noon, right when she was supposed to be back by, they reached the top of the cliff, with two miles to go and a Wolf demon who could travel incredibly fast soon to be after them. It was sprinting time.

Kagome jumped down the cliff, picking up momentum and creating a rockslide. She began working her legs, trying to keep her momentum under control. She and Enkou had discussed this already, since Kagome's legs obviously couldn't take the pressure of a 90 degree abrupt change. Enkou dashed down the cliff as Kagome leapt away from it, and he did the same trick, catching her at the bottom and picking up speed.

Enkou ran as far as he could at that speed, which was only a mile, so Kagome climbed off and they continued their breakneck pace across scrubland, leaping and dodging at their incredible speed. InuYasha stood at the meager waterfall, sensing her approach. A few seconds later, she came tearing into sight along the river, Enkou beside her, and InuYasha felt the need to move, quickly.

He turned so he faced the same way as the two charging blurs, and began bounding, making no tracks. They soon caught up with him, and Kagome shouted to run for cover of the trees, so they did, leaving absolutely no tracks by bounding off rocks, not dirt. When they reached a forested area, InuYasha grabbed Kagome by the arm and sniffed her, lingering on her stomach.

"You smell like Kouga." He accused.

"I had to get away with just Enkou, so he… said I could go, if… I… kissed him." InuYasha held her by the shoulders as they stood on a tree branch. He met her gaze, and pulled her to him.

"Thanks for making that sacrifice to come back to me." Kagome wondered if he was being sarcastic, and pulled away to look at him. InuYasha looked into her eyes and grinned.

"You washed your face off in the waterfall… (he chuckles)… Enkou told me. Don't worry; I know it was a sacrifice for you. Now, remember what I was saving for later two nights ago?" InuYasha cupped Kagome's cheek in his hand and bent towards her. He paused a moment as she panted and her heart raced from the run. Kagome blushed, still feeling guilty about that morning. InuYasha recognized this, and backed up again.

"Do you need to bathe again? You seem tired from that run." He said, thinking quickly to give her more time to recover and to 'cleanse herself' of the wolf. Kagome smiled at him, thankful, and passed him his Haiori that she'd worn. InuYasha passed Kagome her backpack and sniffed the haiori, before wrinkling his nose and holding it away from himself.

"This smells like filthy wolves." He said, and passed it back to Kagome. "If you wouldn't mind?" Kagome took it and nodded, agreeing to wash it along with herself. InuYasha lifted her and began running, Enkou following at a brisk trot. He watched InuYasha with contempt for his speed. InuYasha grinned sarcastically back before speeding up. He looked down at Kagome in his arms.

"Should we stop at the next place we get to, or further downstream?"

"Anywhere's fine, I just need a quick scrub, then we can probably get Shippou tonight or tomorrow and find Miroku and Sango tomorrow for sure." InuYasha nodded and bounded sharply to his right, clearing the trees and coming to a flat calm stretch of river. He and Enkou settled themselves on opposite sides, one upstream, one downstream, as guards. (They were only about 30 feet away from each other, across the ten-foot river, so definitely close to Kagome. I did the math… 14.142 feet, or about a basketball hoop laid out on the ground.)

Kagome hesitated for an instant before opening her pack and pulling out a towel and a clean set of clothes. She stripped down and began scrubbing herself, as well as InuYasha's haiori. InuYasha and Enkou occasionally glanced at her (mostly InuYasha), but generally looked around for danger. (Enkou had nothing to really look at. Seeing as he's a wolf and is species-straight.) After she finished InuYasha's haiori, she shook it until it was merely damp, slightly dripping, and set it on the grass on the riverbank. Kagome returned to the water and sat in the middle, where her head was just above the water, and washed her face again, and a third time, before ducking under and washing her hair by facing the slow current. She finished, and climbed out of the water and dried herself, InuYasha watching through one eye, (the perv. ) before putting on a new outfit.

When her bath was done, InuYasha approached her and handed her the finished bow. Kagome examined it again shortly; the leather had dried, and she put a straight stick into it (to not waste an arrow) and shot it. It flew twice as far as her last bow could've thrown it. Kagome thanked InuYasha again and slung her backpack over her back. She lifted his haiori and wrung it out, then shook it to dispel the wrinkles. She handed it to InuYasha.

"Now it's especially fireproof." She joked, and InuYasha pulled on the damp garment, grateful for the coolness in the warmer weather. "So, off to monk Mushin's!" Kagome said, and the three marched off.

"Wait a minute! Wait just a darn minute here!" –yells me. "InuYasha, you go kiss Kagome right now, you! She and the readers have been waiting for that kiss for two fan fiction days! Go, now! Get!" I pull out a stick and prod him towards her

"Okay, I'm going, get outta this story, author! Sheesh, you're a bitc-"

"InuYasha! No language, GO!"

InuYasha walked next to Kagome. He glared for some reason at the sky (), then took a deep breath, focusing on Kagome. Enkou grinned to himself and slipped into the bushes alongside the path.

"Kagome." She was calm now, and didn't feel ashamed of having let Kouga kiss her anymore. _That's good; I love hearing her pulse speed up on its own._

"Hm?" She spun to face him, hopeful. InuYasha held his arms out, and Kagome walked into them, tucking her head under his jaw. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and locked behind his neck. Kagome felt the same warmth run through her as before, and she looked up at InuYasha, and he looked down at her for a breathless second, until his lips crashed into her own.

Kagome's legs turned to jelly as before, and InuYasha pulled her closer into the hug as she maneuvered her hands behind his head, tangling them in his hair and pulling his lips closer to hers if possible. The warmth intensified and Kagome felt a burning heat where her body came in contact with InuYasha's; her hands, the small of her back where his palms had slipped under her backpack, and her thighs, chest, and stomach pressed to his.

InuYasha pulled away for a breath, and Kagome didn't even open her eyes as she pulled him back to her. InuYasha was surprised, but compliant, and enjoying this as much as she was. A few minutes later, when both had gotten enough to break apart and fully catch their breaths, Kagome grinned and leaned against InuYasha, who wrapped his arm around her. After another minute, InuYasha held out his hand and took Kagome's, lacing his fingers through hers. He gave a polite squeeze, which she returned, and they smiled at each other. InuYasha placed another kiss on her lips, only a few seconds this time, and his lips pressed gently over hers, turning her whole body to mush this time. He chuckled as Kagome's legs gave out, and lifted her into his arms, proceeding down the path.

**Giggle… well, I can't wait for the next chapter, but my mind's so boggled by this one that I think it'll be a while afore I can think straightish again. Well, please review! All reviews appreciated, and… a recommendation. There's a fanfiction, where Kagome and InuYasha switch bodies, and… well, see for yourself. (Demon-dog) writes it, and I can't think of the exact name at the moment, but I'm sure you'll figure it out. It's great, read it! As well as, for Zutara fans, (Catch Me When I Fall) by (Contessa Claire). Just get rid of the parenthesis in the search. Good morning/evening/night, readers! (Also, in the disclaimer, I do need ideas for that story)**

Kouga looked around his home. It was mid day, and Kagome wasn't back yet. He'd give her a few more minutes, then he'd track her. He wasn't particularly concerned; she'd probably just stopped for lunch somewhere. He looked around her bed, and it was tidy… there was no sign of InuYasha's haiori, so he thought maybe she'd gone to bury it, but that was soon removed from his mind as minutes went by. She wasn't back ten minutes later, and he set out to find her, a whirlwind in his wake.


End file.
